No Need for an Honor Debt
by Mike's Opus
Summary: Sometimes an act of kindness comes back to haunt you...or help you. Washu and Ryoko run into a reminder of their past. This story does contain an OC...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: No Need for an Argument

Tenchi awoke early that morning, hoping to get his chores done as quickly as he could. He dressed and crept down the stairs, hoping that he had not attracted the attention of Washu 'the Greatest Scientist in the Universe'. He just didn't have the time this morning to put up with another one of her probing, poking, and pestering sessions that might last for hours if not interrupted by the appearance or Sasami or one of the others. He listened in silence at her door, but heard nothing from inside. Moving past the door, he let out a small sigh. Usually, he was not against helping Washu with her studies, such as how he created the Light Hawk Wings, or his Jurai Earth heritage, or anything else that came into that twisted mind of hers. Yet, some times the conditions of her tests were...well...questionable.

He heard a sound from upstairs. It was just Mihoshi, a member of the Galaxy Police. She mumbled quietly, only half-awake, going to the rest room. She would be back in her room in a minute or two - that was if she didn't have an accident or three before she returned, which was a distinct possibility with her. Tenchi flexed his toes, the toes Mihoshi had run over with the wheelbarrow the day before. He slipped into his work shoes and eased open the front door.

The first rays of the sun peaked over the hills. The wind was surprisingly warm already; he turned his face up as the wind blew by. Tenchi picked up the large basket that he used to carry home vegetables and picked up his hoe. As he turned around the corner of the house, he noticed Ryo-oh-ki. The little space creature smiled and looked at him with her large eyes.

Ryo-oh-ki could take on four different forms. Her usual shape was that of a 'cabbit', a kind of cat/rabbit combination. She could also become Ryoko's crystalline spaceship. Recently, after saving Tenchi's life, the little creature could now take on two additional forms. Both were a cross between a cabbit and a human being. The first was that of a young adult, but Ryo-oh-ki had difficulty keeping her balance. To practice walking on two legs, she used a form of a young child. In that shape, she had better balance.

This was the form she was in now, dressed in bib overalls chosen for her by Ayeka and holding a child sized hoe. She held it up and said the only word she could pronounce: "Carrot", then pointed at the bushel. Tenchi smiled. Ryo-oh-ki looked so cute, and she did like to help him if she could.

"Okay, you can come with me. But, no eating them until we get back home and wash them." Tenchi shook a finger at her, but still smiled.

"Meow, meow." Ryo-oh-ki held up one hand and crossed her heart with the other.

"Let's get going."

Tenchi followed the trail back the the fields. Mentally, he returned to the list of things he needed to do. First, the fields needed harvesting and then it was his turn to help with the breakfast dishes. After that, he would go and check on a package his grandfather had ordered. The house did not have a phone, so Tenchi needed to go into town just to see if it had arrived - a three hour round trip.

As he thought about his day, he did not notice he'd lengthened his stride; Ryo-oh-ki started to fall behind. She tried her best to keep up with him, but she had to run. She payed so much attention to catching up to him that she tripped over a large rock that stuck out of the ground.

"Mreowth!"

Tenchi turned. Ryo-oh-ki had changed back to her cabbit form, which she always did when she fell. Tenchi went over to help.

"I'm sorry, Ryo-oh-ki. Are you all right?"

Tenchi realized he shouldn't have been so concern about his chores to the point of ignoring Ryo-oh-ki. He squatted down to see that she was unharmed. Ryo-oh-ki gave him a small mew in response and nodded her head. Tenchi picked up the hoe Ryo-oh-ki carried and put in into the basket on his back. When he looked up, she had returned to her child form , patted herself clean, and was ready to go again. Tenchi reached out his hand, unsure if Ryo-oh-ki expected an apology. She could be very sensitive at times, but as soon as she saw the offered hand, she took it and gave him a broad smile. They made it to the garden without any more trouble.

An hour later, Tenchi wiped the dirt from his work gloves and looked over the field he and Ryo-oh-ki had just finished tending. Tenchi had to admit, he had gotten further along with Ryo-oh-ki's assistance. He looked at the basket filled with carrots. Ryo-oh-ki was munching away on one. Tenchi would have reminded her about her promise to wait, but she appeared so content that he let Ryo-oh-ki be. He wiped the dirt from his gloves.

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms hug him from behind and a woman's hands grabbed his shirt front. He heard the familiar voice of Ryoko before he saw her face over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Tenchi." Ryoko said, in a low and throaty whisper. She squeezed him, a bit too hard and for too long.

"Ryoko, stop it. You're crushing me."

"Oops. Sorry." Ryoko loosened her death grip to a more relaxed bear hug. "What are you doing out here so early, Tenchi? Sasami is holding up breakfast until you get back home."

Ryoko moved her hands so they rested on Tenchi's shoulders, then she walked around so they were face to face. Then she glanced to the left and to the right before leaning in. "You know, Tenchi, why don't you and I find someplace nice, quiet and secluded."

She whispered that last part into Tenchi's ear. A shiver went up his spine. He slipped under and out of her hold.

"Um, Ryoko...why don't we go home and have a nice breakfast...with everyone? I really worked up an appetite."

_If you'd come with me, I'd really help you work up an appetite_, Ryoko thought, but did not say it. "Hmph. Well, if you won't let me whisk you away, then I guess I'll go back home with you."

Ryoko frowned and crossed her arms. Tenchi knelt to pick up the basket loaded with carrots. It was quite heavy now. Ryoko watched, amused, as Tenchi tried to handle the basket and not tip Ryo-oh-ki out at the same time.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Ryoko picked up the heavy basket with one hand, an easy task for her. Tenchi just shook his head; no matter how many times he observed how strong Ryoko was, he never quite got used it it.

"Come on, Tenchi." Ryoko held out her hand to him.

"Just wait a minute, Ryoko. I've go to..."

Before Tenchi finished his sentence, Ryoko grabbed Tenchi by the collar and lifted him up too so that his feet dangled above the ground.

Suddenly, Ryoko dropped him without warning. When Tenchi looked up he saw Ryoko scanning the surroundings, a look of concentration on her face and one hand knotted up in a fist. Tenchi waited. After a while, Ryoko blinked and shook her head.

"Ryoko? Ryoko, what's going on?"

Ryoko glanced down. Tenchi sat in the dirt at her feet. "Oh Tenchi, I'm so sorry!"

She helped him to his feet and tried to brush the dirt off the back of his pants.

"Ummm...Ryoko, I can do that myself." Tenchi grabbed her wrist.

Ryoko hid a wicked grin as she let go. "Sure, Tenchi." _Well, I almost got away with it. Maybe next time._

Tenchi shook himself clean while Ryoko watched, a half smile on her face.

"Ready to try again?" Ryoko held out her hand again.

"You're not going to drop me again, are you?"

"Of course not." Ryoko felt annoyed that Tenchi even insinuated such a thing.

"By the way, what was bothering you that caused you to drop me?"

"...I'm not sure. It felt like someone was watching us."

"Did you see anyone," Tenchi asked.

"No. I didn't.

"Well then." Tenchi actually took her hand. "Let's go home. I don't know about you, but I don't like cold miso soup."

Ryoko smiled and mischief flashed in her eyes. "All right, Tenchi. Let's go back, quick..."

She pulled Tenchi in tight, and ignored his protests, and took off. It seemed only a minute until the came to the house. Ryoko flew quick and low to the ground; Tenchi feared she would hit a low hanging branch or truck with the crazy manner she zig-zagged through the forest. Tenchi had to admit, Ryoko was exceptionally talented at flight when the shot out of the trees unharmed.

As they exited the forest, he saw two people leaving the hot baths. Mihoshi wore her Galaxy police uniform and was likely going back to make her bi-weekly report to her supervisor that all was 'calm and peaceful' on Earth. The second person was Princess Ayeka of Jurai, a distant world whose natives resembled humans closely. Tenchi was part human and part Juraian.

Mihoshi thought she heard movement behind her; she turned and saw Ryoko flying towards her at breakneck speed, Tenchi in her arms. The detective smiled and waved as they came closer.

"Good morning Tenchi. Hi, Ryoko. I see you found him."

"Yep. He was hiding in the garden again." Ryoko shouted her response and flew past them, just inches over Ayeka's head. She did it just to annoy Ayeka.

Ryoko flew to the food storage shed. She set Tenchi down then handed him the basket of carrots. Suddenly, Ryo-oh-ki's head popped out from beneath the carrots. She held up a large specimen and gave Tenchi an imploring look.

"Mrrroooww?"

Tenchi sighed. "You can have _one _more now, but let me -" Before he could finish his sentence, Ryo-oh-ki grabbed a carrot from the pile and hopped away. "Wash it for you first... Why do I even try?"

Tenchi carried the basket into the shed.

"Lord Tenchi, are you in there?" Princess Ayeka poked her head inside and smiled at him. Ayeka moved aside to let him pass. Ryo-oh-ki had returned, hoping for another treat.

"Ryo-oh-ki," Tenchi scolded, "you can't still be hungry with all the carrots you've eaten. Go on and play for a while. You can't have another right now.'

Tenchi went up the stairs and inside the front door. Ryo-oh-ki watched as the door shut, then proceeded to disobey him. He removed his work shoes, put on his slippers, and went to the wash room to clean his hands.

Mihoshi entered the kitchen. Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister worked hard to finish the morning meal now that everyone was back.

"Mihoshi, could you please pass me the salt?"

"Here you go, Sasami." Mihoshi handed her one of the shakers from the counter.

Sasami knew better than to trust Mihoshi. She sprinkled a small amount from the shaker into the palm of her. Black specks came out. Sasami smiled, and set the pepper down.

Just then, Tenchi came in. "Good morning Sasami, Mihoshi."

"Good morning." Mihoshi replied, and felt nervous when Tenchi looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Tenchi?" Mihoshi turned around in a circle. Was something on her uniform?

"No...um, you look fine."

Behind Mihoshi's back, Sasami motioned towards the salt shaker on the counter. Tenchi handed it to Sasami, who mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

"What made you get up so early, Tenchi? Sneaking out to see a girlfriend?" Sasami gave him a mischievous smile.

"Tenchi's got a girlfriend?" Mihoshi missed the joke. "Who is she? Do I know her? Where did you meet..."

Mihoshi fired off questions so rapidly that Tenchi did not have time to respond. So he waited until she ran out of breath.

"No, I didn't meet anyone, Mihoshi." Tenchi glanced around to see if Ryoko or Ayeka were within earshot. To say they were insanely jealous of each other was putting it mildly; to make them suspicious wasn't funny at all. In fact, it could be dangerous for his health. Tenchi shivered at the thought of one of their argument/duels.

Sasami was still grinning, but she stopped when she noticed Tenchi's expression.

"So what does she look like? Tenchi? Tenchi..." Mihoshi had taken another breath.

"What? Ummm, I told you. I don't have a girlfriend yet."

Sasami interrupted Mihoshi's rant. "I was just joking with Tenchi, Mihoshi."

"So...there's no girl." This made Mihoshi happy.

Sasami poked him in the arm. "Jurai to Tenchi...Now hurry up and get to the table. I made miso soup, just the way you like it."

Sasami was the only cook among the group. For a short time, Little Washu (a name the scientist insisted they call her) took over cooking duties when baby Taro was with them, but since that time, Washu had returned to spending most of her day locked in her lab under the stairwell and Sasami once again made all the meals.

When Tenchi got to the table, Sasami placed the last dish down. Ryoko was already present and arguing with Ayeka that since there were only six people instead of eight that Ayeka should sit at the head of the table.

"Go on, Ayeka. I'm sure Noboyuki wouldn't mind if you sat at his place. Ryoko indicated the spot where Tenchi's father usually sat.

"I don't know..." Ayeka bit her lip.

"Go on, princess."

Ayeka narrowed her eyes. "And where will Lord Tenchi sit?"

"Well, he'll sit where he _always _sits. Right next to me." She pulled the empty chair closer to her.

Ayeka watched Ryoko's disgusting actions with growing annoyance. "I do not see how Lord Tenchi can stand eating next to a Monster Woman in the first place." She sat down in her usual place, to Tenchi's left.

Ayeka smiled when she noticed Tenchi standing in the doorway. "Lord Tenchi, please sit down."

The princess pulled out Tenchi's seat for him and placed a foot on Ryoko's chair. She gave Ryoko a hard shove so that she slid up against the far corner of the table.

Ryoko frowned; now Tenchi was so far away...but then she noticed the smug look on Ayeka's face. Ryoko bunched up her fists and wondered when she would get the change to pound that look off of Ayeka's ugly face. _Just as soon as Tenchi isn't watching me. _Ryoko smiled at the pure pleasure she would get out of that...and maybe she would teach Tenchi a little lesson too.

Before Ryoko got too caught up in her fantasy, Tenchi moved his and Ayeka's chairs back to their usual locations, then sat down. "Can we get to breakfast without any more bickering?"

Ryoko and Ayeka glared at each other as they too sat. Sasami ladled out the miso soup while Mihoshi drummed her fingers impatiently.

"Miss Mihoshi, did you call Miss Washu for breakfast?" Ayeka asked. Mihoshi did not respond, she just fidgeted in her chair.

"Hey Mihoshi, what's wrong? All your twitching is ruining my appetite." Ryoko watched the Galaxy Police Detective squirm in her chair, then filled her bowl with a second helping of rice.

"Oh! I'm sorry, everyone. It's just that Miss Washu asked me to try a new Power Drink she developed. But since then I've been really warm, and my skin is itchy...if you'll excuse me!" Mihoshi stood up and headed towards the bathroom on the second floor.

As Mihoshi climbed the stairs and went out of sight, Washu emerged from her lab. She rubbed her eyes and sat down.

"All right, then. No more all night lab work for the week. Sorry I'm so late. I wanted to check out some odd readings I got last night...but, I just couldn't get them to repeat. Mmmm...Sasami, this soup is really good. There's something different about it."

"It's the new recipe I'm trying. I'm glad you like it."

"I think it could use a little more salt." Ryoko said, and added more to her bowl.

"No one asked you," Ayeka snapped.

_Here we go again, _Tenchi thought, and concentrated on his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No Need for a Search Party

After breakfast, Tenchi helped Ayeka to wash the dishes. Today was Ayeka's turn because Washu had traded off doing the laundry. Ryo-oh-ki was supposed to clean out the bathroom, but as soon as she finished eating, she stood up and teleported away. As soon as the dishes were done, Tenchi let Washu know he was leaving.

"I need to pick up some mail from the post Office. Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"Tenchi, be careful."

"Why?"

"Last night, I picked up a strange psycho-layer pattern reading, a very powerful one. I'd like to come with you, if I may."

"Sure, Washu, but Grandpa asked me to check on Auntie. She's go the flu now."

Washu adopted a serious expression. "All right. Let me grab some things first." When she returned, she carried a small backpack. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Tenchi scribbled a note to let the others know they would return in a little while, then they left the house. Mihoshi and Ryo-oh-ki were playing Frisbee outside. Sasami walked toward them, but Tenchi waved goodbye . "See you both later. Shall we go, Washu?"

Washu nodded, and checked a palm held control. "Hmmm - curious. Lord Tenchi, look out!"

Her warning came too late. Tenchi was struck by a blue beam of light and was knocked off his feet. He felt a numb sensation begin to radiate out from his spine.

"Lord Tenchi!" Washu activated her energy sword. "Can you move?"

"I - I guess so. What hit me?"

"I'm not sure. It came from that direction." Washu was off, searching, but the culprit was long gone. While she searched, Tenchi began to recover some feeling.

"Washu, how did you know that was going to happen?"

"I didn't, really, but just before you were hit I got a strange reading, similar to the ones I detected last night." She helped Tenchi to his feet. "We should go back inside until we're sure it's safe."

As Washu guided Tenchi back, she noticed a man standing on the path back to the house.

"Forgive me, Lady Washu. I did not mean to startle you or your companion. However, I have been order by the Lady Tokimi to bring you before her."

Tenchi stepped between Washu and the stranger, his expression stern.

"You are brave for one so young, but if you interfere I shall be forced to defeat you."

"Tenchi, go back to the house." Washu put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Are you sure about this, Washu?"

"Yes, now go on."

Tenchi noticed that the stranger nodded when Washu spoke to him. He then addressed Tenchi. "You may leave without incident on my part."

He stepped aside then to let Tenchi pass, a sad look in his eyes. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Please tell Ryoko that Ceal gives her greetings. Now, Lady Washu, if you will follow me to my ship." Ceal offered his hand to Washu.

"I don't think so." Washu pointed her energy sword at the man.

He sighed. "I must do my best to take you to Lady Tokimi. I know you will fight me, but, if you are beaten by superior numbers and power, then it wouldn't be your fault."

"Very tricky, Cael." Washu muttered. "I know what you're doing. You're hoping that Tenchi will bring back Ryoko and the others and try to stop you."

"Why would I do such a thing? I owe Lady Tokimi much. This will clear my debt to her."

"Then why give me and my friends this chance," Washu asked. She met his eyes.

"Because, Lady Washu, it is the right thing to do. Now let us go to my ship."

"If we can." Washu smiled, and dissipated her energy sword. She took his hand then.

As Cael and Washu talked, Tenchi ran to the house, looking for the others.

"Ryoko! Mihoshi! Ayeka! Where _is_ everyone?"

Ryoko passed through a wall and appeared next to him. "What's going on?" She dropped her usual attitude when she noticed how concerned Tenchi looked.

"Washu's been kidnapped," he shouted.

Ayeka, Mihoshi and Sasami came into the hallway, attracted by the shouting.

"Oh no...this is _terrible_!" Ryoko's tone was mocking. "Come on, Tenchi. If that bastard Doctor Clay couldn't kidnap her, what makes you think this guy can?"

"He said his name was Cael, and he said to give you his greetings." Ryoko repeated the name, but gave away no emotion.

"All right, Tenchi. I believe you. Let's go save Washu."

"You're not going alone." Ayeka came next to Tenchi. "I'm coming with you."

"That's right! It's against Galactic Law to kidnap someone," Mihoshi added.

"Of course it is, Mihoshi." Ayeka soothed, and rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"Wait, let me get something first." Tenchi went to his room and returned with the Jurai Master Key. "I'm ready."

"Tenchi, what should I do," asked Sasami.

"Stay here, Sasami. I don't think you should follow us this time. We'll be back soon."

"With Washu, right?"

"Yes, with Washu." Tenchi clasped Sasami's shoulder.

She nodded and gave him a small yet timid smile. "All right, I'll stay. But be careful, all of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: No Need for a Reunion

Ceal and Washu still stood on the trail when Tenchi, Mihoshi and Ryoko arrived. Ceal's head was wrapped in a scarf; only his eyes were visible through a narrow slit. He stood taller than Ryoko, and was powerfully built. Washu held her sensor unit out and took a reading of Ceal. The data wasn't an exact match to those she had collected last night and earlier today before the attack. If anything, they were stronger. Washu noticed Ceal staring at her, an intense look on his face.

"Still the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe to the last, I see."

Washu snorted. "Tell me, Ceal, why did you let Tenchi think that it was you who attacked us earlier?"

"To prod him into action. If he believes that I would attack the two of you, he may also believe you are in greater danger from me than you actually are."

"Ceal, who attacked Tenchi?"

"Another hunter who is also looking for you, Lady Washu. We are both on a schedule, so to speak. In a day's time, my service to Lady Tokimi ends. The other hunters have until sunrise, twenty days from now. So, as long as you are in my company the others cannot interfere - will you?" Cale shouted into the woods. "It would not do for agents of Lady Tokimi to fight amongst themselves."

Ceal stopped, and listened for a response. There was none. "Lady Washu, when your friends arrive, I cannot hold back. I will not fight to kill, but I can't stay my hand. My honor demands I must lose fairly or not at all."

When Washu looked at Ceal's face, she could see the determination and spirit in his eyes. She knew then Ceal would fight to the best of his ability.

"Lady Washu, if I am not defeated, I will be forced to finish my mission and take you

to the Lady Tokimi." Ceal turned his head. "Your friends are near."

Washu followed his gaze and saw Mihoshi coming through the woods towards them, but the she turned about and headed in the wrong direction. Ceal looked at Washu with a raised eyebrow. Washu simply shook her head and shrugged.

"Lady Washu, we must hurry to my ship before any of your companions try to interfere."

"Too late for that, you bastard!" Ryoko shouted as she came down from the tree tops, her energy blade at the ready.

Ceal let fly with a swift kick that Ryoko was unprepared for. It struck her in the left knee just as she landed and knocked her off balance so that she fell. Ryoko got back to her feet as Ceal leapt up and backwards, narrowly avoiding Ryoko's blade.

"Ceal, you scum! What are you doing here? Never mind - I am going to make you wish you'd never come."

"You are too late, Ryoko. I already do regret it. You can stop your bragging, Ryoko 'the Devil Caller', and stop me if you can. Last time we met, I kicked your butt, if I recall."

"So what makes you think you'll do any better," Ryoko asked, and took a step towards Ceal.

"That fight was over 1600 years ago. I've gotten much stronger since then. And I've picked up a few new tricks too, Ryoko."

Ceal leapt over Ryoko's head and did a half twist to land behind Ryoko. She lashed out with a vicious back kick as he landed and struck him in the ribs, hard. The blow knocked him off his feet while Washu watched.

"What's so difficult about that, Washu?" Ryoko smiled and gloated. "That was easy."

Then Ryoko felt a tremendous blow against her calves. She was knocked onto her back. Ceal stood back up.

_Damn him_, Ryoko thought, _he's stronger than I thought_.

Ryoko got back up and fired an explosive blast at Ceal. When the smoke cleared, Ryoko was shocked to find Ceal still standing. He was encased in a purple globe of energy, safe.

"What the hell? Ceal, you coward! Drop the shield and fight me."

Ceal met her eyes through the purple glow. "As you wish, Ryoko." He dissipated his shield and gestured with one hand. A dozen ribbons came flying at Ryoko. Four for five stuck Ryoko and wrapped around her. Ceal then fired a dozen more ribbons. Two more struck her and wrapped her in a tight cocoon. Now that she was immobilized, Ceal charged at Ryoko. But before he reached Ryoko, he was hit by a powerful beam that knocked him off course.

"You will surrender now, or you will pay!" Princess Ayeka stood, her hands raised for another assault.

"Ah, Princess Ayeka." Cael gave her a half bow. Ayeka prepared to fire another energy blast. Tenchi came up behind her.

"All right, Cael. What have you done to Washu?" Tenchi held out the Master Key as he advanced.

"Don't be ridiculous. The Lady Washu is right..." Cael looked behind him to find that Washu was gone.

"I'm right over here, Tenchi." Washu called. She knelt next to Ryoko, still encased in ribbons. "Be careful."

Ceal pulled out an intricately carved short staff made from bone. He then noticed the Master Key in Tenchi's grasp. "Ah, the Jurai Master Key. I misjudged you. I will not do so again."

The fight with Ryoko had been quick, but now the odds were against him. He activated his power whip. If he could hold them off and get one hit each, he would have a change to win...or at least make it close. Ceal hoped this would end soon. Ryoko would not be bound long. He flicked his whip at Ayeka, causing a loud crack. Tenchi charged at him. Cael jumped back, but still was grazed by Tenchi's energy sword. Ceal fired another one of his Tendril Blooms at Tenchi, who was hit by one of the coils. The boy was strong.

As Tenchi turned his attention back to Ceal, he saw a foot flying at his temple. It came into contact, just an inch from his head, with a force field thoughtfully provided by Ayeka.

"You shall not harm Lord Tenchi! You ruffian, you!"

Cael swung his body around in a circle and brought the Power Whip crashing down at the Princess. The blow shattered her force field and caused her to stagger back. Ceal took a step towards Tenchi.

"Oh no you don't!"

Ryoko, still partially covered by strands from his Tendril Bloom attack, came at Ceal. This was getting serious; the Princess was getting back up, Ryoko was back in the fray, and the boy was very good. Ceal bowed his head to them.

"I think you should yield now, Ceal," Washu said. "You've done your best, but you can't win. You aren't even able to put up much of a challenge."

Cael smiled under his wrappings. "Lady Washu, I - I'm - " He turned off his power whip. He leapt into action without warning, straight at Tenchi. Cael activated his shield as Ayeka and Ryoko both fired off energy blasts. Just before he could reach the boy, Tenchi stuck his shield with the blade from the Master Key and the shield was, suddenly, gone. Ceal watched as Tenchi's blade dissipated also, but he still took a blow to the head from the Master Key itself. He fell and didn't move.

Ryoko flew over to Tenchi and stood over Cael's motionless form. "Why didn't you finish him off, Tenchi?"

"Yes, Lord Tenchi, why didn't you?" Ayeka asked.

"Because he is beaten. He had no energy left, and he's hurt badly too. No need to pummel him."

"Well, I'm not letting him get away with this!" Ryoko raised her hand and summoned back her energy sword.

Washu grabbed Ryoko's arm. "Stop it, Ryoko. If Ceal really wanted to kidnap me, we'd be long gone by now. He gave you all a chance to find and stop him."

"That doesn't make sense, Washu."

"No, it doesn't. And that's why I have to ask Tenchi for a favor."

Tenchi swallowed nervously. Not _another_ favor. "What is it, Washu?"

"Let me take Ceal back to my lab. I'll make sure that he won't escape." Washu took the handle of Ceal's whip from his hand, and curled it up. "He won't be using this any time soon."

"I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we? We can't just leave him here."

"You're right, Tenchi." Ryoko tossed Cael's unconscious body over one shoulder. "I'll fly him back to the house. Hurry up, because I don't want to be alone with him for too long."

"Why not? He won't be able to resist you when he's like this." Ayeka grinned at Ryoko, then placed a hand over her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Ryoko roared.

"Oh nothing..."

"You - I'm going to - "

Tenchi interrupted them before it could get out of hand. "Go on, Ryoko. We'll be right behind you."

Ryoko huffed, and glared at Ayeka. "Fine," she snapped, then flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: No Need for a Lab Rat

Ryoko returned to the house with Ceal's unconscious body, flying at full speed. The moment she landed, Sasami ran outside.

"What happened? Is everyone all right? Who's _that_?" Sasami looked at the limp figure that Ryoko carried.

"This lump of garbage is Ceal," Ryoko snorted, and dropped him face down in the dirt. She then used her foot to flip him over on his back.

"Why did you bring him here?" Sasami came closer to get a better look.

"It was Washu's idea. I'd have left him in the woods, but at least this way we can keep an eye on him."

Tenchi, Ayeka and Washu soon joined them.

"Miss Washu? I must insist that as long as he is here, one of the guardians be stationed in your lab."

"I don't know about that...well, maybe outside the door to my lab." Washu said, when she saw the look on Ayeka's face. "I've got a lot of sensitive equipment inside, and I don't want them in my way."

"We would never get in your way," said Azaka.

"Of course not," Kamidake insisted.

"Hey, you guys, it's almost lunch time." Sasami interrupted. "Why don't you all get cleaned up? Especially you, Ryoko...What is that in your hair, anyway?"

"It's all this idiot's fault." Ryoko jabbed her toe into Ceal's ribs.

"Stop that, Ryoko. Ceal isn't a threat right now. Help me get him into the lab."

"Let someone else carry him," Ryoko snapped. "I need a bath."

"As hard as it may be to admit, I agree with Ryoko on this matter." Ayeka sighed.

Tenchi grabbed Ceal and hoisted him over his shoulder. "I'll do it. Washu, you go in and get started."

"All right. Sasami, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure," Sasami agreed, and followed after Washu.

"Washu, are you sure this is safe?" Tenchi worried.

"Yes. Ceal was only after me." Washu pried open one of Cael's eyelids and peered at a pupil. "Besides, he's still out cold."

Tenchi carried Ceal into the lab and laid him on the table that was usually reserved for experiments on him. Washu tied Ceal down, and even used extra restraints she had used a short time ago on Ryoko, and began her work.

"Washu, do you think Ceal will want to eat when he wakes up?"

"No, Sasami. I've put a neural wave blocker on him. He'll sleep through the rest of the day, and most of the night. But I could eat. What's for lunch?"

"I've made some steamed vegetables, nigiri meshi, satsumaima, and some ika, and yakisobe."

"Let's go. I'm starving." Washu smiled.

Sasami looked nervously down at the unconscious man. "Washu, is Ceal evil like Kagato?"

"No...I don't think so. Ceal was ordered by Lady Tokimi to take me to her. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. But he just couldn't let me go, he had to be defeated by Tenchi and the others. He said is was the right thing to do." Washu signed. "Come on. I bet Ryoko is already on thirds."

"I bet you're right," Sasami agreed, and they left Washu's lab together.

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka were placing the last food dish on the table when they came out.

"Hurry up, Washu. Tenchi wouldn't let us eat until you two were finished." Ryoko took up her chopsticks and began shoveling noodles into her mouth.

"Do you think Ceal is secure?" Tenchi asked.

"Snug as a bug in a rug." Sasami smiled.

Ryoko stopped eating for a minute. "Washu, why did we have to bring him here?"

"Yes, Miss Washu, I wonder the same thing. We should have left that miscreant in the woods."

"You'd leave him weak and hurt? Is that fair?" Tenchi asked.

Washu hid her smile. "That's the spirit."

"Sasami, please pass the soy sauce, would you?"

Sasami handed him the bottle. "Here you are."

"Tenchi, I was wondering...when is that fair we went to last year? You know, the one with the cotton candy?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, it's six weeks away. We don't we all work in one stall this year?"

"I'd like to help," Sasami offered.

"Maybe."

Ryo-oh-ki jumped onto Ryoko's lap, reached onto the table, and pulled some carrots to herself.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ryoko picked Ryo-oh-ki up by the scruff of her neck.

"Meow, mreow," Ryo-oh-ki replied.

"Fine, so eat them! I'm done anyway." Ryoko stood up. "Tenchi, I need some money to buy the sake for tonight."

"I'll chip in for that," Washu offered, and everyone stared at her. "What? I was nearly kidnapped. How about some beer too?"

"I'm all for that," Ryoko replied. "Hey...where's Mihoshi?"

"I haven't seen her since everyone left," Sasami said. "Washu, do you think Ceal did something to her?"

"No. He never left my sight."

"Maybe we should go and look for her?" Tenchi suggested.

Ryoko put an arm around Tenchi's shoulder and grinned. "Now, Ayeka, you know that Tenchi and I don't have any need for a chaperone. Do we, Tenchi?"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi protested, but Ayeka grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Tenchi you're not going to less little miss Sissy Princess separate us. Will you?" Ryoko grabbed his other arm and pulled in the opposite direction.

"That's enough, you two. I'll go alone." Tenchi glared first at Ryoko, then Ayeka. They were quiet for a moment, then broke into argument.

"This is all your fault, Ayeka!"

"_My_ fault? It is clearly yours." Ryoko and Ayeka spoke in unison.

"I still have to go pick up the items after I find Mihoshi. Can I leave you two alone?"

"Lord Tenchi, if I may let me help."

"Tenchi, do you think Mihoshi got lost," Sasami said.

"No, I think she's just out for a walk. She probably lost track of time, that's all. We know how she is."

Washu stood up and stretched. "That was a great lunch, Sasami. I'll help you with the dishes. How does that sound?"

"Great, Washu, but aren't you going to check on Ceal?"

"In a little while. He's not going anywhere. Besides, I'd like to help out with dinner."

"Wow, Washu, it's been a while since you've helped me cook!"

"I thought that maybe I could make one of my favorites, something that I haven't had in a very long time."

"You should have asked me, Washu. I would have made it just for you."

"I know that, Sasami." Washu gave Sasami a sad smile.

After lunch was finished, Washu and Sasami cleaned up while Tenchi looked for Mihoshi. Once the dishes were washed and put away, Washu made tea.

"Sasami, if you'd like to see Ceal, he might be ready to wake now."

"Okay. Let's go."

When they got to Washu's lab, they could hear moaning. Ceal was thrashing around on the table. Washu could see the restrains beginning to fray.

"He's stronger than Ryoko," Washu mumbled.

Washu increased the strength of the neuro-wave blocker and Ceal stopped thrashing around. He kept moaning, though, and it was clear he was - somehow - still fighting the effects of the blocker. She took up a pair of scissors and began removing Ceal's face covering. She worked carefully. There were many alien races, and she wasn't sure which one Ceal belonged to; she didn't want to cut him by accident. Sasami watched from the other side of the table.

When Washu had cut the last of the fabric coils, she pulled them away from his face. She was surprised to see how young Ceal appeared, perhaps little older than Sasami. A jagged old zigzag scar marked his face. It began at his hairline, bisected his right eyebrow, ran parallel to his nose, then from his cheekbone to the jawbone to his right ear. _How old is he?_ Ceal mentioned that he had fought with Ryoko more than a thousand years ago. Even with the scar, Ceal was an attractive man.

During the process, he kept fighting. Washu decided to change the restraints for stronger ones before the neural-blocker stopped working. _I hope these will hold him._ She switched off the blocker after the restraints were in place. Ceal's eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up. The ties held him down without giving. Washu elevated the upper part of the table so that Ceal was sitting up.

"Lady Washu..." Ceal's voice was dry and cracked. He licked his lips. "Why am I here? The others...are they unharmed?"

Washu held up one hand. "What was the real reason you didn't want to take me to Lady Tokimi, Ceal?"

"Am I your prisoner or your patient, Lady Washu?"

"A little of both for now." Washu gave him one of her wicked smiles.

Ceal looked around at his surroundings, and then smiled at Sasami. "And is this my guard?"

Then he stopped speaking. For the first time since awakening, Ceal realized that his face was bare. He tried to turn away, as if to hide his face.

"It's all right, Ceal," Washu touched his right cheek.

"Lady Washu, my face has been covered in public for more than 7500 years."

"7500 years? How old _are_ you?" Sasami asked, her eyes wide.

Ceal just smiled. "Probably a bit older than you are, miss."

"Her name is Princess Sasami," Washu said. "She's Princess Ayeka's younger sister. Now, back to my question. Why didn't you take me to the Lady Tokimi when you had the chance?"

"Lady Washu, I am very tired. I will answer any questions you or the others may have later, after I have rested." Ceal closed his eyes.

"Ceal? I'm not done with you yet." Washu's voice started to rise. "Fine, then." She placed the neuro-blocker back on his temple. "This will make sure there will be no more problems from you."

Washu switched the blocker back on and watched as his breathing changed and slowed, a close imitation of someone asleep. She took sensors out of a case and started to place them on his face, his chest, his limbs. Ceal had frustrated her - something that was difficult to do. She set up her monitors to take and record all sensor readings. Then she called up her computer and put in a request for any information on Ceal.

"All right, Sasami, let's go and get dinner started, shall we?"

Washu and Sasami left the lab, passing Kamidake guarding the exit.

"Is everything all right in there," Kamidake asked.

"Yes, we're fine, Kamidake."

"Very good, Princess Sasami."

Washu walked into the kitchen, followed by Sasami. The scientist opened the refrigerator door and stared inside. "The only problem I have in an Earth kitchen is that I can't find all the ingredients I need. Like hot fire-rose radishes."

"Yes, but sometimes with a little imagination, a dish can taste just as good." Sasami washed her hands and began preparing the food.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: No Need for a Medic

While Washu and Sasami cooked, Tenchi and Ryo-oh-ki had searched for Mihoshi for almost an hour. He was really starting to worry.

"Mihoshi!" Tenchi kept yelling her name, but there still was no answer. Ryo-oh-ki rode on his shoulder in her cabbit form and kept him company. "Do you sense anything, Ryo-oh-ki?"

"Meow, meow, meow," Ryo-oh-ki replied and shook her head.

Something moved in the bushes and caught Tenchi's eye. "What is that?"

Ryo-oh-ki jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the brush, mewing to get his attention. Tenchi followed her, and found Mihoshi's red Dimensional Cube and Galaxy Police watch next to a large rock. Ryo-oh-ki had gone ahead.

"Mihoshi!" Panic replaced Tenchi's worry in half a heartbeat.

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki called. Behind the bushes, Mihoshi lay on the ground. Ryo-oh-ki rubbed her head against Mihoshi's face. She had a small gash on her forehead, but seemed to be coming around.

"Oh Tenchi! I'm so glad to see you." Mihoshi's eyes lit up when she saw that Tenchi carried her personal affects. "Thank you so much for finding those for me. I dropped them, then I slipped on that rock and hit my head. Ouch..." She put a hand to her forehead and pulled it away. Her fingers were covered with blood. "Oooh yuck."

"Here you are, Mihoshi." Tenchi handed her a clean handkerchief. "Are you all right? Other than that cut, I mean."

"I think so." Mihoshi started to weave from side to side.

Tenchi held out his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Mihoshi got to her feet with Tenchi's help. She seemed a bit unsteady at first and held onto his hand even after she stopped wobbling. "Oh my! Tenchi, I just remembered what happened to Washu. I tried to find you and Ayeka, but I just got turned around in the forest. What happened to her? Is she safe?"

"It's a long story, but Washu's at the house and -"

Mihoshi turned and pounced at Tenchi before he could finish. "Really? That's great. What about the person who was after her?"

"He's in Washu's lab now. I don't think she's going to let him go until she gets everything she wants from him. Er, information, I mean." Tenchi rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed look on his face. "Maybe Washu can look at that cut."

"Do you think she would? Great! Let's go home, Tenchi. I'm fine now." Mihoshi was steady on her feet, and did look better.

"All right." Tenchi set a slow and even pace back towards the house. He kept an eye on Mihoshi just in case she had any further trouble. She might still be shaken by the spill she'd taken.

"Tenchi, what do we know about this Evil Villain who tried to take Washu away? I bet that he gave you all a hard time."

"He did give us some trouble, but no one was hurt bad. The man's name is Ceal."

"Oh yes. Ceal. How silly of me." Mihoshi giggled. "Where did that name Geba come from?" She bit into her thumb, looking as if she was trying to remember something. She tapped her fist against her head and smiled. "Nope, can't remember. Oh well."

Tenchi and Mihoshi were near the shrine when Mihoshi started to run towards it, yelling. "Miss Washu, are you here? Miss Washu!"

"Mihoshi, she's probably at home with Sasami."

"Oh...that's right." Mihoshi smiled.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that? Oh yeah..._that_ would work out just fine. 'Excuse me, doctor, but can you help my friend Mihoshi? She hit her head. Well, no, she doesn't have insurance. No, she doesn't have any identification either, at least none that would help. Her blood type? Q double-plus, I think. She mentioned it once. Yes, I know that you've never heard of that.' "Tenchi shook his head. "Er, first thing we do when we get back to the house is have Washu look you over. You don't look so good. What's wrong?"

Tenchi moved towards Mihoshi, ready to offer her his arm.

"I'm fine, so keep your hands to yourself."

Tenchi took a step back, shocked. In all the time he had known Mihoshi, he couldn't remember her speaking to anyone so angrily. The hurt and surprise must have shown on his face, because Mihoshi's expression changed back to her usual self, then she looked miserable.

"I'm so sorry, Tenchi. I didn't mean to snap. I must really be sick to yell at you. I just want to get home and see if I can get something from Washu that will make me feel better." Mihoshi offered a smile. "I guess I can be a real grump when I don't feel my best, huh?"

"Yes, I guess so." Ryoko's voice rang out form above their heads.

"Ryoko, what are you doing up there? I thought I told you that I'd find Mihoshi."

"And you did, I see." Ryoko landed beside Tenchi and put an arm around his shoulder. She pulled him closer and drew a circle on his chest with her other hand. "Besides, I wanted to apologize to you about earlier, and I wanted to make sure you were safe. I worry about you, you know." Ryoko frowned.

"I'm fine, Ryoko. But let's get Mihoshi home. I think she might have a concussion." Tenchi whispered that last bit to Ryoko.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: No Need for an Experiment

While Tenchi and Ryoko talked, Mihoshi had started making her own way down the long flight of stairs that lead to the house they shared.

"Looks like she's doing fine, if you ask me. Hey, Tenchi, I have something for you." Ryoko smiled, and went into the shrine. She returned with a sake flask, cups, and a bag filled with bottles of biru. "Come on, Tenchi. Have a little drink with me?"

"Ryoko, you know I'm too young to drink. But, I'll help you carry those things back home. All right?"

"Well, if that's all I can get, I'll take it." Washu gave a small sigh.

"Hey, what's that?" Tenchi pointed.

"You used that trick on me the first time we met, Tenchi. I admit it worked then, but now I'm wise to your tricks." Ryoko crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Ryoko. Look!"

Ryoko turned, still believing that Tenchi was trying to fool her. Ceal walked toward them, unattended and unrestrained. Ryoko leapt at him, but she passed straight through his form. Ceal turned towards Tenchi.

"Please tell Lady Washu that I needed to stretch." Ceal bowed to Tenchi.

"I'll rip you to pieces, and Washu can study those!" Ryoko snarled.

"Oh, and tell Ryoko that any time she wishes a rematch is fine with me." The last word hung in the air as he faded away like a cloud blown away in a gentle breeze. Ryoko flew up and searched the area, hoping to find Ceal, but he was gone without a trace.

"Damn that bastard! When I find out how he escaped I'm going to kick my dear sweet momma's ass!"

"Ryoko, come back down. There could be trouble at home," Tenchi called.

Ryoko flew back down, grabbed the sake, and teleported away without a word.

"Great, leave me here alone." Tenchi pulled out the Master Key and ran down the steps towards the house. When he got there, he could see and hear Ryoko and Washu arguing. Sasami looked on but didn't interrupt.

"...fly down here like a swarm of angry hornets, didn't you?" Washu shook her finger at Ryoko.

"Really, mom! I thought you and Sasami might be in trouble or hurt. Excuse _me_ for trying to help."

Washu's voice softened then. "Ryoko, we're fine. We're safe. You can see that, can't you?"

"But, Tenchi and I...we saw Ceal up at the shrine. Didn't we, Tenchi?" Washu looked at him with sad eyes, as if pleading with him.

"Well, it is true, Miss Washu. We did see him."

"I _told_ you so." Ryoko snapped, back to her usual self.

"All right, Ryoko. We'll go and check on him Sasami, please watch dinner." Washu placed her hands on the young girl's shoulder.

"Sure thing, Washu." She looked at Ryoko first, then Washu. "You two won't fight any more, will you?"

"Tenchi will be with us, so we'll behave. Won't we, Ryoko?" Washu offered her arm to Tenchi, who took it. Ryoko looked like she could chew through nails.

"Washu, you let go of my Tenchi..."

Washu turned, a smile on her face. "Are you coming, little Ryoko?"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it when you do," Ryoko hissed.

"I'll make you a deal, Ryoko. If Ceal is still down in my lab, you will call me 'mom' and _only_ 'mom' for one whole month. Agreed?"

"Fine by me."

"Washu, have you seen Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked.

"No, I haven't."

"I'm worried about her. She fell in the woods-"

"Sound like Mihoshi," Washu interrupted.

"- And I think she might have really hurt herself. She was acting strange afterwards, even for her. She was coming back to the house the last time we saw her."

"Well, we'll check her room later. First things first: Ceal and then Mihoshi. Besides, I don't think I've ever seen Mihoshi hurt by falling during all the time I've known her."

Azaka had replaced Kamidake as the guard in front of Washu's lab.

"Anything going on inside, Azaka?"

"Nothing, Miss Washu. But about twenty minutes ago, Ryo-oh-ki went down and hasn't returned."

"If he's done anything to Ryo-oh-ki, I'll make him sorry he ever came here," Ryoko shouted, and entered the lab, followed by Washu and Tenchi.

Nothing appeared out of place. Ceal lay on the table, still in his restraints. Ryo-oh-ki lay on his chest and stared into his naked face, her eyes wide. She turned when she sensed the others. She mewed at the trio.

"You see, Ryoko? Ceal's right here." Washu checked the readings on her monitors. "That's strange..." She checked another column of data. "That can't be right..."

Washu stormed over to Ceal's immobilized form. "All right, Ceal show yourself, and I mean your _complete_ self right now, or I'll make it impossible for you to recombine."

She turned a dial on her console, and Ceal's body jumped and shook. Sweat burst from every pore. Washu hissed in satisfaction. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Ceal shouted then. A loud click echoed, followed by a green glow surrounding his body. A cry of pain came from a corner. And there, crouching in the shadows, his knuckles pressed to the floor, was another Ceal.

"Enough, Lady Washu. I'm here. Now, stop that device before you tear me to shreds." Ceal shrieked as if his flesh were being pulled from his bones. "You're ripping me apart!" The man on the floor wailed as the body on the table writhed in pain.

'Washu, stop this, please," Tenchi begged her. Washu looked at Tenchi, then at Ceal, then back at Tenchi.

"Understand this, Ceal. Any more problems from you and I won't hold back. You got that?"

The apparition on the floor nodded and twitched. "Yes, yes! Now make it stop, please."

"That's enough, _mom_."

Washu twisted the dial back, and Ceal's image disappeared. She turned off the neuro-wave blocker off as well.

"What just happened," Tenchi asked.

"It appears that Ceal can separate his astral form from his physical being by tapping into the extra power the neuro-blocker was providing. With it, he could leave for short periods of time. I'll fix it so that he can't do that little trick again."

"I see my situation has changed now." Ceal's voice was weak.

"No...but no more games. Understand? I want the truth from you, Ceal. No more delays, no half-answers, or I'll make you tell me what I want to know." Washu didn't sound angry, but she held her hand over the dial.

"Ask your questions, Lady Washu." For the first time, Ceal sounded defeated. He looked even younger.

"All right. Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: No Need for an Honor Debt

"Who am I? An interesting question..." Ceal watched as Washu placed her hand on that dial. He became serious. "I am Ceal, a professional bounty hunter. For the last nine hundred years, I have been an agent for Lady Tokimi."

"Why does she want me?"

"I don't know."

At this response, Washu turned the dial up. Ceal jerked. After a few seconds, she said, "You're trying my patience, Ceal!"

"At least you're getting in some practice with that new unit you wanted to test on Tenchi," Ryoko muttered.

Ceal shrieked. "Lady Washu, for all of the Juraian Empire, I swear I don't know. I owe you too much to lie to you now."

"Hmmm...why do you owe now, or think that you owe me anything?"

"Over eight thousand years ago, my home planet suffered a plague. We begged for aid, for help from anywhere. A group from the Galaxy Academy came to help us. Twenty of them died, and only three remained when you found the cure. Nine billion of my people died...Lady Washu, less than twenty-thousand of my people survived, because of you. There are statues of you everywhere. When you disappeared, most of them took a sacred oath to find you, Lady Washu, and not to return home until they had. The cure you created for us extended our life spans greatly. When our young people grew up, many left to search for you, too. I remember seeing you walk the wings of the medical buildings at night, trying to comfort the sick. I would always remember your face."

We were just nameless victims be cared for as best you could, you and the two who assisted you. To honor you, we took on variations of your names. On my home world, I am known as 'Gebashu' or 'Geba' for short. Lady Washu, I would give my life without a thought for the Lady Tokimi, but to harm you would bring shame and dishonor to all of my people."

During the interview, Ayeka had joined them.

"Washu, let him go," Tenchi said.

Ceal won't hurt us," Sasami pleaded.

"What do you think, Ayeka?"

"He sounds sincere, but you were there. Did this really happen?"

Washu turned, her face clouded. "Yes, it's true, but that was a long time ago."

"If you ask me, I think we should leave him right here, with that brain thing turned to high," Ryoko said.

"Ryoko," Tenchi snapped, "what is your problem?"

"I don't trust him. He might fool you, but not me. He's too sneaky. But it's _mom_'s choice. If she does let you loose, I'll be watching every move you make, Ceal."

"Why Ryoko, I am flattered. And here I thought you and that young man were together." Ceal tilted his head.

The shocked look on Ryoko's face was priceless. It was quickly followed by laughter from the rest of the group.

"Keep this up, Ceal, and you'll wish Washu had taken my advice."

"Everyone, dinner is ready." Ayeka said.

Washu flicked a switch and the restraints retracted from Ceal. She smiled. "Ceal, before you join us for a meal, why don't you clean up?"

"Of course, Lady Washu."

"Tenchi, would you show Ceal where he can wash?"

"Sure, Washu." Tenchi motioned for Ceal to follow him. Ceal was still wrapped in the sheet Washu had draped over him.

"Excuse me, Lady Washu. I hope it would not be an inconvenience, but..." he pulled the sheet away from himself, looked down with a very curious expression on his face. "What has happened to the rest of my garments?"

"I'll bring them to you in a little while."

"Very well, Lady Washu." Ceal left with Tenchi, and everyone managed to keep a straight face until he was out of earshot.

"Washu! Whatever were you doing to that young man?" Ayeka said.

"Was he as much fun as a guinea pig as Tenchi?" Ryoko leered at Washu.

"I just needed some samples," Washu's tone was defensive.

"I thought you collected all the samples you needed earlier," Sasami said, and Washu grimaced.

"Sasami, you didn't help Lady Washu with the tests, did you?" Ayeka frowned.

"Sure. A little skin, a little blood, and I took the reading for his psycho-layer pattern and his over-dimensional parallel pattern."

"And she did a very nice job of it, too. But then she had to finish up dinner."

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Sasami and Ryoko left.

"Miss Washu, I'd like to speak with you about this later."

"Er - of course, Ayeka." _Oh please don't let her find out I let Sasami take his organic pattern, _Washu thought, and left the lab. When she got to the dining table, Ryoko was pouring tea and Sasami set an extra place.

"It sure will be strange with Ceal here," Sasami said. "Miss Washu, do you think Ceal will want to stay on Earth?"

"Why, Sasami. Do you?"

"Well, he seems to really like you."

"I think he's just trying to thank me for helping his people.'

'He does seem very grateful, Washu."

"Yes, but he's dealing with me as if I was the only reason he is alive. That places a lot of responsibility on me. How do I tell him to live his live without feeling this debt to me? Imagine, Sasami, a whole city or country of people who feel the _same way_ about me." Washu hugged herself and shuddered.

"Or, a whole planet," Sasami mumbled under her breath. "Being a crown princess of Jurai is probably a lot like that."

"A lot like what?"Ayeka asked and Sasami gave a little smile.

"Oh...we were talking about the Master Key and Ceal's power whip," Washu responded to Ayeka's question.

"Really, Miss Washu." Ayeka stood and returned to the kitchen, shaking her head. "What a thing to discuss."

When Ayeka was gone, Sasami asked: "Are they really, Washu?"

"Yes, at least by appearances. I must ask Ryoko if she knows anything about it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: No Need for Competition 

Ayeka returned to the dining room, carrying a covered dish. "Miss Washu, please tell me; what have you made us for dinner? It smells wonderful."

"Oh no...you'll just have to wait. Right, Sasami?" Washu winked at the young princess.

"Right."

"Miss Washu, do you truly think there is a connection between the Jurai Master Key and Ceal's power whip?"

Washu shrugged her shoulders in response to Ayeka's question. "Could be. I'll run more tests later to find out."

Ryoko came in with a bowl of fruit. "Well, when do we eat this stuff?" She started to lift one of the lids to peek at the dish.

"Cut that out, Ryoko." Washu slapped Ryoko's hand. "We're going to wait for Tenchi at least."

Tenchi entered the room, followed by Ceal, who was dressed in different clothes. Although Ceal appeared younger than Tenchi, he was much taller and heavier. The clothes he wore must have been on loan from Tenchi, and didn't fit him well. Ceal watched as the others went to their usual places at the table. Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka sat on one side, Sasami and Washu on the other. Sasami indicated that Ceal should sit between herself and Washu. Ceal hesitated, and Washu nodded.

"Come on, Ceal I won't bite you."

"Not at the dinner table." Ryoko smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Washu, Princess Sasami." Ceal nodded his head, and took his seat. Ryo-oh-ki jumped into his lap, and he looked surprised.

"She must like you, Ceal...the little traitor." Ryoko said.

Dinner was a strange mix of the unfamiliar and the usual fare, but Ceal thought it was all excellent. He didn't waste anything.

"Excuse me, Ceal," Ayeka asked, "but when did you last eat?"

"Pardon my lack of manners," Ceal said and bowed his head. "It's been three days since I've eaten anything."

"_Three_ days?"

"It's all right, Ceal. We made a lot, and it's good to see someone really enjoying their food. Isn't that right, Sasami?"

"That's right, Washu." Sasami agreed. "It is."

Since Ceal had sat next to her, Sasami had watched him eat. She smiled when he took seconds or thirds of the items she had prepared. Ceal seemed to enjoy the tea a lot. Once, Ceal and Ryoko reached for the same serving bowl; they eyed each other for a moment, then both reached towards other bowls.

Ayeka tried to make Tenchi taste her food. "Lord Tenchi, you must try this. It's just heavenly. Here." She held up her chopsticks.

"Don't do it, Tenchi. You don't want any of that. Try this dish. It's nice and spicy, not like Ayeka's dull stuff." Ryoko tried to give Tenchi a bite from her plate.

"How dare you." Ayeka flailed her hands about and poked Tenchi in the nose. Ryoko didn't notice that Tenchi had turned his head, so she jabbed him in his forehead with her chopsticks.

"Hey! Knock it off, you two." Tenchi scolded. Ryoko and Ayeka both leaned forward.

"I am so glad that Tenchi didn't eat any of your food. It's so hot that only a monster like you could stand it," Ayeka said.

"What did you say," Ryoko roared.

"Um, Ryoko, why don't you bring out the sake you brought earlier?" Washu tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, some sake does sound nice." Ayeka allowed herself to be distracted.

"What is sake, Princess Ayeka," Ceal asked.

"It's a drink for grown ups, Ceal." Sasami replied. I don't think you'd like it."

Ceal watched as Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu poured the sake into the choko cups. "I would like to try some sake, please."

Ryoko grabbed a cup and a half filled flask and handed them to Ceal. "Here, try this if you've got the nerve." She waved the bottle in front of his nose. Washu looked on, a knowing smile on her face. Ceal took the flask and sniffed it, then tilted back his head and drank the entire contents in one swallow.

"I don't think you should drink that so fast...never mind." Tenchi shook his head.

"Oh my. That wasn't very nice of you at all." Ayeka glared at Ryoko.

Washu didn't speak. She kept watching Ceal, waiting for a reaction.

"So, how did you like it?" Ryoko seemed disappointed.

"It was quite refreshing, but I prefer the tea. Lady Washu, Princess Sasami, Princes Ayeka, Lord Tenchi, and Ryoko, if you will excuse me." Ceal stood, picked up his dishes and carried them into the kitchen. Ryoko's jaw dropped and Washu laughed. It had been a while since Ryoko had come out on the losing end of a prank.

"That was mean, Ryoko." Sasami frowned.

"What do you mean? It didn't hurt him."

Sasami didn't respond. She got up and went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her," Ryoko asked.

"I don't know," Ayeka responded.

Washu cleared her throat. "I think Sasami might have a crust on Ceal."

"That is simply not possible, Miss Washu. How can you say such a thing?"

"Well, Ayeka, after my first ten thousand years, I've learned to pay attention to the way people look and act around each other."

"But Ceal is - he's -"

"Young, strong, polite and not so hideous to look at...an' if any of you mention this to him, I'll make ya so shorry your grandkids will ssstill be ap- apopologizing to me." Ryoko snarled, and put down her third flask of sake.

"Miss Washu, I'm just wondering...do you think Ceal might feel the same?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure that with a little prodding he will get the message."

"Miss Washu! How dare you propose to play match maker between Princess Sasami and this...this...Ceal person?"

"Hey Ayeekha, if Shadami an' Ceal hitsh it off, howdya tink the King of Jurai will react ta tish?" Ryoko reached for yet another flask of sake.

"Don't you think you've had enough sake," Tenchi asked, and Ryoko frowned.

"I musht have! I can't believe I'm acshually defending Ceal." She stood up. "I'm going now." Ryoko shook her head to try to clear her thoughts, then picked up the flask and stared at it. "You know thish was really good shtuf." She turned and started to walk away.

"Give that to me, Ryoko."

Tenchi took the flask away and set it down on the table. Ayeka picked it up and filled her cup halfway. Washu did the same, then she smiled at Tenchi and offered the flask to him. Tenchi laughed.

"Very funny, Washu, but my answer is still 'no thank you'."

"Your loss."

Tenchi notices then that one place setting hadn't been touched. "Where is Mihoshi?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Ayeka said.

"This is strange. Mihoshi might miss one meal with us, but not two."

"Lord Tenchi, I'm sure that Mihoshi is just taking a nap...or something."

"Make sure you save some dinner for her."

"All right."

"Oh, and Washu - dinner was really good."

"Thank you, Tenchi. By the way, I'm going to run a few more tests on Ceal, but I'd like your help. I want to run some parallel test sequences on you and him."

"...I don't know about that..."

"Don't be mean. It will only take an hour, two at the most. Come one, you _did_ promise to be my little guinea pig."

"That's an agreement I don't remember making, Washu."

"Please?" Washu began pouting.

"All right! One hour...maybe two, but no more." Tenchi raised first one, then two fingers to emphasize his point.

"Thank you, Tenchi. I'll go and collect Ceal now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: No Need for Subterfuge

Washu left the dinner table, went into the kitchen, where she had last seen Ceal and was struct dumb by the sight in front of her. There was the man who - just a few short hours ago - had attempted to take her from her friends and family, challenged Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi at the same time and come close to winning, and whose idea of honor made him give them a chance to stop him. Ceal chose to risk his life in one last attempt to be destroyed with his honor intact. There he was with his sleeves rolled, up to his elbows in dish water, washing the dishes along with a princess of Jurai. Washu shook her head in amazement as she watched and listened as Sasami told Ceal the story of how she and Ayeka had met Tenchi.

"Excuse me, Ceal, but I would like to run a few more tests...If I may." Washu did not want it to sound like an order; perhaps if she made it a request, Cael would show a small amount of defiance - just a little. His compliance to her was a bit unnerving. Washu could see he had a stubborn side: prideful, never willing to give in to anyone...except for her.

"Lady Washu, if these 'tests' - " Ceal pronounced the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth " - could wait, I have told Princess Sasami that I would help her with the dinah..." Ceal shook his head, dissatisfied. "...no, the _dinner_ dishes."

Ceal glanced at Sasami, an expectant look on his face.

"That's the right word, Ceal." Sasami smiled at Ceal, then looked at Washu.

"Oh, all right. But when you're done, I need to see you. Understand?"

"Yes, Lady Washu. I will be there."

Washu turned and started towards her laboratory. _Maybe Ceal has noticed Sasami too_, she thought. Ceal had delayed her plans, but only because he had promised to help. _If I can find a way to use that honor to counter the belief that he owes me life, limb and soul. _Washu remembered that had been the pledge made by Ceal and his people, more than eight thousand years past. She recalled that they had been polite and had done their best for her and her team during the crisis. They had mourned for those who had lost their lives. Washu also had learned that his people were loyal and helpful to herself and her teammates, even at great cost to themselves. She could accept a certain amount of gratitude: a statue or two, perhaps. After all, she _was_ the 'Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe'. _This hero worship could get addictive. _

Ceal and Sasami stepped out of the kitchen. "Lady Washu? I am ready to assist you in these tests of yours."

"Ceal?" Sasami took Ceal's hand in hers.

He looked down at Sasami and smiled. "Tommorrow, you must finish your story of how you met the Lady Washu. Now, let us begin."

_He moves like a condemned man,_ Washu thought. "Ceal, tell me - do you have any friends?"

He stared at Washu, a quizzical look on his face. "Do you mean allies?"

"No, I mean _friends_, like Tenchi and the rest of us."

Ceal looked down for a moment, then met her gaze. The fire and determination that Washu had seen back in the woods had returned. "No, Lady Washu. I have lived most of my life separated from others."

"Why is that?"

Cael touched the jagged scar on his face in response.

"That scar can't be the only reason."

"Lady Washu..." Ceal paused, and seemed on the verge of making a revelation. "No. My scar is not the reason for my being alone." There was sadness to his voice then.

Kamidake was the current guard stationed by Washu's lab as Tenchi waited for them. Washu reached into her pocket. She hated to do this, but she needed answers and she didn't think that Ceal was going to let her do most of them...at least, not willingly, duty to her or not. Still, it might be interesting to see how many tests Ceal would allow before she had to use the device. But she wouldn't use it until Tenchi left.

"Miss Washu." Mihoshi walked down the hall. "Oh, Miss Washu, could I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Can't this wait for a little while, Mihoshi? I'm about to begin some work in my lab."

"Oh no...it's very important."

"Well, all right. Tenchi and Ceal, why don't you both go down and wait for me."

"You know, Washu, if you're going to be busy with Mihoshi, we can postpone the tests until tomorrow." Tenchi gave a nervous smile.

"This won't take too long. You two go ahead. Kamidake, don't let them leave until I return."

"Of course, Lady Washu."

Tenchi and Ceal passed through the dimensional barrier that led to Washu's lab. Washu turned to Mihoshi.

"What's all this about, hmm?"

"I'm so very sorry, Miss Washu. Please forgive me." Tears streamed down Mihoshi's face.

"What's wrong," Washu asked, and was shocked to see Mihoshi's face twist.

"Nothing, now." Mihoshi's voice sounded different, wrong. She jabbed a needle into Washu's arm before Washu could cry out. Washu slumped to the floor, paralyzed. "Now then, Washu, let us leave. We don't want to keep Lady Tokimi waiting, do we? Togami Plan Three - Execute now."

Mihoshi picked up Washu's prone body and disappeared in a bright yellow flash as Ayeka and Sasami entered the hallway. They ran to Kamidake.

"Kamidake, what happened?"

"The Lady Washu was escorting Lord Tenchi and Ceal own to her lab, then Lady Mihoshi insisted she needed to speak with her. So Lady Washu sent Lord Tenchi and Ceal down and ordered me not to let them leave."

"I order you to release Lord Tenchi this very minute!"

"Yes, Princess Ayeka."

"What about Ceal," Sasami asked.

"Release him too." Ayeka entered the lab. Tenchi stood by an exhibit of strange creatures that appeared to be a cross between a crab and a worm.

"Lord Tenchi, where is Ceal?"

"I am here, Princess Ayeka." Ceal crouched in the shadows like a predator.

"Must you do that?"

"No, but..."

"Ceal, please! Lady Washu has been abducted."

Ceal leapt up. How could Ayeka have forgotten how far he had jumped in the forest from a crouched position?

"Who had taken Lady Washu?" Anger in Ceal's voice.

"It was Mihoshi. Well, it looked like her," Sasami entered the lab.

"That doesn't make any sense," Tenchi said.

"It might. When you returned from your search, didn't you mention that Mihoshi was ill or injured from a fall?" Ceal said.

"Yes, but how did you...never mind. What of it?"

"If what I believe is true, then Lady Washu and detective Mihoshi are in the gravest of dangerous."

"How could this day get worse?" Ayeka asked.

"Mihoshi could be dead and Washu will be taken to Lady Tokimi. Princess Ayeka, have you heard of the Leeches of Life?"

"Yes, but they're a myth, something told to children to keep them in line."

"That's true now, but they existed and still do. Your Mihoshi is now a host to one. It will drain her life force until she is an empty, lifeless husk. And if the legends are correct, they are almost indestructible. They have a few weaknesses, but most physical attacks are completely useless. Yet, there may be a way one of my abilities can affect them, but we must hurry. The creature will leave as quickly as it is able. Lord Tenchi, I will need your and Ryoko's help. With Ryoko's powers of flight and her ability to teleport, we may be able to get to the transport in time. Where is Ryoko now?"

"Ryoko was sitting on the front step the last time I saw her," Sasami said.

Tenchi and Ceal raced outside, to find Ryoko sound asleep. Ceal knelt beside her.

"Ryoko." Ceal shook her. "Ryoko, you must wake up."

One of Ryoko's eyes opened a crack. "Oh, it's just you, Ceal. Whuchya want, hmm? More sssssake?" She giggled.

"Tenchi," Sasami came up beside Tenchi. "Mihoshi poured the sake into the flasks while everyone else was eating!"

Tenchi picked up one of the flasks by Ryoko's head and examined it. "Do you think the sake was drugged, Ceal?"

"It's possible, but I don't know how sake usually affects Ryoko."

"Hey Ceal," Ryoko slurred. "Ya really kicked my tail today, didn'cha?"

Ceal looked embarrassed, but he replied. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Well, les' drink to ya kickin' my butt." Ryoko looked around. "Hey Tenchi, give me that flask back,o k?"

Cael grabbed Ryoko's wrist. She tried to pull away, but Ceal held fast. "The first time we met, Ryoko, you won. Remember?"

"Well then, les' drink to kickin' each others tails." She tried to grab the flask from Tenchi.

"Later, Ryoko," Ceal said.

"Whadya mean lahter?" Ryoko eyed Ceal with suspicious.

"Tenchi and I need your help now to find Washu. I'll drink with you later about our mutual butt-kicking capabilities. All right?"

"Nah...it's a tie. Tha's no good. I want a third round. Shay yesh an' I'll help ya."

"Agreed." Ceal released her wrist.

"So watch you want me to do?"

"I need you to fly out about eight clicks; make a circle and see if you can find a spaceship. I'll try to sense the Life Leech from here."

Ryoko stood up, unsteady on her feet. "Ryo-oh-ki! How 'bout you an' me finding little old Washu for Ceal, huh?"

Ryo-oh-ki, who had been in the garden, came out. She leapt into the air and transformed into Space Battleship mode. Ryoko entered the ship, followed by Sasami.

"Tenchi, I should go with Ryoko," Sasami said

"Alright. You might be able to help in the search." Ryoko reached down to her. "Welcome aboard, Sasami. Dear old mom is waiting to get rescued...again."

Tenchi and Ceal could hear Ryoko's laughter coming from inside the ship as it started moving before the door sealed shut.

Ayeka emerged from the house. She was dressed in Juraian battle clothes. "Here, Tenchi. Take this." She gave Tenchi the Master Key.

"Ceal...Er, I found these down in Washu's lab. I thought you could use it now." She held out Ceal's power whip to him.

"Thank you, Princess Ayeka." Ceal twisted the base of the handle and extracted a small two-way radio and spoke into it. "Ryoko, can you hear me?"

Static answered him. Tenchi took the radio and tried.

"Ryoko, if you can her me, speak up. Come on..."

"Hey Tenchi, whatcha doing?" Ryoko's voice came over the radio.

"Ryoko, has Ryo-oh-ki found any signs of either a ship or Washu?"

"Not yet, but when I get my hands on the scum who drugged me -"

"Sounds like your head is clearing up."

"I guess so. Hey Tenchi, Ryo-oh-ki's picked up something about sixty kilometers from the house. Should we return and pick you up?"

Ceal shook his head. "She should stay there and keep an eye on that ship."

"Did you hear that," Tenchi asked.

"Yes, but how are you going to get over here?"

Ceal smiled. He showed Tenchi the whip, twisted the handle, and a small stud appeared. He pressed it, and a new voice came over the frequency.

"Ceal. I've been waiting and waiting! Are you all right?"

"Yes. I need you to pick me and two others up."

"You got it!"

"Who was that?" Ayeka asked.

"That was my ship, the Night Bird."

"A talking ship?"

"Yes. It's not like one of your Juraian tree ships, or Ryo-oh-ki, but it meets my needs, and it's mine...for a short time, at least." A shooting star appeared overhead, heading toward them. "There it is now."

While Ceal summoned his ship, Ryo-oh-ki circled the ship she had found hidden deep in the woods, and Ryoko waited with Sasami.

"I hope Tenchi and the others get here soon."

"Me too, Sasami. Ryo-oh-ki, I want you to hover right above that ship. Don't give them any room to maneuver."

"Mreow." Ryo-oh-ki dropped sown until she hovered less than 50 centimeters over the ship.

"Ryoko, what is that?"

Ryoko turned her attention to the monitor Sasami was watched. She saw a fast moving object coming straight at them. Then Tenchi's face appeared over the communications system.

"Tenchi is that you coming at us?"

"It sure is," Tenchi smiled.

"Hurry up and get your butt over here."

Ceal's voice came over the system. "On our way."

Ryo-oh-ki suddenly shuddered, and Sasami gasped. "The ship is trying to move."

Ryoko checked her monitors. Indeed, the other ship was trying to rise into the air and push Ryo-oh-ki out of the way. Ryoko concentrated on the controls. "Come on, Ryo-oh-ki, don't let that piece of garbage shove you around." In response to Ryoko's encouragement, Ryo-oh-ki pushed back.

Inside the Togami, Washu was coming around enough to blink. Mihoshi was busy at the controls and cursed at Ryoko for interfering with her prize. She pushed a button on the communications board.

"Move aside, Ryoko. I've no grudge against you or any of the others, but Washu is coming with me. Besides, you don't want to start a fight. After all, little Washu could get hurt during the confusion. And, what about poor Mihoshi? You'll have to hurt her to stop me. Even if you do, I'll simply find another host." She picked up a knife and cut the bak Mihoshi's hand. Blood dripped from the wound. "Now, I don't feel a thing...but let's see how Miss Mihoshi feels about it?"

Mihoshi's eyes glazed over for a moment, then she let out a blood curdling scream. She grabbed her wrist. "Ahh - Ryoko, you've got to help me. Please." Mihoshi burst into tears.

Sasami appeared on the video screen. "Mihoshi, we're here to help you. Land the ship and open the airlocks. We'll come in, we'll help..."

Mihoshi's eyes glazed again. "Oh, I don't think so, Sasami. If you don't move your ship then poor little Mihoshi will just go all to pieces." She slashed the back of Mihoshi's hand a second time, forming a red X. The Mihoshi's creature giggled. "Oooh, I bet the hurts. You have one minute to move, or I'll send you her entire hand. Ta ta!"

The video on Ryoko's screen went black.

"Ryoko, I'm scared. What will happen to Mihoshi?"

Ryoko fumed. "Damn that thing! Ryo-oh-ki, move out of the ship's path."

Ryo-oh-ki mewed once, a sad sound, and moved out of the way. The ship under her belly started to rise even before Ryo-oh-ki had completely cleared out, clipping her. The Night Bird tried to block the Togami's escape. Ryo-oh-ki slammed into the Night Bird and forced it to veer away. Ceal appeared on Ryoko's video screen.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to save Washu and Mihoshi, Ceal!"

"By letting them escape?" The screens of both ships split, each showing Mihoshi and the occupants of the other ship.

"Thank you so much, Ryoko, for helping me out."

"Stop that," Sasami yelled. "You're not the real Mihoshi, so stop pretending to be her."

"Poor Sasami. This really does bother you, doesn't it? But you know that I don't care. As for you, Ceal, when I return to Lady Tokimi and report on your failure and disloyalty, I am sure that I'll be sent back to fetch you and bring you back for just punishment."

"Release detective Mihoshi and use me as your host. That way, you will already have Washu and myself as prisoners. Perhaps Lady Tokimi will let you keep me as well."

"Ooohhh." Mihoshi's eyebrows raised. "That does sound tempting, but it just wouldn't work, Ceal. Besides, I wouldn't trust you to keep your word and I don't think I could control you half as well as Mihoshi. I've listened for over one hundred years about you and Lady Washu. Lady Washu did this and Lady Washu did that. Well, I'm _sick_ of hearing about her. Why would I want to know your thoughts once we joined? Tell you what; I'll sent you a little souvenir before I leave, something to keep close to your heart until I return to rip it out in front of your cold, dead eye...oops! I mean eyes."

The creature traced a line that followed the scar on Ceal's face down the left side of Mihoshi's face. "But of course Lady Tokimi may demand some other part of your anatomy."

The screen went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: No Need for a Chase

Ceal stepped forward. He watched as the Togami began to take off again.

"Night Bird, arm the dragon to fire at close distance - "

"Ceal, you can't do that." Tenchi grabbed his shoulder. Ceal spun around, and slapped Tenchi's hand away, a half-crazed look in his eyes.

"Stop this. That...thing may harm Mihoshi or Lady Washu. Ceal, think. Even if you can stop that ship, what will happen to them?" Ayeka took Ceal's hand in hers.

The madness seemed to fade from his eyes. Ceal's shut his eyes and let out a long, frustrated sigh. His voice sounded tired.

"Ceal? What should I do?" The voice of the Night Bird's computer.

"Disregard that last command. Follow the Togami, but do not interfere with her course or speed."

"Understood."

Then Ryoko's voice filled the control room. "Tenchi, Cael...what's going on over there? Do you want me to transport over?"

"No. In fact, perhaps the two of you should transport over the Ryo-oh-ki and leave, bringing Lady Washu and detective Mihoshi back to me."

"I don't think that would work, Ceal," Tenchi spoke softly.

"It is my fault that Lady Washu is in this trouble. I could have taken her to Lady Tokimi, but I feared what the meeting might have meant for her. Now she is in even greater danger, all because I had to try and warn Lady Washu while trying to fulfill my duty to Lady Tokimi. I have failed both."

"Ceal, stop it. You have served Lady Tokimi faithfully for more than nine hundred years. You have served her well. You did everything she has asked of you and more. You truly have fulfilled your duty to both."

"But - "

"No buts, Ceal. It was your destiny to find Lady Washu. And now destiny decrees that you and your allies save her."

Ceal straightened his shoulders. "Life, limb, and soul."

"What did you say," Ayeka asked.

Cael smiled, a sad smile. "It's a saying of my people. Ryoko, what is the range of the sensors for Ryo-oh-ki?

Ryoko's face showed a confused look for a moment, then she answered. "About ten thousand kilometers without atmosphere. Why?"

"Night Bird's range is 100,000. If it's acceptable, let us lead. We will follow them. You follow us and keep at a distance of thirteen thousand kilometers behind us. I doubt the Togami's sensors are even as good as our, so she won't be able to sense you."

"Sounds like a plan," Ryoko replied.

Sasami appeared on the screen. "Will we be able to stop them before they can take Washu to Lady Tokimi?"

"I believe so. The Togami must refuel and pick up supplies before finishing its journey. This is when we will have our best chance to catch up to them and rescue the Lady Washu."

"How long until the Togami must stop," Ayeka asked.

"Three to five days," Night Bird replied.

"Five days...For now we must pursue them and wait for our chance." Tenchi tried to stifle a yawn.

"Its been a long day, hast it?" Ceal watched Tenchi. "There is an area for you and Ayeka to rest if you wish."

"That would be very nice," Ayeka said.

"Night Bird, continue with the planned course of action."

"Confirmed, Captain Ceal," the ship responded.

Ceal led the way down a dimly lit corridor. Tenchi noticed the ship was cooler than

any other he had been in before. Ayeka must have noticed this as well.

"Excuse me, Ceal, but is your ship always so cold?"

"Cold? I found it quite warm on your world. Night Bird, increase internal temperature to 30 degrees Celsius."

"30 degrees Celsius, Ceal? Confirm, please." The voice of Night Bird's computer echoed through the hall.

"Confirmed," Ceal replied, then spoke to Tenchi and Ayeka. "Forgive me, but I try to keep the lighting and temperature fixed to correspond to my home world. Night Bird, please fix my quarters to 24 degrees Celsius."

"Confirmed," the computer replied.

"There are ten rooms down this hallway. Six of them are unlocked; take any you would like. I must return to the control room for a short time."

"Thank you very much, Ceal," Tenchi said.

"You don't need to thank me. You are now my guests." Ceal smiled. "It would not do to treat you ill when you treated me so well. Now, if you will excuse me."

Ceal gave them a half bow and left Tenchi and Ayeka alone. The two walked down the hall. There were three doors on each side of the hallway that were open. Each room had been set up to quarter three people: there were three dressers, three beds and three small closets. Ayeka looked behind a small screen; there was a small area for washing, and a lavatory.

Tenchi took a room across the hall from Ayeka's. He looked in the closet and found several sets of clothing. Tenchi felt very tired. He lay down and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the ship was quiet. Tenchi got up, washed, and changed into one of the sets of clothes. He stepped out to the hallway. It was brighter than before. Tenchi made his way back to the control room. Ceal sat at the controls, his chin to his chest and his eyes closed.

"He's asleep." The voice of the ship's computer was soft.

"How long did I sleep?" Tenchi asked.

"About five hours."

"NIght Bird, may I contact Ryoko?"

"Yes. Ceal has ordered me to grant you and Princess Ayeka limited access to all ship areas, most of my abilities and systems. Contacting Ryoko."

Ryoko's face appeared on the communication screen. "Hey, Tenchi! I see you've made yourself at home." She smiled as her attention turned to the sleeping Ceal. "What did you do, knock him out again?"

"Ceal just fell asleep a few minutes ago," Night Bird's voice sounded defensive.

"Well, so you don't just do as you're told."

Night Bird's computer laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! I do what I want when I want, and right now talking to you is not one of them."

Ryoko looked shocked. "You've got quite an attitude for a machine. So Tenchi, what did you want?"

"I was making sure you and Sasami are okay."

"We're fine, Tenchi, but I don't like you being over there on Ceal's ship..."

"Ceal's been fine; he's treating us well, so there's no need to worry."

"Ceal's not the problem. It's you being alone with Ayeka! I don't trust her not to try and take advantage of you while I'm not there."

"Ryoko," Ayeka began.

Tenchi rolled his eyes. "Please don't start, you two! I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Tenchi. Ryoko out." Her image faded from the screen.

"Ryoko seems quite fond of you." The computer commented.

"You're very different from any ship I've ever met," Tenchi said.

"Thank you. Do you prefer 'Tenchi' or 'Lord Tenchi'?"

"Ah...just 'Tenchi' will do." Tenchi replied quick. "I was wondering; what kind of a machine are you, Night Bird?"

"Well, to call me simply a machine would be like calling Ryo-oh-ki a machine. Although I can not change into an organic form or change my size, she and I are much alike in that we feel and think for ourselves."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

"No offense taken, Tenchi. If you are hungry, there are ration packs in the storage area." A wall map lit up with a glowing dot to show the location.

"Thank you. I am hungry...I wonder why?"

"You were in your cabin for five house, thirty-six minutes and forty-one seconds."

Tenchi followed the map and opened a small door leading to the storage area. The room was larger than he expected. It was filled with shelves of tubes, strange fruits and vegetables of all shapes, sizes and colors. Tenchi reached for a tube. It had a label written in a language that Tenchi didn't know. He couldn't even guess the meaning. He broke open the seal and squeezed some of the paste onto his finger to taste it. _Not bad_, he thought. Tenchi found some wafers that looked like crackers on another shelf. He took some of them and started to look over the fruit. He thought that he would try one that looked similar to a lime, except its rind was bright red.

"I would stay away from any foods you don't recognize," Night Bird's voice came over the speaker.

"Why?"

"Ceal has no sense of taste. If you blindfold him and cover his nose, he could not tell the difference between mud and pudding."

"That is not true." Ceal chimed in. "Mud is grainier, but Night Bird is correct in that I can not taste flavors. Besides, I know that these fruits are harmless to me, but I have no idea how they might affect you."

Ceal came into the storage area and handed two extra tubes to Tenchi. "I got these the last time I was in Juraian space. This one is a vegetable concentrate. It goes well with the protein mixture you tried. The other one is a fruit and calcium supplement. My last target was very fond of this flavor."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps Princess Ayeka can tell you which fruits and vegetables are safe and most flavorful," Night Bird suggested. "And Ceal, you should go to your quarters and get some real sleep."

"With Lady Washu in danger, how can I..."

"And how do you expect to help her if you're exhausted?"

Ceal looked ready to argue, then he shook his head and threw up his hands. "You win, Night Bird."

"Was there any doubt?"

Ceal sighed. "Wake me in four hours. Confirm."

"Confirmed."

"Tenchi, Night Bird can handle the piloting by herself, but if there are any major course changes or anything out of the ordinary about the ship we're following, please have Night Bird wake me up."

"Sure, Ceal." Tenchi watched Ceal leave the storage room and then the control center. Ceal patted the door frame as he left. Tenchi heard Ceal's voice as he went down the corridor, but couldn't make out what Ceal was saying.

"Night Bird," Tenchi asked, "Are there any other crew onboard?"

"Other than Ceal, you mean? No, not at this time. Ceal wanted to find Lady Washu alone."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Sit down and eat, Tenchi." A chair rose from the floor in the control room. Tenchi left the storage area, sat down and began to eat. Ceal couldn't taste, but Tenchi could. He enjoyed his breakfast. Before he finished the last tube of fruit past, he saw Ayeka come down the hall.

"Good morning, Ayeka." Tenchi greeted her.

Princess Ayeka looked uncomfortable. "Lord Tenchi, have you spoken with Sasami yet?"

"No, Princess, not in a while. Why?"

"I'm afraid that Ryoko is teaching my sister all sorts of bad habits."

"If you would like, I can contact Ryo-oh-ki for you," Night Bird offered.

"Yes, please."

There were several silent seconds before Sasami's face appeared on screen. She looked tired and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yes, Ayeka? What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright over there on Ryo-oh-ki...that is all."

"I'm fine. How are you and Tenchi doing?"

"We're fine, too."

"That's good! And how is Ceal?"

Ayeka made a small, sour frown at the inquiry. "He's alright too, I suppose."

"I'm glad."

"Is there anything else?" Ayeka yawned. "No? Good. We'll talk to you later."

Everyone said their goodbyes, then the screen went blank before changing back to a view of the Togami. Suddenly, the ship made a sharp turn.

"That's the tenth time the Togami has done that," Night Bird commented.

"Should we wake Ceal?" Tenchi asked.

"No. Captain Ceal needs to rest if he is to be of any help during a rescue attempt. Besides, this is not a major direction change."

"Lord Tenchi, I am hungry. Is there anything for breakfast?"

"Yes, Princess. Right over here." Tenchi showed her to the storage area.

Ayeka looked around. She did not appear to like the selection because she didn't select anything to eat.

"Is there something wrong," Tenchi asked.

"Oh no...it's just that some of these fruits are from Jurai, and it made me a little uncomfortable. It reminded me that I haven't spoken to my parents for some time."

"Maybe you should after we rescue Washu. You can sent them a message." Tenchi offered her a tube of protein concentrate.

"Thank you, Tenchi." Ayeka reached for the offered tube, then picked up one of the fruits from a full shelf. It was similar in size to a small orange, but was blue. "Have you tried one of these, Tenchi?"

Ayeka took another and offered it to Tenchi.

"Not yet, Princess. Ceal said that I should wait for you to show me which fruits were good to eat."

"My, how strange. Why didn't he tell you himself?"

"I don't think he knew which ones are safe."

"I don't like being told what to do by a mere machine," Ayeka said, and picked up another blue fruit.

"Tenchi, Lady Ayeka," Night Bird called, "I think you two should get back here."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: No Need for Unwanted Gifts

Tenchi returned to the control room. On the main view screen, he saw Mihoshi's face. She looked horrible. Her skin was drawn and pale, and there were dark rings under her eyes.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" The worst part was that Mihoshi was acting normal. It was her voice and mannerisms. "Tenchi, where is Gaba? Oops, I mean Ceal. That was silly of me, wasn't it? You know, Tenchi, this could all be so much easier on all of us."

She held up the hands she had slashed earlier to the camera and giggled. "Now really, Tenchi, you don't want to see little Washu or little Mihoshi hurt any more, do you?"

"If you surrender now, I will make sure that the courts go easy on you." Ayeka's voice was stern.

"Oh...Princess Ayeka, did you sleep well? Actually, with Tenchi there, I suppose the question is: did you sleep at all? Oh my!" Mihoshi covered her mouth, then tittered. "That was rude of me, wasn't it?"

Ceal materialized, having walked through a wall. "What do you want now, you miscreant?"

"Well, Geba," she spoke softly. "I wanted you to know that, when the mood hits me, I can keep my word too."

"Your word?"

"Of course, silly man. Didn't I promise you a souvenir? Well, here it comes. I hope you like it."

A long and narrow box appeared in front of Ceal. He bent down, a worried look on his face. The container was similar to the boxes that flowers were shipped in on Earth, Tenchi noted. It was even wrapped with a pink ribbon and topped with a bow. Suddenly, Ceal and the present were surrounded by a purple globe. Ceal looked up and smiled.

"A precaution, just in case." Ceal unwrapped the box. He untied the bow and set the ribbon to one side. He lifted the lid slow, so that the lower half slid down and away from the top. Ceal placed one hand under the box and cradled it gingerly. He looked for wires underneath. Seeing none, he began to open the box wider until the top and bottom separated. Inside, something was wrapped in paper. Ceal slowly began to spread the wrappings out.

The forcefield faded away. Tenchi and Ayeka could look into the container. It was filled with hair - long locks of hair - but it wasn't Mihoshi's.

"Oh my goodness!"

Ceal turned to look at Ayeka. Both she and Tenchi had stepped forward. Ceal stared at them, a fist full of thick hair. "What is this? I do not understand this."

Tenchi patted Ceal's shoulder. "Ceal, that's..." He trailed off, tears formed in his eyes.

Ceal already knew what he was holding, in his heart, but his mind refused to accept the reality.

"Ceal...it's Washu's hair."

"No." Ceal spoke in a whisper so quiet that Tenchi, who knelt beside him, could barely hear him.

Ceal stared in horror at the hair in his hands, still unable to comprehend. It couldn't be. This hair was much like Washu's, but the color was wrong: it was too light, no...too dark... but close. The length was wrong too. Washu's hair was long and beautiful - Ceal didn't dare to continue the thought - this was too short. No, too long, yes oh yes, too long. No! It was the right color and the right length after all. Ceal felt someone shake him. Tenchi's hand was on his shoulder.

"Ceal. Ceal, are you alright?"

His muscles tensed and Ceal almost twisted out of Tenchi's grasp. No. Tenchi, Ryoko and the Princesses were Lady Washu's friends, her family. To treat them badly was equal to treating _her_ badly. He bowed his head and stood up. Ceal looked at Tenchi, then at Ayeka. Although he looked younger then either of them, he knew he was older by far. Ceal realized then that he still held onto the hair. He nodded to Tenchi then...I'm alright...and knelt. He placed the hair back in the box. It was then Ceal noticed a second small container hidden within the tresses.

He extracted the container; It was wet and warm, and it stained his fingers red. Blood! Ceal shook his head.

"So, Ceal, I just _have _to know." Mihoshi leaned towards the screen, her chin resting on one fist. "What do you think of the bouquet I sent you? Wasn't it just beautiful?"

"And the smaller box?" Ceal muttered.

"Oh that? It's a present for Sasami. I made her a little offer about hands and time. I figure all of this weaving back and forth has cost us about 25 seconds. She held up her other hand that until this point had been offscreen. She waggled the thumb and the two remaining fingers on the bloody thing that had once been a hand.

"Mihoshi!" Tenchi cried out. "You evil monster, what have you done to her?"

"Oh this? Silly me. I don't feel a thing, but sweet Mihoshi will when I release my control over her. Now let's make a little deal. You stop following me and I promise not to separate Washu and Mihoshi into any more pieces. Of course, if you keep on following, maybe I will sent you something nice of Washu's...something not as easily replaced as her hair. Well? I'm not cruel, you see. I'll give you, say, three minutes to decide. If you are still tailing me after that time, you can expect another little gift. If you'll excuse me; Tenchi, Princess, Ceal...I've got things to do, blades to sharpen, and prisoners to check on." Mihoshi gave them a sweet smile as the video turned off.

"Night Bird, contact Ryo-oh-ki," Ceal commanded.

Ryoko appeared on the main screen in the middle of a yawn. She shook her head, obviously annoyed. "How about a little more warning next -"

Ceal cut her off mid-sentence. "No time! Night Bird is going to pass the Togami. I will attempt to get aboard as we pass."

"Why the rush?"

"NIght Bird, set interception course. Adjust speed..."

"Ceal, answer me." Ryoko looked worried.

"...after I eject, reverse course and join up with Ryo-oh-ki."

"Yes, Ceal. Time remaining: two minutes and thirty-nine seconds. We will reach coordination point in fifty-seven seconds."

"Ceal?" Princess Ayeka said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, I wish there was more time. I'm hoping to get aboard undetected when Night Bird passes the Togami..."

"Forty-three seconds." Night Bird's computerized voice hung in the air.

"I've got to get to an airlock now."

Ceal passed through one of the walls, leaving Tenchi and Ayeka alone in the control room. They watched the screen that showed an image of the Togami. The distance to the other ship was dwindling rapidly. Then Night Bird passed with seemingly only a few dozen meters between the two ships.

"There he is." Princess Ayeka pointed. Ceal tumbled through the void of space, heading right into the Togami's path.

"He'll be crushed," Tenchi said. He wondered what they could do to help, but already the two ships were distancing themselves from one another. Ceal disappeared behind the hull of the Togami.

Night Bird spoke up. "Captain Ceal won't be hurt. He just has to time it right..."

"Does he have experience with this sort of thing?" Ayeka seemed concerned.

"Perhaps. He's done something similar before, but it is dangerous."

"Then why is he doing it," Tenchi shouted.

"As a spy aboard the Togami," Night Bird sounded sad, "he may be able to slow them down, maybe find a way to rescue the Lady Washu and Detective Mihoshi...but not alone. Every time he becomes immaterial, it costs him energy; energy that he will need to fight the being possessing Mihoshi."

"How can we help him?"

"First, we link up with Ryo-oh-ki like Ceal wanted. Then we decide our next course of

action," Night Bird said.

Within a minute, Night Bird and Ryo-oh-ki were connected via their airlocks. As soon as atmosphere passed between the ships, Sasami ran into the Night Bird, hollering.

"Ayeka, Tenchi, Ceal! Where are you?"

Tenchi ran down the corridor to meet her. Ayeka placed the box containing Washu's hair into Ceal's cabin. Night Bird insisted that the smaller package be placed into the food storage area. Ayeka placed it inside a small freezer unit that needed a passcode to open it. The ship had promised that as soon as the unit was closed up it would remain locked and Sasami couldn't gain access.

Sasami looked at the room Tenchi had stayed in during the time he slept. "Gee, Tenchi, this ship seems big and empty," She spoke in a low whisper, as if she were afraid that speaking in a normal voice might be impolite, or might break the silence of the intense hollow ship.

She tried to open one of the doors that had been locked earlier, and Tenchi was surprised when it opened. She entered, followed by Tenchi. Night Bird's voice began to speak in response to her question.

"The reason there is so much room is because Ceal's world still has so few people. If someone walked for a week straight on their world, they might not see another person."

"If he likes being alone, I bet he wouldn't like a visit to Tokyo on Earth," Sasami said.

"No...but it's not as if Ceal enjoys being by himself; he's just used to it."

"You and Ceal must have worked together for a long time, because you seem to know him really well."

"I've known him 770 years."

"Wow...that is a long time," Tenchi said.

Sasami saw an item sticking out from under a pillow on the bed. She pulled it out and was surprised to see a small Juraian harp.

"Is that were it got to? Ceal's been wondering where it was," Night Bird said.

"Is this Ceal's cabin?" Tenchi felt uncomfortable at the thought. He was a guest here, and if this was Ceal's quarters, then he felt like he was invading Ceal's privacy.

"No, he was in here because of a internal reading that we were losing water from this area. Ceal came in to fix the leak."

"Does Ceal play?" Sasami strummed the strings on the harp.

"A little here and there. Ceal's mother played it, and played it well. He has recordings

of her music, if you would like, I could play some for you."

"Maybe later," Tenchi said, and returned to the control room.

Ryoko sat in the control seat, watching the scene when the box transported on board. She fast forwarded to Ceal teleporting out and disappearing behind the bulk of the Togami.

"He's insane, plain and simple. I've got to say that he's got enough nerve for ten space pirates."

"Ahem." Tenchi coughed as he entered. Ryoko turned to look at him.

"Tenchi," she cried, and leapt out of the chair. "I was so worried!"

Ryoko grabbed onto Tenchi and wrapped him in a massive hug. Tenchi tried to squirm out of her grip.

"Excuse me, Ryoko, but we must discuss our current situation." Night Bird's electronic voice sounded irritated.

"What bugs got into your system?" Ryoko responded.

The lights in the control room dimmed. Tenchi looked down the hall, and noticed the lights were dim there as well.

"There are no bugs in my systems, only a pest on my bridge."

Tenchi was sure that if Night Bird were a person, and if she were here, that she would be scowling at Ryoko. That thought must have also crossed Ryoko's mind. She lowered her chin and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"All right...so how do we assist Ceal now? Does he have any way to contact us, or can we contact him?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes, but I don't dare try talking to him because the Togami might pick up my broadcast."

"Well, what did we expect when it comes to Washu? Ceal might as well not have a brain, seeing the way he's acting. Er, I mean, sssshh." Ryoko smirked.

"Ryoko, why must you act like such a pest all of the time?" Ayeka entered the control room.

"Cut it out, you two. We have to come up with a plan to rescue all of them." Tenchi felt annoyed that Ryoko and Ayeka insisted on arguing over every thing, even during a time of crisis.

"Tenchi is correct. We must work together to save Lady Washu and Detective Mihoshi. As for my over-anxious partner, I'm sure that even aboard the Togami, he'll be capable of taking care of himself." Night Bird spoke with such conviction that Tenchi smiled in response.

_I wonder who has more confidence in Ceal's abilities: Ceal himself, or Night Bird, _Tenchi thought.

"Here is a quick rundown of the Togami's abilities. She has a crew of one hundred and forty."

"What?" Tenchi said, worried that the odds had just gone up significantly.

"Sounds like fun to me." Ryoko cracked her knuckles. "Ryo-oh-ki will swoop in and blow the Togami's propulsion unit to rubble. Then, we'll order them to release Washu and Mihoshi or we'll -"

"No! I'm sorry, that won't work." Night Bird interrupted Ryoko. "If you destroy the propulsion unit, that creature possessing Detective Mihoshi will kill her just for spite and disfigure Lady Washu for the sheer pleasure of it. It can possess any one of the crew and we would never know which one. Ryoko. You were a space pirate..."

"One of the best."

"Let's say that Togami is carrying valuable but fragile cargo, like a rare fire crystals. How would you go about stealing them without damaging any of them?"

"Well...I'd get close enough to teleport onto the Togami. That is, if it doesn't have an active force field..." Ryoko paused, thinking.

"Go on, please," Night Bird prompted.

"I don't think I would go alone. I would take Ryo-oh-ki along. She could be my scout. She's small enough that she might go unnoticed for a while, and I'd also take Tenchi with me."

"Of _course_ you would," Ayeka said.

"That's right, Ayeka, I'd take Tenchi instead of you..." Ayeka frowned and narrowed her eyes. Ryoko's smile grew wider as Ayeka took the bait. "...but not for the reasons you think, Princess. First, Tenchi has an extremely powerful force field. Second, the Light Hawk Sword is a great equalizer with the odds against us. And we don't know what shape Ceal is in. He may be a prisoner by now."

As she spoke, Ryoko walked towards Tenchi and Ayeka. Suddenly, she grabbed Tenchi around his neck and pulled him up against her body. She bent her head down and whispered in his ear: "And three, you're much cuter than Ayeka."

"What was that?" Ayeka snarled. "What are you trying to say, Ryoko?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, your Sissiness." Ryoko smirked and kept her hold on Tenchi.

"Would you mind letting me go now, please?" Tenchi was ignored.

"And last but not least, Tenchi can propel himself in space. Right, Princess?"

Ayeka lowered her head. "Yes, Ryoko. You are quite correct. Tenchi is the correct choice to go with you and Ryo-oh-ki."

"Fine. Now that we've settled that, let's discuss how to get you three close enough to teleport onto the Togami," Night Bird said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: No Need for Heroics

On board the Togami, things were not running as smoothly as they should have. Mihoshi had almost broken free of the possessing entity three times, and her energy wouldn't last much longer. Perhaps three days at the most. Already, the entity was considering a replacement host; for a moment, it considered taking Washu - but only for a moment. The entity was sure Lady Tokimi would be displeased with her for cutting Washu's hair off. All that remained was short and uneven stubble. The entity glanced down at her mangled hand. Mihoshi wouldn't be happy about this. _Oh well_. The crew could take care of the ship's controls. She knew they were terrified of her.

'Her'...the entity wondered why it always considered itself to be the same gender as the host it occupied. She certainly enjoyed the reactions of shock and surprise that she received from the crew when she had first boarded the Togami. The ship might not have self aware programming like the Night Bird did, but the personnel more than made up for that. Ceal's mock charge at the Togami had worried her for a second, but the crew had stood their ground and reacted flawlessly.

The idea that Ceal had snapped worried her. Perhaps she had pushed too far with the fingers and the hair. She could envision Ceal sacrificing himself and maybe the Night Bird in order to destroy her, but not with Washu and Mihoshi as hostages - especially his Lady Washu. She knew Ceal had spent the last four thousand years searching for Washu.

The Togami was drawing near the point where she and Washu would leave the ship on a shuttle in order to warp to Lady Tokimi's dimensional base. Lady Tokimi would reward her richly for bringing Washu to her, and by reporting on Ceal's traitorous behavior, she might curry even more favor, and be forgiven for removing Washu's hair. Yes, Ceal would be shown for the fraud he was and always had been.

How D3, Lady Tokimi's most powerful servant, and the Lady Tokimi could not see that she was a much better servant than Ceal, with his honor, could even be. D3 had told the entity many times that Ceal was like a careful farmer who only picked the ripe fruits that people requested, while the entity was a typhoon that picked the fruits and the trees as well. Well, both methods had their uses. Lady Tokimi always seemed pleased with Ceal; he had never failed (until now), but when he and the entity had been ordered to work as a team or were sent after the same target - as they were now - Ceal's luck had held. Even when she had captured their prey, she usually owed her success in some way to Ceal. Many victims, when they learned Ceal was after them, did stupid things in order to protect themselves. This made it all the easier for the entity to catch them using her own methods. Still, the idea of Ceal hunting her down for the rest of her life was a thought that she did not wish to consider.

The Togami needed to be resupplied soon. There might be a way to get rid of Ceal during that period. Of course, if she were able to capture the Night Bird and return it to the Lady Tokimi, she might be rewarded with the Night Bird as her personal ship. The entity would enjoy that! She and Night Bird hadn't gotten along, and Ceal had kept the ship like a tomb: cold and dark.

"This is the way that Ceal prefers to keep the interior," was the reply Night Bird would give to the entity any time that she complained about the conditions. Then, she would have to wait for Ceal to instruct Night Bird to change to a warmer temperature and more light. Being able to command that self-righteous price of A.I. ... No matter how small or menial the request was, _she_ would be in charge and Night Bird would have to do as she said. That would be just vengeance. The entity giggled and began to plot.

During the same time that the entity was making plans for the destruction of Ceal and the capture of the Night Bird, Ceal was also thinking about his own destruction, an idea that seemed a lot closer than the entity would have dreamed. Ceal touched his head. A cut just above the scalp line had stopped bleeding...finally. The left side of his body was in good shape; his right side, unfortunately, had not fared as well. He had misjudged when he would come into contact with the Togami's hull. Luckily, it had been only a millisecond off, but that was enough so that his right arm was broken in two places, making it useless. His skull had come in contact with the hull as well, and he probably looked like hell.

The three crew members that Ceal had encountered in their quarters had looked horrified when they spotted him. This gave Ceal the chance he needed to subdue them. He tied them up securely and gagged them to keep them quiet. Ceal was glad the Togami was not a self-aware ship, otherwise his entering and remaining undetected would have been impossible.

There were no mirrors in the sanitary unit. The water that came out of the cleaning unit was tainted a light brown color and had a sour smell. Ceal decided not to apply it to his cut. Even though he wished to wash the blood off his face, Ceal did not trust that the stuff would not give him an infection during a vain attempt to clean up. He went over to the lone chair in the quarters. With one good yank, the chair came apart. Ceal placed one of the legs between his teeth and braced himself for the next step. He took hold of his right arm, with a sharp twist, set the broken bone using two more of the chair legs as braces and tied them in place with scraps of fabric he had kept when he had tied up the unlucky crew member.

_That's better_, Ceal thought, At least now it wouldn't become worse...or so he hoped.

The poor condition of the water was evidence that the Togami must get new supplies soon or risk a mutiny. Ceal could only guess at the state that the rations were in. Speaking of rations, he took a tube of concentrated protein from his right pocket. He held the cap between his teeth and twisted it open. Ceal knew he had to keep up his energy level for the rescue and upcoming fight with the entity.

Ceal looked at his limp right arm. The makeshift splint would work for a short time, but he would need a proper one soon. He then noticed that the tube was empty and his mouth was dry. He wished he had some of the tea Sasami had made. Ceal smiled at the memory. He had noticed how Princess Sasami had behaved around him, but he knew it was not a relationship he could allow himself to pursue. After all, she was a princess of the Jurai royal family. Still, Sasami put on no airs that she was superior simply due to her title, and she enjoyed Ceal's conversations with her.

He had heard Washu speak up in defense of Sasami and himself, and Ryoko - the stars only knew what she would do to him if she realized Ceal had heard her complements, even if they were pulled from her by drugged sake. Ceal stood up and made his way back to the door, then entered the empty hallway.

By this time, Tenchi and Ryoko had come up with an idea that Tenchi thought was just shy of suicide, but it was the best they could come up with on such short wished that Washu, with her incredible genius, was present. She would be able to come up with a better plan, or some kind of device that would get them out of their situation. If Mihoshi were there, they would have a third ship to use in a rescue attempt. It felt to Tenchi like half of his family were in danger or unaware and unable to help.

Ryoko was ready, dressed in her battle clothes. She looked ready to go right then. She stretched until Tenchi could hear her bones crack.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryoko leaned closer towards Tenchi.

"Er, I was just wondering what to expect once we board the Togami."

"You might as well stop that now. Raiding a ship is never what you expect." Ryoko closed her eyes.

"What was it like the first time you ... um ..." Tenchi stammered and wished he had not started this particular conversation.

Ryoko opened one eye, smirked at him, and gave a wide grin. "What 'first time' do you mean?" Tenchi realized that she intended to drag out his discomfort for as long as possible. "Oho, you mean the first time I raided a _ship_?"

Tenchi blanched, and wished he hadn't asked. Ryoko closed her eyes again and let out a long sigh.

"That was a long, long time ago. Hell, it was a different life, but I was a different person. I may have been controlled by Kagato back then, but I can still remember what I was and what I did. I hurt a lot of people, Tenchi. Some deserved it; some probably didn't. I'd like to forget my whole life until the moment when I first saw you." Ryoko sighed again. "But I can't."

Tenchi felt even more uncomfortable. "Ryoko...I'm sorry I brought it up." He reached out and took her hand.

Ryoko opened her eyes, and her expression brightened up immediately. "Don't worry, Tenchi. I'm not some blubbering baby like 'you know who', but even since I merged with Zero, it's been hard for me to keep my emotions under control."

_Zero_...Tenchi remembered the shape changing android that had impersonated Ryoko in a failed attempt to kidnap Washu for Doctor Clay. Zero had become a complete duplicate of Ryoko, even emotionally, but had no defenses to hide her feelings from the others. Zero was damaged during an attempt to rescue Ryoko, who was also a prisoner of the Doctor. The only way to save Zero was to merge her with Ryoko. Washu talked Ryoko into joining with Zero.

Night Bird interrupted Tenchi's reverie. "Tenchi and Ryoko, ten minutes until we are within Ryoko's teleportation range."

"Lord Tenchi, be careful. And Ryoko, you make sure nothing happens to him." Ayeka seemed close to tears, and she sounded worried.

"Please bring back Washu." Sasami's voice was small.

Ryo-oh-ki leapt up onto Tenchi's shoulder, ready to go. Ryoko stepped in close to Tenchi. "Listen, when we get aboard, we'll make our way to the command center, no stopping. If we get separated, we both have map projectors." Ryoko held up her wrist bracer. "Remember, pressing the red button will show your route back to the last place you used it. The blue button will give you the quickest way to the bridge. Black is the self destruct button."

"What?"

"Ha, I'm just joking. It's for communicating with Night Bird and each other. Got it?"

"Yes. And that wasn't funny."

"Five minutes to teleportation range."

"All right, you three. Good luck, and try to bring everyone home safe and sound," Ayeka said, and Sasami echoed the sentiment.

Ryoko put her arms around Tenchi and Ryo-oh-ki nestled in the hollow of his neck.

"Two minutes," Night Bird announced. "I hope this goes well."

Just as Tenchi opened his mouth to respond, the walls of the Night Bird shifted, changing from the light orange to the dark grey of the Togami's interior.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: No Need for a Rescue Party

Aboard the Togami, sensors went wild. The entity turned tot her current first mate.

"A high power reading is coming from the Night Bird. It may be an attempt to overload our sensors. The Night Bird has released a massive EMP pulse; our sensors were temporarily overloaded. Commander, there is an incoming message from the Night Bird."

"Play it," the entity roared at the unlucky crew member, and she struck the man.

The Togami's view screen changed to show the interior of Night Bird: dark and foreboding. Looking at the controls sat, not Ceal, but that Juraian Princess, Ayeka. Ceal stood behind her, wearing a suit of ancient armor. Ayeka spoke.

"Attention, to the individual who controls Detective Mihoshi and have kidnapped Lady Washu: we propose a trade."

"What would you have that I could want?"

"We're prepared to offer one billion Juraian dollars for the return of Detective Mihoshi, as well as free passage out of this system. You will be unharmed by us, or any Juraian or Galaxy police vessels. This will be in effect from here to your exit point."

_One billion dollars? _The words echoed in the entity's mind. _And_ free passage. She smiled as wide as she could, then looked at Ceal and spoke to him personally. "And, there will be no more interference with my delivery of Washu to Lady Tokimi."

"Agreed."

"I will give you my reply in three house. Togami out." She turned her back to the main screen and made a quick slashing motion across her throat. The communication between the two ships terminated. The entity laughed loud, and startled the crew sitting at their control stations.

_They're bigger fools than I ever could have hoped for. _A billion Juraian dollars. With that much money, the entity could almost afford two new battle carriers and crew for both. Yes, she would make the deal.

For a moment, she considered forcing Ceal to bring over the ransom himself, but then the entity decided that it might be more fun to see Ceal helpless to save his precious Washu. Yet, that would be the height of stupidity. It would be better to make Ceal watch from the control room. Yes, that would do.

In Night Bird's control room, Sasami hopped down from the crate that she had stood on. Ayeka came over and helped Sasami remove the upper piece of heavy armor and the helmet she had worn to impersonate Ceal. Sasami breathed a sigh of relief, sweat beaded on her forehead.

"You did an excellent job, Princess Sasami," said Night Bird, in a pleased tone.

"Yes, Sasami. We couldn't have done it without your help." Ayeka helped to undo the breast plate of Ceal's armor.

Sasami regarded the armor with disgust. She wondered how she had been selected to play the scarecrow role. It was true that she was the only person available. Sasami was glad that the Mihoshi thing had chosen to end communication when it did, because Ceal's armor weighed almost as much as she did. She could barely see through the helmet's visor. It had _not_ been designed for a person with a small build.

"Princess Sasami," Night Bird began, "if you would like to get cleaned up before the entity wishes to talk to us again, you may."

Sasami thought for a moment. "Thank you, Night Bird. That would be nice, but where should I go?"

"Why not use the cabin that your sister used? I'll see if there is anything in storage that will fit you while your clothes are laundered."

Sasami went down the hall that contained the cabins. One door was already open. There were several jumpsuits, similar to the sort Tenchi and Ayeka were now dressed in.

"There are more color choices in the closet," Night Bird said.

Sasami went to a small pile of blue coveralls. The closest one to her size was a bit large for her. Looking in some of the other piles didn't help her. Besides, the blue was softer than most of the other clothes. Before she left, Sasami took a clean towel and washcloth. She returned to the cabin Ayeka had used and went to the washing area. After she cleaned up, Sasami put on the jumpsuit.

"Sasami?" Night Bird spoke in a quiet, thoughtful tone.

"What is it?"

"You should try to rest for a little while. There's still more than two hours until we'll hear from the Togami. you should try to nap and eat something. You're going to need to be well rested and have your energy level at its peak."

"Why is that?" Sasami crossed her arms defiantly in front of her, a quirk she had picked up from Ryoko. She might be young, but she did not like to be ordered to take a nap like she had been by her nanny or her mother, Lady Misaki.

"Princess, how long has it been since you rested? Thirty hours, forty? It has been even longer since you have eaten anything."

"I guess so but -" Sasami began.

"I need you at a higher level than you are now, and you may end up standing on that box in Ceal's armor for a lot longer next time."

Sasami had to admit to herself that she was tired. "All right. One hour, but you make sure to get me up with enough time so I can get something to eat. All right?"

"Confirmed, Princess Sasami."

Sasami looked around for sensors. It bothered her more than she cared to admit it that Night Bird seemed to see everything, but she couldn't figure out how. Sasami sat down on the bunk.

"Night Bird, how is it that you know what's go -" she let out a yawn. "Excuse me, going on in every room on the ship?"

"That is a very long and difficult story, Princess Sasami. After you get up and eat, I'll tell you about myself and Ceal."

"Really?" Sasami laid down and closed her eyes.

"Confirmed," Night Bird said patiently.

As soon as Sasami's breathing became slow and steady, Night Bird stopped monitor her cabin. Night Bird had considered not forcing the princess to sleep, but Sasami did need to, even if the girl couldn't or wouldn't admit it to herself. It was so easy to accomplish. Putting people to sleep was a trick she learned a few months after teaming up with Ceal: by lowering the oxygen flow to an area slowly to ensure no harm came to the person she was attempting to put out.

Night Bird found this out when Ceal transported a bounty into a section where the atmosphere hadn't been raised to a high enough level. The bounty keeled over so fast that Night Bird thought the man had died. Ceal hadn't noticed there wasn't enough air. With a little practice, Night Bird learned to knock someone out in a matter of minutes...or if they were a real problem, less than a minute. Ceal either never figured out why in one minute someone was ranting and raving, and the next they were sound asleep on the floor. Or else, Ceal decided to give her the freedom to experiment with prisoner containment.

Ceal had also been a test subject; no matter what Night Bird tried, Ceal wouldn't succumb to any type of variation in the atmosphere. The best option Night Bird could find was a type of subliminal lullaby. Night Bird used it sparingly. But Ceal was so damn driven and obsessed at times! Night Bird had observed him make stupid mistakes after seven days without sleep: trying to live on caffeine drinks and stimulants, mistakes that started to endanger his own well being and that of Night Bird. He never questioned when he nodded off, and never figured out that Night Bird was behind it. Ceal worked hard to change some personal habits that were the least helpful, but that was a slow process spread out over several months.

After long conversations with Ceal, Night Bird discovered that until he had been partnered with the ship, he worked alone. Ceal had needed to stay up and do everything by himself. It took time before he became comfortable with allowing Night Bird to do the duties she was designed for. The first day that Ceal left her in charge, he checked the course settings every hour, and did so for several days. During those early times, Ceal continued to abuse stimulants, a nervous habit. Over time, Night Bird convinced him to cut down both to a more reasonable level.

Night Bird and Ceal had argued about every detail at first; they were both strong personalities. Over time, Ceal learned to trust in Night Bird's abilities and she learned to trust in him. They made a good team. Still, Ceal had his secrets even now, after more than seven hundred years of partnership. There were many things that he kept to himself, but Night Bird had patiently pieced together most of Ceal's story by analyzing the answers he gave (or didn't give) and his reactions to her questions.

Ceal's mother was part Juraian and distantly related to the current king of Jurai. Some time in the past, her family - a lower noble family - had attempted a coup that failed. Although not part of the coup herself, her parents had been part of the leadership. She was given a small ship and exiled from Jurai for the rest of her life. All claim to her ancestral lands and title were forfeited for both herself and any future descendants. When she left, she was allowed enough supplies and fuel to make it to a remote outpost world. There, she had met Ceal's father and his great aunt. The two were traders and sellers. They bought items cheaply on one planet, then sold them for a profit on another world where it was scarce.

Ayeka entered the control room, and Night Bird knew that it was time to put her musings aside.

"Night Bird, where is Sasami?"

"She is resting in the cabin you used earlier today."

Night Bird refused to say 'your cabin'. Night Bird may have been required to work with the Juraian princess, but didn't have to - and certainly didn't - enjoy the experience. The princess annoyed Night Bird, but then perhaps the ship's independence and self-determination put Princess Ayeka on edge. Ayeka did not seem like the type who was comfortable with asking. Ordering, yes. Asking, no. And perhaps the princess was used to working with Jurai Guardians such as Azaka and Kamidake that Ceal met on Earth.

The Guardians might be self aware, but they still were dependent on being told what to do. With a little persistence, Night Bird had heard about them for Ceal. While he was in the control room alone he had learned to keep up an ongoing monologue, a way to keep Night Bird informed of events.

Ayeka seated herself in the control chair. Night Bird checked her clock. It was time to wake Sasami up for the second part of their little play. Night Bird returned the oxygen level in the cabin to normal levels then started paging Sasami to get up. Within five minutes, Sasami came to the control room. She appeared much better for her short rest. Ayeka went into the storage room and brought out food for the both of them. Sasami ate, but seemed distracted.

"Night Bird, before I fell asleep..." Sasami paused, not sure why she had fallen into slumber so quick.

"Yes, Princess Sasami?"

"You said that you would answer my questions about Ceal and yourself."

"It is a long story, as I said, but we have an hour or so, and I gave you my word. Let's begin. What is your first question?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: No Need for a Rescue Party

Aboard the Togami, sensors went wild. The entity turned tot her current first mate.

"A high power reading is coming from the Night Bird. It may be an attempt to overload our sensors. The Night Bird has released a massive EMP pulse; our sensors were temporarily overloaded. Commander, there is an incoming message from the Night Bird."

"Play it," the entity roared at the unlucky crew member, and she struck the man.

The Togami's view screen changed to show the interior of Night Bird: dark and foreboding. Looking at the controls sat, not Ceal, but that Juraian Princess, Ayeka. Ceal stood behind her, wearing a suit of ancient armor. Ayeka spoke.

"Attention, to the individual who controls Detective Mihoshi and have kidnapped Lady Washu: we propose a trade."

"What would you have that I could want?"

"We're prepared to offer one billion Juraian dollars for the return of Detective Mihoshi, as well as free passage out of this system. You will be unharmed by us, or any Juraian or Galaxy police vessels. This will be in effect from here to your exit point."

_One billion dollars? _The words echoed in the entity's mind. _And_ free passage. She smiled as wide as she could, then looked at Ceal and spoke to him personally. "And, there will be no more interference with my delivery of Washu to Lady Tokimi."

"Agreed."

"I will give you my reply in three house. Togami out." She turned her back to the main screen and made a quick slashing motion across her throat. The communication between the two ships was terminated. The entity laughed loud, and startled the crew sitting at their control stations.

_They're bigger fools than I ever could have hoped for. _A billion Juraian dollars. With that much money, the entity could almost afford two new battle carriers and crew for both. Yes, she would make the deal.

For a moment, she considered forcing Ceal to bring over the ransom himself, but then the entity decided that it might be more fun to see Ceal helpless to save his precious Washu. Yet, that would be the height of stupidity. It would be better to make Ceal watch from the control room. Yes, that would do.

In Night Bird's control room, Sasami hopped down from the crate that she had stood on. Ayeka came over and helped Sasami remove the upper piece of heavy armor and the helmet she had worn to impersonate Ceal. Sasami breathed a sigh of relief, sweat beaded on her forehead.

"You did an excellent job, Princess Sasami," said Night Bird, in a pleased tone.

"Yes, Sasami. We couldn't have done it without your help." Ayeka helped to undo the breast plate of Ceal's armor.

Sasami regarded the armor with disgust. She wondered how she had been selected to play the scarecrow role. It was true that she was the only person available. Sasami was glad that the Mihoshi thing had chosen to end communication when it did, because Ceal's armor weighed almost as much as she did. She could barely see through the helmet's visor. It had _not_ been designed for a person with a small build.

"Princess Sasami," Night Bird began, "if you would like to get cleaned up before the entity wishes to talk to us again, you may."

Sasami thought for a moment. "Thank you, Night Bird. That would be nice, but where should I go?"

"Why not use the cabin that your sister used? I'll see if there is anything in storage that will fit you while your clothes are laundered."

Sasami went down the hall that contained the cabins. One door was already open. There were several jumpsuits, similar to the sort Tenchi and Ayeka were now dressed in.

"There are more color choices in the closet," Night Bird said.

Sasami went to a small pile of blue coveralls. The closest one to her size was a bit large for her. Looking in some of the other piles didn't help her. Besides, the blue was softer than most of the other clothes. Before she left, Sasami took a clean towel and washcloth. She returned to the cabin Ayeka had used and went to the washing area. After she cleaned up, Sasami put on the jumpsuit.

"Sasami?" Night Bird spoke in a quiet, thoughtful tone.

"What is it?"

"You should try to rest for a little while. There's still more than two hours until we'll hear from the Togami. you should try to nap and eat something. You're going to need to be well rested and have your energy level at its peak."

"Why is that?" Sasami crossed her arms defiantly in front of her, a quirk she had picked up from Ryoko. She might be young, but she did not like to be ordered to take a nap like she had been by her nanny or her mother, Lady Misaki.

"Princess, how long has it been since you rested? Thirty hours, forty? It has been even longer since you have eaten anything."

"I guess so but -" Sasami began.

"I need you at a higher level than you are now, and you may end up standing on that box in Ceal's armor for a lot longer next time."

Sasami had to admit to herself that she was tired. "All right. One hour, but you make sure to get me up with enough time so I can get something to eat. All right?"

"Confirmed, Princess Sasami."

Sasami looked around for sensors. It bothered her more than she cared to admit it that Night Bird seemed to see everything, but she couldn't figure out how. Sasami sat down on the bunk.

"Night Bird, how is it that you know what's go -" she let out a yawn. "Excuse me, going on in every room on the ship?"

"That is a very long and difficult story, Princess Sasami. After you get up and eat, I'll tell you about myself and Ceal."

"Really?" Sasami laid down and closed her eyes.

"Confirmed," Night Bird said patiently.

As soon as Sasami's breathing became slow and steady, Night Bird stopped monitor her cabin. Night Bird had considered not forcing the princess to sleep, but Sasami did need to, even if the girl couldn't or wouldn't admit it to herself. It was so easy to accomplish. Putting people to sleep was a trick she learned a few months after teaming up with Ceal: by lowering the oxygen flow to an area slowly to ensure no harm came to

the person she was attempting to put out.

Night Bird found this out when Ceal transported a bounty into a section where the atmosphere hadn't been raised to a high enough level. The bounty keeled over so fast that Night Bird thought the man had died. Ceal hadn't noticed there wasn't enough air. With a little practice, Night Bird learned to knock someone out in a matter of minutes...or if they were a real problem, less than a minute. Ceal either never figured out why in one minute someone was ranting and raving, and the next they were sound asleep on the floor. Or else, Ceal decided to give her the freedom to experiment with prisoner containment.

Ceal himself had been a test subject; no matter what Night Bird tried, Ceal wouldn't succumb to any type of variation in the atmosphere. The best option Night Bird could find was a type of subliminal lullaby. Night Bird used it sparingly. But Ceal was so damn driven and obsessed at times! Night Bird had observed him make stupid mistakes after seven days without sleep: trying to live on caffeine drinks and stimulants, mistakes that started to endanger his own well being and that of Night Bird. He never questioned when he nodded off, and never figured out that Night Bird was behind it. Ceal worked hard to change some personal habits that were the least helpful, but that was a slow process spread out over several months.

After long conversations with Ceal, Night Bird discovered that until he had been partnered with the ship, he worked alone. Ceal had needed to stay up and do everything by himself. It took time before he became comfortable with allowing Night Bird to do the duties she was designed for. The first day that Ceal left her in charge, he checked the course settings every hour, and did so for several days. During those early times, Ceal continued to abuse stimulants, a nervous habit. Over time, Night Bird convinced him to cut down both to a more reasonable level.

Night Bird and Ceal had argued about every detail at first; they were both strong personalities. Over time, Ceal learned to trust in Night Bird's abilities and she learned to trust in him. They made a good team. Still, Ceal had his secrets even now, after more than seven hundred years of partnership. There were many things that he kept to himself, but Night Bird had patiently pieced together most of Ceal's story by analyzing the answers he gave (or didn't give) and his reactions to her questions.

Ceal's mother was part Juraian and distantly related to the current king of Jurai. Some time in the past, her family - a lower noble family - had attempted a coup that failed. Although not part of the coup herself, her parents had been part of the leadership. She was given a small ship and exiled from Jurai for the rest of her life. All claim to her ancestral lands and title were forfeited for both herself and any future descendants. When she left, she was allowed enough supplies and fuel to make it to a remote outpost world. There, she had met Ceal's father and his great aunt. The two were traders and sellers. They bought items cheaply on one planet, then sold them for a profit on another world where it was scarce.

Ayeka entered the control room, and Night Bird knew that it was time to put her musings aside.

"Night Bird, where is Sasami?"

"She is resting in the cabin you used earlier today."

Night Bird refused to say 'your cabin'. Night Bird may have been required to work with the Juraian princess, but didn't have to - and certainly didn't - enjoy the experience. The princess annoyed Night Bird, but then perhaps the ship's independence and self-determination put Princess Ayeka on edge. Ayeka did not seem like the type who was comfortable with asking. Ordering, yes. Asking, no. And perhaps the princess was used to working with Jurai Guardians such as Azaka and Kamidake that Ceal met on Earth.

The Guardians might be self aware, but they still were dependent on being told what to do. With a little persistence, Night Bird had heard about them for Ceal. While he was in the control room alone he had learned to keep up an ongoing monologue, a way to keep Night Bird informed of events.

Ayeka seated herself in the control chair. Night Bird checked her clock. It was time to wake Sasami up for the second part of their little play. Night Bird returned the oxygen level in the cabin to normal levels then started paging Sasami to get up. Within five minutes, Sasami came to the control room. She appeared much better for her short rest. Ayeka went into the storage room and brought out food for the both of them. Sasami ate, but seemed distracted.

"Night Bird, before I fell asleep..." Sasami paused, not sure why she had fallen into slumber so quick.

"Yes, Princess Sasami?"

"You said that you would answer my questions about Ceal and yourself."

"It is a long story, as I said, but we have an hour or so, and I gave you my word. Let's begin. What is your first question?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: No Need for Head Games

Washu hated what was happening to her. This was worse, far worse, than being Kagato's prisoner. He was a villain, but this...thing...in Mihoshi had him look like an angel of compassion by comparison. Washu felt horrified when the entity came towards her. She was unable to see exactly what was occurring until the thing came within her range of vision. It showed its mutilated hair to Washu, then a pair of blood covered shears. It walked around Washu, gently tapped her with the shears, and talked about what would be a 'fine parting gift' that Geba would appreciate. It was difficult for Washu not to think of this being as Mihoshi, even when it tapped her on the forehead, then on her jawbone.

"Sweet little Geba always talked about how smart you were, and how you saved his people, or how he listened to your pleasant voice, Washu, I would never have thought that you, the 'Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe' would sing at all, much less sing lullabies to sick children." The entity tapped Washu's cheek.

"So, I was thinking...maybe your tongue. What do you think? Yes, I thought so too, but then I thought it might make any conversations between you and Lady Tokimi very one sided. And then I thought about something else, but Geba's memories must be filtered through a teenager's crush. You definitely don't look like the woman Geba always described to me."

The entity tapped Washu on her ribcage and ran the shears up towards her armpit. "Even if you were the woman from his memories, I doubt that he'd realize it was yours. No, the gift I will give must be something immediately recognized as belonging to you. Since my orders were not to injure you, that leaves me with only one thing for us to give him."

The entity gloated and passed the scissors in front of Washu's eyes. Washu saw they had been wiped clean. Then she felt tugging on her hair and heard the snip, snip, ship of the shears. The entity ordered one of the crew to get a second box, a larger one. When the entity finished cutting, it rubbed the uneven stubble remaining on Washu's head.

"Now, isn't that better? All of that hair isn't weighing you down."

Washu hadn't been this furious in a long time and had never felt so humiliated, but she could do nothing about it.

Time passed until the entity was prepared to make contact.

Aboard Night Bird, Sasami sat on the crate and ate a second blue fruit. Three empty tubes sat beside her.

"I didn't know I was so hungry. I was wondering, Night Bird, how does Ceal cook? I mean, where is his kitchen?"

"I'm afraid there is no kitchen."

Sasami had a shocked expression. Night Bird would have laughed, but felt sorry about the apparent confusion of the young princess.

"Then what does he eat?"

"Mostly the stored foods you saw in his larder."

"You don't mean those tubes and the fruits?"

"While on board, yes... Sasami, the Togami is hailing us."

Sasami pushed the heavy helmet back onto her head and hopped on top of the crate. She looked down the hall. Ayeka strolled towards the control room at a leisurely pace. Night Bird spoke to Sasami through a receiver inside of Ceal's helmet.

"The Togami is contacting us seven minutes early. I believe your sister will make them wait until the entire three hours is done."

"Why?"

"Simple, Sasami. They chose the time. I'm just letting them know I keep my word." Ayeka sat in the command chairs. Once again, she was dressed in her royal Juraian robes. "Night Bird, please tell the Togami that we will be speaking with them momentarily; that no one is currently on the bridge."

The time passed by quickly and agonizingly slow at the same time.

"Sasami, when the screen comes on, I want you to nod in agreement with what I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ayeka."

When the countdown reached eight seconds, Ayeka stood. When the counter reached zero, the view screen came on. Ayeka sat down again, very prim and proper, every bit a Juraian princess.

"What do you think, Ceal?" Ayeka asked. As instructed, Sasami nodded. "I am pleased that you agree. Ah, greetings, Togami."

Ayeka stared at the screen. It showed Mihoshi, and she looked worse than the last time they had seen her. Mihoshi had lost a lot of weight; her hair had turned grey and her eyes seemed to be small, shiny stones in dead black pits. Ayeka didn't react; she nodded.

"Captain, have you reached a decision about my offer?"

A smile crept over Mihoshi's ravaged face. "Yes, Princess. The offer of two billion Juraian dollars is acceptable."

"The offer, captain, was for _one_ billion, not two." Ayeka's tone was stern.

"You mean that wasn't your opening bid?" The entity had been neutral. Now she used Mihoshi's confused look to her advantage.

Ayeka resisted the urge to bite her lip, or show anything other than complete control of the situation. The entity and the princess locked eyes and tested each others' will. Finally, the entity looked away.

"Very well, princess. One billion for Detective Mihoshi. Agreed?"

"As long as she is returned, free of your control, and with no further damage."

"Agreed. We will join airlocks using the umbilical tube. We will met face to face in the middle, where you will receive Mihoshi...as is." The entity held up Mihoshi's damaged limb. "I will receive the one billion. Oh, and one more thing. Geba...Ceal...stays on your bridge. Is that understood?" The entity waited and watched until the helmet nodded once. "Fine. We will link up in fourteen minutes." The entity imitated Mihoshi's voice and mannerisms when she said, "See you soon, Ayeka."

Ayeka let out a long sigh.

"Ayeka?" Sasami's voice sounded strange and hollow from inside the helmet. The armor felt heavier than the first Sasami had worn it. She was glad Night Bird had insisted she rest earlier.

"Night Bird, are you sure that Lord Tenchi and the others know when to strike?"

"Yes, princess. I broadcasted our part of the conversation with the Togami over a dozen frequencies at the same time. It will seem like my wave transmitter needs calibrating." Night Bird sounded pleased with itself.

"Good. Let's prepare for the docking. I just wish I knew if the others are ready yet..."

On the Togami, preparations were also underway for the link up. Two groups were getting ready: the entity, and the crewman she had chosen as its host. They waited in the captain's quarters.

"You understand that you will have no control of your physical being once the union has started. This will last until I take a new host."

"Yes...oh yes." The crew man looked around at the wealth and splendor surrounding him. He reached out and touched a platinum statue decorated with exotic jewels.

"Do _not_ touch anything!" The entity screamed, and grabbed the man's wrist with its good hand, then spoke again in a calmer voice. "Don't touch anything in my quarters. You will be paid well for your services, but these items are mine. Do I make myself clear?"

The entity sunk her nails into the man's exposed wrist.

"Yes, commander. I understand." He winced as tears came to his eyes.

"Good. I'm glad we came to this understanding so early in our negotiations. Now sit down and take your jacket off."

The man swallowed hard and removed his jacket. He sat down at the table, in the chair that his commander had indicated.

"Put your arm on the table," the entity ordered as it seated itself.

The crewman stared at its commander, shocked. For the first time, he could see movement underneath the Galaxy Police uniform the entity wore. The ripples came forward from her back and a bulge formed in her throat. The entity undid the first two buttons of the collar and the man almost leapt away in stark terror. But he remained seated; the commander had warned him earlier that any trouble during the merger would mean a penalty to his bonus, and might cancel the contract.

The bulge grew until it was the size of a coconut and the movement concentrated at the throat. A mass started to ooze out of the open front of the tunic and left a glistening trail behind on anything it touched. When the mass had left its host, the man was horrified.

The creature looked terrifying, an insane cross between a jelly fish, a star fish, and a

giant slug. It had five stalks, each with a single multi-faceted eyes. The stalks waved about without rhyme or reason. The thing had seven pseudopod limbs, all withering away. One of the limbs lashed out and wrapped around his bare arm, then the rest of the creature slithered up and made contact.

He was transfixed, like a bird watching a snake approach. The pod slithered under his shirt sleeve and left a cold, glittering trail behind. The man felt a terrible sensation; it felt like every centimeter of his skin was on fire. Then the experience was over just as quick as it had begun, as the entity took complete control of its host. It had a vague recollection of the man's memories. The entity was pleased with his selection; he looked at Mihoshi with his new eyes. Yes, it was time for a new host.

"Guards," he shouted. The door to his quarters opened and two large men came in. "I want you to take Detective Mihoshi to the infirmary. I do not want to hear her whining and crying about those fingers."

One of the guards grabbed Mihoshi by the arm and dragged her out. The after effects of his mind control over Mihoshi would wear off soon, and there were seven minutes left until the docking process. The entity couldn't wait to get his hands on the ransom and finally be free of Ceal and the rest of those yapping creatures at his heels. He was ready for the exchange. Anything that got in between him and his money had best stay out of the way.

The entity smashed his host's fist through the table, then looked at his bruised knuckles. He laughed then, a hard sound without any humor to it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: No Need for a Sacrifice

Tenchi couldn't believe it; Ceal had fallen asleep with Ryo-oh-ki in his lap. He exchanged glances with Ryoko, then nodded toward Ceal, not wanting to disturb them. Was Ceal really sleeping?

Ryoko picked up a wrench. With a flick of her wrist, she sent it spinning towards Ceal. Before Tenchi could say or do anything, Ceal's good arm moved, almost in slow motion. He caught the wrench by its head and set it down, all without opening an eye or disturbing the slumbering Ryo-oh-ki. Tenchi felt frustrated. Ceal and Ryo-oh-ki seemed to be treating this situation like a game. He gripped the Master Key tighter.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko stepped toward him.

"Yes?" Tenchi murmured and looked Ryoko in the eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh...to be honest, I was trying to figure out a way to keep Ceal and Ryo-oh-ki out of this fight."

Ryoko studied Ceal's wounds. His head was bruised and scratched, his right arm in a hasty splint, his breathing sounded uneven and ragged. She noticed that he tried to cover the ribs on his right side with his broken arm. Ceal sensed her observations; he opened his left eye, because the right was swollen shut.

"What do you want, Ryoko?"

"Can you do your share? Yes or no." Ryoko stood over Ceal and waited for him to answer.

Ceal used the wall he leaned against to slide up to his feet. "I have no choice. I am going with you two, or through you, alone."

"I just don't think you can hold up your end in a major fight," Tenchi said. He stepped between Ceal and Ryoko, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Lord Tenchi, Ryoko, I appreciate your concern, but I am coming with you." Ceal set Ryo-oh-ki down.

Ryoko looked Ceal in the eyes. No fear, no hesitation, no pain showed in them, only his determination to fight. "He's coming with us," Ryoko agreed.

"But he's injured..."

"Tenchi, he is here and we do need his help."

"Thank you, Ryoko." Ceal started to speak, but Ryoko cut him off.

"Don't thank me. If you slow us down, fall behind, or can't do your part, I swear we'll ditch you. We will leave you - here. Got that?"

"Heh. Yes, Ryoko, but the same goes for you two."

Tenchi frowned and shook his head. Ceal and Ryoko were as bad as children.

"Try it, Ceal. I dare you. No, I double dare you."

"Shh!" Tenchi noticed the Togami's engine had started to change pitch. "They are getting ready for the link-up."

"Ryo-oh-ki, you stay here," Ryoko ordered. The cabbit shook her head and stomped her small paws in protest. "You can stop that right now."

Ryo-oh-ki's eyes started to tear up. She meowed plaintively, then looked at Ryoko, then Tenchi, and finally at Ceal.

"Listen, Ryo-oh-ki. There's going to be a lot of fighting where we're going, and we want you to be safe. We need you to be our backup if things don't work out the way we hope, and we'll need your help to escape with Washu and Mihoshi." Tenchi looked into the cabbit's large eyes. "I know how brave you are, but we need you to wait for us in the hanger bay. Alright?"

Ryoko nodded in response.

"If we're not there by..." Tenchi rolled up his sleeve and realized he forgot his watch. He looked to Ryoko, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me. I never wear the damn things; they always say I'm late."

"Here, Tenchi, take mine."

Ceal held out his left arm. As Tenchi unfastened Ceal's watch, he noticed Ceal's skin felt cold and clammy. He opened his mouth to once again voice his opinion that Ceal should stay behind with Ryo-oh-ki, but Ceal grabbed his wrist. Ceal may be injured, but he was still stronger than Tenchi. He looked into Ceal's eyes; they were hard, cold marbles. Ceal shook his head, such a small movement that Tenchi wasn't certain he had seen it.

"Lord Tenchi, I am coming!" Ceal spoke in a low, growling whisper that Tenchi realized carried an implied threat.

Tenchi blinked, surprised that Ceal threatened him. Ceal released his grip on Tenchi's arm and his features softened.

"Let's not trouble Ryo-oh-ki right now," Ceal said.

Ryoko paced around. Tenchi had not seen her look so upset before. He knelt beside Ryo-oh-ki. "Here, Ryo-oh-ki. Take Ceal's watch. If we're not back in the hanger when the big hand touches the eight..."

The little cabbit tapped the watch, and then the floor eight times.

"That's good, Ryo-oh-ki." Tench patted the top of her head and scratched between her ears. "Okay, everyone get set."

Ryo-oh-ki prepared for her trip back to the hanger. Before she left, Ceal shouted: "When we return, I'll need my chronal unit back."

The cabbit nodded and gave a long meow, then disappeared through the far bulkhead.

"All right, you two." Ryoko shouted as the engines increased pitch. The ship was using its maneuvering thrusters for the link up with Night Bird. "Are we ready?"

Ceal nodded in agreement and Tenchi gave a thumbs-up and tried to smile.

"Night Bird and Togami, we're maneuvering to join our airlocks with a tight sealing tube." Ayeka spoke while she waited for the corridor to connect the two ships. Sasami, still dressed in Ceal's armor, sat at the control station. She remained still, but still made small movements so that whoever was monitoring the screen on the Togami knew they were seeing a live person, and not a taped sequence.

"Princess Ayeka, the cords have connected and a suitable atmosphere is present." Night Bird informed the princess as the outer door to the airlock opened.

Ayeka started down the tube, towards the Togami, and she noticed their side wasn't opened yet. She wondered if she should return to the Night Bird. Before she finished her though, the Togami's airlock opened with a grinding sound that reverberated through the long tunnel linking the two ships. She saw Detective Mihoshi, wearing a fresh bandage on her injured hand. A huge man followed her, someone Ayeka didn't recognize. Two crew men followed after, but as soon as they exited, they took up guard positions.

As Mihoshi came towards Ayeka, she stumbled and appeared unable to keep her balance. Ayeka carried a metal briefcase large enough to carry the ransom, but was empty. She prayed that Tenchi and the others could rescue Miss Washu before the entity learned of her deception.

Mihoshi glanced around, confused. She tried to remember why she was here, in space. The last thing she recalled was looking for Washu in the woods. She thought she heard something, and when she went to investigate, she tripped over a log...or a rock...and dropped her Dimensional Cube and Galaxy Police watch. She would have to ask Ryoko to fix the clasp again. After she fell, a cold wet substance covered her face. Mihoshi hated getting wet, and tried to wipe the slime off. This proved to be impossible. That was her last memory, except for being in odd rooms, and her hand hurting. She was glad the pain was gone, but she couldn't understand why she was wobbly and light headed. When she saw her friend Princess Ayeka coming towards her, Mihoshi smiled and tried to hurry up her shaky gait. A large hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Let's not rush this." Mihoshi turned to think. Where had she seen that face before? She couldn't remember...

At least Mihoshi's health looked slightly improved from the last time Ayeka had seen her on the view screen. However, Mihoshi was still thin and drawn, but she moved more like her old self. Ayeka wondered what was happening aboard the Togami.

As soon as the Togami's airlock opened, Ryoko took hold of Tenchi and Ceal and transported them into the control room. Ceal struck the communication center with his Energy Lash until nothing but smoldering debris remained. Ryoko and Tenchi kept the bridge crew back against the far corner.

Ceal noticed the main screen - it showed the last ten seconds, and kept repeating. Ceal saw the bridge of Night Bird. Someone wearing his armor sat at the control center and started to rise up - then the video repeated itself again.

Washu lay on a table in the bridge room of the Togami, a dart still in her arm. Ceal yanked it out and threw it with such force that it shattered against a wall. The door opened; standing in the hall were another ten or so crewmen who came to see what the commotion was. Ceal raised his force field around the doorframe as the soldiers drew their weapons and started to attack.

Tenchi had released Washu and helped her to stand up as Ryoko slashed her energy sword at any crew who dared to inch forward. Ceal looked down the hallway; more crewmen were arriving to reinforce the men already firing at his shield. They weren't doing enough damage to bring it down...yet.

"Ryoko! Get Lady Washu, Tenchi, and yourself out right now."

For once, Ryoko didn't argue. "Come on, let's leave." She waved an arm, indicating that Ceal should join them. Another group of men joined the assault.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible. This field stops teleportation. You can't teleport me out while it's on, and if I drop it, we're dead."

"Ceal, I can't - "

"Leave now, Ryoko." Strain showed on Ceal's face as his shield took a pelting from more and more shots, as more soldiers arrived. "You said you would ditch me. Now do it!"

Another group came down the hall, carrying heavy bulkhead breaching weapons.

"Ceal?" Washu's voice was barely audible over the weapons' fire. Tenchi supported her.

"Yes, Lady Washu?"

"I order you to drop that shield and come with us. Now."

"No, my lady, I will not. Go now." The cut on Ceal's forehead had opened and oozed green blood. He locked eyes with Tenchi. "Get them out...please."

Tenchi held out a hand towards Ryoko and pulled Washu in closer. She struggled to free herself, but she was still weak. Instead, she beat her fists on him.

"Don't do this, Tenchi." She punched him, and he gave Washu a hard shake.

"Ceal knows what he's doing. I hate this as much as you, but we don't have any choice. Neither does Ceal."

"Tenchi's right," Ryoko added. "There's nothing we can do!"

The entire room shuddered as the hull breacher impacted with one of the bulkheads, instead of Ceal's shield. Large cracks formed around the doorframe. Another shot, and the wall would be gone completely. Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and Washu. The last thing she saw was Ceal as she teleported away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: No Need for a Funeral

Tenchi, Ryoko and Washu appeared in a small alcove on the Togami that Tenchi and Ryoko had picked as a teleportation site earlier. It was some distance away from the bridge, and three decks below. Washu twisted out of Tenchi's hold.

"We have to go back," she said angrily. "Ceal needs our help."

A major vibration shook through the deck plates just before they heard a muffled explosion. Ceal...Tenchi looked where he thought the control room was, then bowed his head in sorrow.

"Come on, you two. We're not out of here yet." Ryoko said.

Tenchi saw Washu had also bowed her head. When she looked up, her eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"Tenchi, I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't want Ceal to throw his life away for...for me."

"I don't think Ceal would have wanted it any other way," Tenchi spoke slowly.

Ryoko came between Tenchi and Washu. "Listen, we can all mourn Ceal later on, once we're all back home and safe." She poke in her usual 'take charge' manner.

"Ryoko, how far is it to the hanger bay?"

"What hanger bay," Washu asked.

"It connects with the airlock prep room, and leads to the umbilical cord. Come on, let's go out of here. Or do you like it on this piece of space refuse, _mom_?"

"No, no. I'm quite ready to leave now, little Ryoko."

As Washu started down the hallway, Tenchi turned to Ryoko. "Let's go, Ryoko."

Tenchi followed after Washu, but Ryoko shook her head. She wondered how she had lost control of the rescue to Washu...Ryoko shrugged, then turned to follow after Tenchi, but saw something out of the corner of her eye. The door behind them was thrown open wide. Two women, wearing Togami uniforms, rushed in. Ryoko threw a savage punch at the nearest one and connected with her stomach, then easily dodged the second crew woman's swing. She countered with a quick kick to her opponent's ribs. The woman dropped the wicked spiked cudgel she carried.

The first woman tried to pull her pistol from its hip holster. Ryoko punched her too, as hard as she could, on the jaw. Ryoko felt the bone underneath give way with a loud crunch. The recipient of Ryoko's attack fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Ryoko felt someone wrap an arm around her throat; the other crew was attempting to get leverage for a choke hold. Ryoko could feel the woman tighten her grip. Now, Ryoko was able to survive in space for a while without a suit, but even she could not remain conscious without blood flowing to her brain. Ryoko let fly with an elbow strike; it seemed to have no effect.

Before Ryoko could lash out again, the shorter woman pushed on the back of Ryoko's knee and forced her to bend. This allowed the woman to get a better grip around Ryoko's neck. Ryoko started to see spots before her eyes and her limbs felt heavy; it was becoming hard to think.

Suddenly, Tenchi's face appeared before her eyes. He seemed to be saying something, but Ryoko couldn't make out what it was. Ryoko smiled. Ever since she had met Tenchi, and even before, she had known that her last thoughts in life would be about him.

When Tenchi returned to see what was keeping Ryoko, he saw one woman crawling away from the melee while Ryoko was being squeezed into unconsciousness by a shorter female, who was forcing Ryoko to her knees. The woman's face was like a maniacal demon: spittle came from the corners of her mouth. A large indentation marked her armored chest plate.

Tenchi activated the energy sword by the Master Key. The woman looked at the blue-white energy blade and gave a horrendous shriek. She then returned her attention to Ryoko; she seemed obsessed with wrenching Ryoko's head from her shoulders. Tenchi had not used his blade against an unarmed opponent before, but Ryoko's life hung upon his raised the sword that he shared his name with above his head and let out a fierce cry. He brought the sword down hard upon the woman's forearms and was momentarily blinded by sparks and smoke.

When he could see clearly again, the woman's severed arms continued to hold onto Ryoko's throat. But whatever source had powered them no longer did so. They loosened their grip, released Ryoko. The woman, minus her forearms, held her mutilated arms to her chest and writhed in agony. Sparks shot out from the stumps. Tenchi saw wires, and an oily pink fluid seeped out.

"What shoddy workmanship." Washu came up behind Tenchi. "Don't worry about it. that just an old model Berserker 'bot. It should have been scrapped long ago. When they get this old, they can become as dangerous to their owner as the person they are sent to attack."

Tenchi helped pry the fingers away from Ryoko's throat. Washu helped. They saw purple bruises forming where each finger had gripped.

As Ryoko's vision returned, she still saw Tenchi's face. She gave a small smile. If this was the afterlife, then the Powers that Be didn't keep accurate records of a person's past deeds. Then Washu came into her field of vision, and Ryoko changed her mind. Not only did the Powers keep perfect records, they ensure that person got just what they deserved.

"Well, are you going to get up, Ryoko, or are you going to lay there all day?"

Tenchi smiled. If Washu was teasing Ryoko this much, then she couldn't be hurt that much. "Come on, Ryoko." He offered her a hand up.

When Ryoko was on her feet, she looked over the pathetic robot that tried to destroy her. She placed a booted foot on its temple. The thing still drooled and continued to gnash its teeth in a vain attempt to bit her. Ryoko began to apply her weight. Cracks started to form around the base of her heel. Just as she was about to put her full weight down, she turned back to Tenchi.

"You know, if I really wanted to, I could turn this thing's head into a waffle."

Tenchi seemed confused for a moment until he realized what Ryoko was trying, and failing, to say. "Oh, you mean a _pancake_." Tenchi resisted the urge to smile.

"Isn't that what I said? Whatever." Ryoko lifted her foot off the damaged machine's head. "I should do it, but all I feel is..." She shot a dirty look at Washu, then continued. "I don't know...I guess 'pity' is the word for what I'm feeling."

Ryoko bent down until she stared into her attacker's eyes. "Can you understand me? I'm giving you back your life, your existence, or whatever you call this..." She waves one hand up and down to imply the total robot. It blinked in response. Ryoko stood up, then started down the hall. "Come along, slow pokes. We've got to meet up with Ryo-oh-ki before she worries herself to death."

Tenchi and Washu followed her. But before she left, Washu took one last look at the Berserker 'Bot and wondered if its partner unit was aboard the Togami, or perhaps it was with the Entity now, in the umbilical cord, along with Ayeka and Mihoshi. Washu started to run faster.

Ayeka appeared to be a testament to calmness, even when the tube linking the ships started to sway. She felt vibrations through the flooring plates. Mihoshi went down to her knees after losing her battle for balance. The entity reached out and grabbed Mihoshi by her uninjured wrist. He pulled her up without any sign of effort until her toes barely made contact with the floor. Ayeka resisted the urge to run down the tube to help. She was past the halfway point. The entity turned and pointed to one of the guards.

"You. Find out what the hell just happened."

He pulled out a small visual monitor set to receive any transmissions from Night Bird and saw Ceal still sitting at the command station. The entity pushed a button to transmit a message to the Night Bird.

"Ceal, raise your left arm. Do it now." The entity wanted to see if this was a recorded image. "Stop moving."

Ceal obeyed, his arm suspended. After a while, the limb started to tremble. The entity was sure then that the broadcast was live, not a recorded loop. But still, he wished to see the look on Ceal's face; his precious Washu was but one hundred meters away. Ceal also seemed to be moving oddly. Perhaps his battle had taken its toll on him...and perhaps that was the reason he had relinquished control to Ayeka. The sooner this exchange was finished, and the sooner the entity had his money, the better.

The man that the entity has sent to check on the cause of the trembling floor passed the airlock into the hanger. Inside, a troop of soldiers awaited word that the entity had received his payment. That was their cue to charge in, capture Ayeka, take control of Night Bird, and recapture the Galaxy Police Officer. Why settle for one ransom when you could get two more hostages? The entity had told them that, if they could get a billion for a mere Galaxy Detective, then how much would the ransom be for the Crown Princess of the Jurai?

Ryo-oh-ki hid under a bench, listening. Three crew members sat on it at the moment. She had changed into her child form so she could try on Ceal's chrono-unit. It was so pretty and shiny! Maybe Ceal would let her keep it. When she heard loud and angry voices coming towards the hanger, she squeezed under one of the seats. There were so many people! But no Ryoko, no Washu, and no Tenchi. Her friend Mihoshi was there, so maybe the others would come soon.

She was just about to crawl out and greet Mihoshi when she remembered hearing Tenchi and Ryoko say that Mihoshi had done some Very Bad Things to Washu, and had hurt herself, too. Ryo-oh-ki saw a big bandage wrapped around Mihoshi's hand. She looked so sick; maybe she had a cold? Ryo-oh-ki knew that Mihoshi once thought that Ryoko had a cold and tried to make her take some medicine.

A large man appeared, shouting and telling everyone what to do. He looked mean. Ryo-oh-ki did not like him. He soon left with two other, and Mihoshi. Ryo-oh-ki wished that Ryoko were here...or Sasami, because she was hungry. Ryo-oh-ki stared at the boots in front of her. They were dirty and untied. That reminded Ryo-oh-ki of a television show Mihoshi liked to watch, and a joke on that show that made Mihoshi laugh and laugh.

She would pull the same joke on this man and make Mihoshi laugh again! Then Mihoshi would feel better, and that would have Ryo-oh-ki glad. She reached for the boots laces.

Ryoko glanced at Tenchi, a smile on her lips. _This is how it should be - just Tenchi and me on a daring adventure. _No stupid chores, no pesky princesses, and later - in the aftermath of the day's triumph - they would literally glow from the passion. And they wouldn't need to hide their feelings for each other any longer.

When Tenchi looked, he saw that Ryoko was staring at him in that matter that made him feel uncomfortable. Since starting towards the hanger again, they had been quiet...too quiet.

"Washu?"

She looked up at Tenchi, a pathetic half-smile on her face. "Yes, Tenchi?"

"Er - I was just...just wondering if you're feeling back to your usual self?"

Washu's sad smile changed into a real one. "Why, yes. I'm feeling fine now."

"That's good." Tenchi really was happy that Washu's mood was improving.

"How are you feeling, Tenchi?" As Washu spoke, she drew closer to his side. "How are you feeling, Tenchi?"

Washu asked the same question, and came even closer to him. Her smile grew wider, but he couldn't see any trace of the emotion in her eyes.

"Washu, I wish it had been different. I wish it had been me who stayed behind. Maybe I could have..."

"No, Tenchi. You were right all along. Ceal...he wouldn't have lowered his shield for anything or anyone. He wouldn't have taken a chance that I would get hurt." Washu stopped running. The tears had returned to her eyes. "But why? What could drive Ceal to oppose them, to stand up like a breaker between us and all those gunshots..."

"Washu, we've got to get out of here to the hangers. It's just a bit farther." Tenchi tried to be gentle yet firm as he started, once again, down the hall.

"Damn it. I know you're right, Tenchi. Ryoko is getting far ahead of us. I guess we should catch up before she ditches...bugs out on us."

Washu's smile was weak, but this time Tenchi could see a glimmer of it in her eyes.

She reached out her hand. Tenchi took it and squeezed to give her encouragement as they set off to rejoin Ryoko.

Ryoko flew fast. She couldn't wait until she and everyone else was safe and back at the Masaki House. She heard something - a voice - and static. She slowed down and looked around, peering through the metal walls. There, standing with his back to her, was a member of the Togami's crew, and he was talking into the ship's intercom system.

"Bridge...Bridge, can you hear me? Damn piece of surplus junk."

He turned and saw Ryoko's head sticking out of a wall. She must have given him a terrible fright; he started to pull him pistol out of its holster. Ryoko had quite enough of guns for a while, thank you very much. She emerged completely through solid metal and activated her energy sword. At the same time, the crewman got his gun clear. Ryoko kicked him hard in the abdomen. She watched as his eyes glazed and he dropped his weapon.

"Weak. I can _not_ believe how weak you people are." Ryoko pointed the tip of her sword at his throat. She raised the blade above her head. "Say your prayers, you piece of garbage."

The soldier closed his eyes and he began to do just that, pray. Ryoko snarled.

"This is for Ceal, you bastard!" She swung the sword with all of her force, and the crewman waited to die.

He opened his eyes slowly, not sure sure if he was alive. When he looked up, the blade was just inches away from his hand. Where his gun had been was a scorch mark, and the floor plate was cleaved in two. Ryoko pointed the blade between his eyes.

Ryoko could smell the fear on him. "Right this moment, you are the luckiest son of a bitch who ever walked these halls. Get off this ship, use the escape pods, and tell any other crew you meet to get their sorry asses out of here too. You got that?" She grabbed his collar and shook him.

"Yes, yes!" He shouted, as someone came down the hall leading to the hanger.

Tenchi and Washu had finally caught up with Ryoko. "What's up ahead?"

"I don't know," the man replied.

"Wrong answer." Ryoko shook him, and allowed the back of his skull to come in contact with the wall several times. "Let's try this again. What. Is. Up. Ahead?" Ryoko spoke in a sweet tone, but shook the man with every word.

"If I tell you, then the boss will skin me alive."

"And we won't?" Washu asked.

The man swallowed. "A raiding party with ten men. When the boss gets the money, they've been ordered to grab both the detective and the princess, and to capture their ship."

"Is that the truth," Tenchi asked.

"Yes! Please let me get out of here before she kills me." He looked up at Ryoko.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go, but if I ever hear of you, or any other members of this crew gets within one hundred light years of Earth again, it'll be your head, not the floor, that I slice in two. Now get out."

The frightened crewman struggled to his feet and took off running down the corridor.

"Ryoko, I'm very proud of you for not killing that man." Washu smiled at Ryoko. "Really. Now, how much further to the hanger -" As she spoke, the lights in the passage went out.

"What the hell," Ryoko cursed. A few seconds later, the emergency lighting system came on; weak and faint, it barely provided enough illumination so they could see.

"Come on. The hanger is just down the next hall on the right." Tenchi started moving first, followed by Washu and then Ryoko.

_I'd like to know what happened to those damn lights_, Ryoko thought. At least they were close; then it would be clear to the Night Bird and back home. _Yeah, right._

Ayeka was tempted to throw the case at the big ruffian and grab Mihoshi, then run back to Night Bird. She began to ready herself to throw the valise with one hand and snatch Mihoshi with the other, but the giant took a step forward.

"Princess, is this any way to conduct business? Give me the case and I'll make sure all my money is there. Then you and the detective can go." He reached out one mammoth hand for the case, wiggling his fingers impatiently.

"Oh very well. Have it your way." Ayeka gave the case to him. He ripped it out of her hand and turned his back to her. _How rude_, Ayeka though.

The entity's new thick fingers were opening the clasps when he noticed the princess had taken hold of Mihoshi's good hand and was running back up the tube. Both of the clasps popped open, and the entity was enfolded in a blinding, stinging cloud of gas. The entity itself was immune to the effects of the cloud, but its host body certainly wasn't. The entity could not keep his eyes open. They stung and his lungs burned. He raised the communicator up. Choking and gasping, he changed the setting to alert the ambush party.

"Now. Come now, but don't hurt the will be my pleasure, and when I'm done with her, she'll never look in a mirror again without screaming." The entity coughed violently. Ayeka could hear the guard by the door leaving his post to help his commander.

"Get the bitch!" She could recognize the voice as the entity in his new host, even with all of the wheezing and gasping.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: No Need for Regrets

Night Bird wasn't sure how effective the tear gas grenades would be on the entity, but the host body should go down within seconds. Where were Tenchi and the others? She wanted to get as far away from the Togami and the monsters aboard as soon as possible. They made Ryoko look angelic by comparison, an image Ayeka couldn't fully imagine.

She and Mihoshi had almost reached the portal leading into Night Bird's airlock, but Ayeka could hear someone right behind her. She turned her head to see the gas dissipating as it spread throughout the tube's interior. Her eyes started to sting, and her lungs felt heavy. The man pursuing her was not as big as his commander, but still imposing.

Ayeka raised her hands. She refused to let this brute impede her and Mihoshi. She fired off balls of devastating power at the crew man. The surprised look on his face as he dove to the floor gave Ayeka a great deal of satisfaction. Apparently, the fool did not know who he was dealing with. Yet, he was getting back up and the entity emerged through the thinning cloud, unharmed. Ayeka could make it to Night Bird on her own, but she refused to leave Mihoshi behind. Mihoshi moved so slow, thanks to those horrible men.

"Mihoshi, we must get to Night Bird. We'll be safe." Ayeka hoped she spoke truth.

Mihoshi seemed to understand the need to move quicker, and she increased her pace. Ayeka thanked her. Mihoshi put her uninjured hand on the release switch to open the outer seal. Suddenly, the passageway filled with bolts of energy. Ayeka turned around to fight. The crewman had outstretched arms and he fired beams of energy at them. One struck the door, giving it a massive jolt. It stopped opening.

The soldier and the entity were coming closer. Ayeka fired more energy balls and watched as one hit the lackey full in the face. The skin that had once covered his skull had burnt away to show a metallic skull underneath. Glowing green mechanical eyes regarded Ayeka. She gave a cry of alarm. Mihoshi started crying as she attempted to squeegee through the narrow opening. Then the lights went out.

Ryoko used her energy sword for a light as she, Tenchi and Washu made it to the hanger door. They could hear a commotion on the inside. Tenchi looked at Ryoko, then at Washu, who shrugged.

"I'll go in first. Count to ten, and then you two follow me. Got it?"

"All right, Ryoko, but be careful," Tenchi said.

"And don't hog all of the fun. I owe these thugs some payback too," Washu added, a bit of venom to her voice. She ran her fingers through her mangled hair.

Tenchi thought of the box that contained her hair, now aboard the Night Bird. Ryoko disappeared through the door. Washu stopped rubbing her scalp when she noticed Tenchi watching. He felt embarrassed for her, but didn't know what to say, so he activate the Master Key and Washu activated her energy sword.

"Ready?" Tenchi reached for the door mechanism in order to open the portal. Washu nodded her consent and waited for it to slide open.

A body flew out, head first. Of course, Ryoko was already in the thick of the fight and cracking skulls. Four men were sprawled out on the floor.

"Glad you could make it. Grab a partner, and let's dance," Ryoko yelled. She jabbed at her opponent, and followed up with a left/right combination to another. Ryoko spun and turned her attention to a third combatant.

Tenchi was busy parrying and dodging as two men attacked him at the same time with axes. With the flick of his wrist, Tenchi sliced through the handle of one axe, then dodged a chop that missed his his by a centimeter. Even with all of the extra training he received from Granddad, this was not going to be easy. Tenchi backed up out of range of a powerful swing from the second crewman. This unbalanced the man; Tenchi stepped back in the place he had just vacated and thrust his blade until it touches his opponent's unguarded throat.

"Drop your axe and get out of here, now." Tenchi saw the fear in the face of his opponent, who dropped the axe and headed for the exit. But then the man hesitated. "Go!"

Tenchi took a menacing step towards the soldier. He ran down the hall like a scared rabbit. Rabbit...that reminded Tenchi. This was the location where they were supposed to meet up with Ryo-oh-ki. Where was she? Most of the Togami's crew were getting to the hanger and encountering Tenchi, Washu or Ryoko.

Washu finished up the last man who had any fight left. Tenchi saw that three of the men who had been on the floor when he and Washu had joined Ryoko were awake and trying to get back to their feet. That was also when Tenchi noticed something odd: their boots had been tied together. Out of the corner of his eye, Tenchi saw something hiding underneath one of the benches. Thinking it was another fighter, Tenchi raised his energy sword to attack.

"Meeooorow!" Ryo-oh-ki poked her head out from under the seat and pointed behind Tenchi. "Meow, meow!"

Tenchi turned and just was missed by a lance wielding crew member.

"Tenchi," Ryoko was at Tenchi's side. "Nobody hurts my Tenchi! Do you really think that you've got any chance against me?"

"That depends on who the hell you are," the lance-wielder replied and took tighter grip on the handle of the weapon. He sneered at Washu.

"Me? I'm Ryoko, the infamous Space Pirate. Some call me 'the Devil Caller'."

"_You're _ Ryoko?" The fear was evident in the man's voice.

"That's me. Still think you can take me?"

The crewman's eyes were hard and determined, but only for a moment.

"No!" He yelled, then threw away his spear, turned, and ran out the door and down the hall.

Tenchi looked around for more combatants. All of them had flew the hanger except for the three men whose boots were tied together. Washu mucked about with the intercom unit.

"Ha, got it. Am I the best or what?" Washu slapped her palms together and rubbed her hands with glee.

"What have you done now?" Ryoko folded her arms.

Tenchi reached down and helped Ryo-oh-ki to stand. He smiled down at her. "I owe you one for warning me about that guy with the spear."

"Carrot," Ryo-oh-ki said, and tilted her head.

Tenchi chuckled. "All right, _one _carrot." _One basket of carrots, _ he thought, as he looked over the wicked spear at his feet.

"Testing, testing." Washu's voice rang through the ship's speakers. "Crew of the Togami, this is your first and only warning. Get to the escape pods and get off the ship, because as of now it is as good as scrap. Over and out."

Washu thrust the energy blade of her sword into the communication unit. Sparks flew out and a heavy odor of ozone filled the hanger bay. "Now they're mute again."

"That should encourage the rats to start leaving the Togami." Ryoko leaned against a wall.

"What about these three geniuses?" Tenchi indicated as the first of the three remaining men untied his laces and got to his feet.

"Go on," Washu shouted, "get before I change my mind. The next time you kidnap someone, you'd best make sure that she's not the Greatest Genius in the Universe, or that she has the best friends in the Universe."

She looked to Tenchi, then Ryoko, and finally Ryo-oh-ki. Washu had a sad smile, but this time it was genuine. Tenchi was glad of that.

"All right, you two rejects." Washu pointed at the last two soldiers left in the hanger bay. "In twenty minutes, we're letting Night Bird show the Togami exactly what she can do; a no-holds-barred fight. Why don't you get your defective brains and the rest of your carcasses to the escape pods?"

The men observed Washu as if they considered still fighting, or at least arguing with the young teenage girl. Tenchi knew that Washu's appearance wasn't her true form. She called it her 'Illusionary Disguise." Tenchi wondered if they would still be willing to battle if they saw Washu's real appearance: an attractive young woman. He didn't get to find out; they dropped their weapons and lowered their heads. Ryoko, who had stood behind them, lowered her sword as well. She had been ready to attack either man if they attempted to resist.

"Thank you for sparing our lives." The shorter man bowed to Washu. "Come on, Ioe, let's catch up with Murly."

"Right, Cary...besides, we have to warn the rest of our crew, especially Sho and Jemp."

The soldiers departed and the hanger was completely deserted, except for Ryo-oh-ki. Tenchi reached for the airlock handle. Ryoko grabbed his wrist.

"Nyah, ah, ah!" Ryoko shook her finger back and forth. "The outer door is open. If anything happened to the umbilical cord and you - " she poked Tenchi in the chest "-open up that door...whoosh!"

"Massive decompression," Washu finished. "Very messy."

Tenchi tried to move his hand away, but Ryoko still held on to his wrist with one hand while she kept the other pressed firmly against his chest.

"I get your point." Tenchi waited, but Ryoko kept staring into his eyes. "Ryoko, you

can let me go now."

Ryoko blinked and realized she had zoned out. Tenchi knew that, if she really didn't want to release him, there wasn't any way he could break her grip. He had seen Ryoko lift a motorcycle over her head once for a bet when the entire family had gone into town. She won enough money to take everyone out for drinks. Admittedly, she drank most of it herself, but she did share, even with Ayeka. Sasami and he had drank sodas. Ryoko hadn't been thrilled with him that day...

"Hey, crazy girl. I think Tenchi would like his hand back." Washu pinched Ryoko's hand.

"Ow. Washu - you...oh, whatever." Ryoko didn't finish her sentence; instead she looked down and slowly let go of Tenchi. She sighed. "I'll go and shut the outer door to try and re-pressurize the airlock. If it works, it's a short trip back to Night Bird, then let's blow the crate and get home."

Ryoko disappeared through the shut airlock door. Once on the other side, she waved at them through the small observation window. She turned towards the door and pulled it shut, then checked the controls to make sure the seal was secured. The panel showed that there was an atmosphere in the link between the ships. Ryoko started the sequence to re-pressurize. She felt the atmosphere increase to normal. Suddenly, the floor plates began to shake and there was a muffled explosion. Ryoko rose up, but she hadn't willed herself into flight. She used the impact to propel herself towards the window.

The sight that greeted her was not unexpected, but was still shocking. Tenchi, Ryo-oh-ki and Washu floated weightless, along with everything else in the room that had not been secured down. _ Well, without artificial gravity, this will be an interesting trip, to say the least_.

Sasami was tired of waiting alone, except for the disembodied voice of Night Bird coming over the speaker in Ceal's helmet. The armor she was encased in was so heavy that the slightest movement she was called upon to perform, or did for her own comfort tired her out. She watched the monitors; she knew that she was being observed - or more accurately, Ceal's armor. It was old, but she could tell a lot of work and care had been given to keep it in good condition. The armor could use a few updates.

She saw Tenchi, Ceal and Ryoko enter the Togami's bridge. Sasami rose to her feet. As she watched, it looked like Ceal tried to attack her through the screen. Then the images from the Togami cut out.

"Princess Sasami, please look out."

Sasami was so surprised by the violence of his assault that she fell back into the chair. That armor was a pain to wear, but it did stop her from being more than jarred by the fall.

"Night Bird, how much longer - "

Her question was interrupted as one of the outer monitors showed a bright flash coming from the Togami's bridge area. Soon after, a new face - likely the current host of the entity - came into focus.

"Ceal, raise your left arm now."

Sasami followed instructions; as the man watched it seemed like the entity was trying to burn her with his gaze in an attempt to reveal her falsehood. Finally, his cruel features relaxed.

"That was real close," Sasami whispered.

"Yes, Princess, it was."

"What do you think that flash meant, Night Bird?"

"I'm not positive, Princess Sasami."

"Do you think Tenchi and the others are hurt?" Worry entered Sasami's voice.

"Princess, all I can say is the bla...the flash came from the same area we last saw them."

Sasami leaned back further into the chair and wondered. Had Night Bird just lied to her? With Azaka or Kamedaki, such a thought would be impossible. But Night Bird was different; more like a person than a machine, and people could lie to you. Especially if they were trying to spare you pain.

"Night Bird, tell me the truth. Please. Do you think Tenchi and the rest are all right?"

Night Bird did not answer her at first. "I can not say for certain, Princess Sasami. The ... blast we saw was centered on the bridge, which then depressurized violently. If Ryoko or Ceal were on the bridge, they could have survived, but..."

"What about Tenchi and Washu? I hope they're all right."

"Tenchi might have a chance. Ryoko said he could survive in space," Night Bird said.

"Yes, but only when his force field is up," Sasami responded.

"Washu is the one I worry about. If the hull breech happened and she wasn't protected in some way, she could be in very bad condition. And if she's been hurt, I pity the Togami, its crew, and anyone else who get in Ceal's way."

"Do you think Ceal will be happy once we get back to Earth?" Sasami did not allow herself to consider failure on anyone's part.

"Happy? Back on Earth?" Night Bird's electronic voice sounded strained, almost confused.

"Yes. Now that Ceal has found Lady Washu, he'll want to stay near her for a little while, won't he?"

"It's possible, Princess." Night Bird sounded sad, but there was also an edge to her voice. Suddenly, the timbre changed. "Princess Sasami, look at monitor five."

Sasami could see that the Togami's running lights were fading. Soon there was not a single outside light shining. Then the view zoomed into one port hole; the light went out inside that room, then another and another. Each time, the optic units focused on a lit area it went out within seconds. In less than a minute, not a single illumination remained on the Togami.

"What happened?"

"Something must have occurred to the engine room, because the Togami's power generators have dropped output to less than twelve percent of normal. That is just enough for life support, artificial gravity, and slight maneuvering capabilities."

"Could the explosion have done that?"

"Oh yes. It could have done so easily if the blast was large enough. Sasami, there is combat within the link."

"Ayeka and Mihoshi...are they all right?"

The main monitor showed Ayeka and Mihoshi running towards the optic view recorders. Right behind them was a huge and ugly man. Someone else the entity has stolen,Sasami guessed, crawled out of the cloud of tear gas. Sasami had helped load six grenades in the case Ayeka had brought to the exchange. Tear gas had been Night Bird's idea: something nasty for someone nasty.

Sasami could not believe her eyes; the crewman fired beams of energy from his hands. One bolt missed the camera. The next must have struck it because the picture went dead.

"Princess, my outer door to the airlock is jammed. I can't open it any further, or close it. It's stuck."

Sasami started to pull the helmet off. She needed to get out of the tin suit _right now _and help her sister. _Please Tenchi, _she thought, _hurry back. We need you and the others."_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: No Need for an Apparition

Tenchi sneezed; it set him spinning about. He reached out a hand in an attempt to stop himself. Washu's face appeared to turn as green as her eyes.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko stuck her head through the airlock door. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Ryoko. I just don't like this floating around...ah!" Tenchi was glad he had not eaten recently as his stomach flip-flopped.

Ryo-oh-ki, still in her child form, had grabbed onto a work bench mounted to the floor. She mewed in protest. Ryoko flew towards her little pet.

"What are you complaining about?" Ryoko grabbed the little girl by the scruff of her collar and pulled her in. "It's not like you've never been in zero gee before."

"Mreow, meoow," Ryo-oh-ki replied as she looked at her hands and feet.

"Yes...I can see that. If you're not used to your new form this might be disorienting. Isn't that right, Washu?" Ryoko slapped Washu on the back, and caused her to spin head over heels - literally.

"Oh please, make it stop!"

In response to Washu's plea, Tenchi reached out and tried to stop her cartwheeling. He did so by grabbing her ankle and bracing himself against the wall.

"Ryoko, why did you do that?" Tenchi shouted, frustrated with Ryoko.

"A little payback for making us come all of this way to rescue her sorry ass."

"Please, Ryoko, can we discuss this later, like once I get my feet back on the ground? I really don't feel well right now," Washu looked ill.

"How can you blame Washu for that?" Tenchi said, and Ryoko turned to face him. The smile on her face told him that she had something on her mind. Tenchi knew that Ryoko was only pretending to be angry with Washu, but he didn't know what she was thinking.

"Tenchi, I checked all of the seals and they're fine. Let's get back on Night Bird, blow the Togami to blazes, and get home. I don't want to miss my favorite television show again." Ryoko gave him a sly wink. Tenchi could only imagine what her favorite show might be.

Washu pushed against the wall and slowly turned herself. Ryo-oh-ki saw that Washu had a hand over her mouth, and she swallowed visibly. Ryo-oh-ki hated it when people weren't happy or did not feel well, but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

"Washu, I want you to take Ryo-oh-ki's hand. Tenchi, you take Washu's other hand and grab hold of my tail. I'll ferry you three to the airlock, down the tube, and back to Night Bird."

Washu slowly reached out towards Ryo-oh-ki. The little girl took her hand and floated in place once Ryoko released the hold on her collar.

"Come here, Ryo-oh-ki. Tell me, how long have you been on this floating nightmare?" Washu looked into Ryo-oh-ki's large and innocent eyes.

"Mrow, meow meooow." Ryo-oh-ki smiled.

"My, you're so very brave. But how do we know it is exactly thirty nine minutes since you left the others to wait here?" Washu spoke with Ryo-oh-ki, and tried to keep her mind off of her still queazy stomach.

Ryo-oh-ki held up the pretty chronal unit Ceal had loaned to her. Where was Ceal during the fight? She had not noticed he was not with the rest of the party until now."

"Mew mreow meow?" She whispered into Washu' ear.

"Yes...Ceal was very busy that last time we saw him. Wasn't he, Tenchi?" Washu raised her voice so Tenchi was sure to overhear her conversation with Ryo-oh-ki.

"That's right, Ryo-oh-ki! He might be back on Night Bird by now."

Ryo-oh-ki looked to Washu, then Tenchi, and back again. Something bothered both of them, but she wasn't sure what that might be. Just as she was going to ask why they seemed upset, Ryoko told them to get set to move.

Ryoko flew forward. Tenchi, Washu and Ryo-oh-ki lurched toward the airlock in her wake. Once everyone was inside, Ryoko sealed the door behind them. She keyed in the sequence to open the outer door. Tenchi smiled; Ryoko had taken control again, but he wasn't so sure about the zero gravity. It didn't seem to bother him as much as it did Washu, while both Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki seemed perfectly at ease with it.

When the door opened, the tunnel that linked the two ships appeared long and mysterious.

"Hey, there's a light at the end of the tunnel." Ryoko joked as she began to pull them through. "You know what, Tenchi? If Washu and Ryo-oh-ki weren't here, this would be kind of romantic. Just like a tunnel of love. Don't you think so?"

"Ryoko, can you be serious just once?" Tenchi whispered back. He was starting to feel trapped, and without Ryoko he wasn't going anywhere.

"Who says I'm not serious right now? Come on, Tenchi. Give me a kiss." Ryoko pulled him in closer. She was pleased with herself as she imagined Tenchi's lips on hers, and that he would finally confess his true feelings of passion for her, and her alone. Ryoko giggled. Her eyes closed and her lips formed the kiss as they came into contact with...fuzz? When had Tenchi grown a mustache? Ryoko opened her eyes; she was face to face with Ryo-oh-ki.

"Ryo-oh-ki, what the..." She saw that Tenchi had held Ryo-oh-ki up in front of his face like a shield. "Why you sneak! Is kissing me such a horrible thing?"

The hurt was plain in Ryoko's voice. Tenchi held up his hands. "Yes. I mean, no! No, Ryoko, it's not that. But there are more appropriate times and places for kissing."

"So, I'll get my kiss later when we're at a proper time and place, then?" Ryoko pretended to yank her belt-tail out of Tenchi's hand.

"I see you still can't resist toying with those you have an obvious advantage over."

Ryoko turned on her energy sword. As she did so, Sasami ran to the inner door. She looked through the observation window. She could she into the airlock chamber. The outer door was ajar and she could see Ayeka and Mihoshi trying to push it open the rest of the way, with no success.

Sasami began to enter the code to open her side of the door. She had to get to the outer portal and help so that Ayeka and Mihoshi could get in. The inner door opened as soon as the last number was punched into the keypad. Sasami rushed in.

"Hurry, Mihoshi, it almost gave that time!"

Sasami could hear Ayeka through the partial opening. She saw that they were working together, but even with both their strength combined, the two of them did not have the power to pry the door open any further. Sasami added her strength to the effort.

"Sasami, Ayeka, let's do it on three! One...two...three," Mihoshi shouted.

They each pushed with all they had. The access port gave way slowly, but it yielded to their efforts. Even with their work, the opening was still too narrow, even if Ayeka and Mihoshi turned sideways. Ayeka turned her head, then released her hold. Sasami looked out, but could see nothing.

"What is it, Ayeka?"

"Only a moment ago, the entity and that lackey of his were right on top of us. The next, they went back up the connection tube," Ayeka said.

"Maybe when they heard the airlock door open, they thought that reinforcements were coming." Mihoshi tried to stick her head through the opening, and accidentally collided with Sasami.

"Oww, that hurt!" Mihoshi rubbed her forehead. "Sasami, whose ship is this?"

"Night Bird belongs to our new friend, Ceal."

"Without any lights, I can not see any sign of those kidnappers." Ayeka took a better hold on the portal and yanked.

"They must have gone back to the other ship," Mihoshi said.

The three women redoubled their efforts to create a large enough opening for them to make their way into the Night Bird.

"Oh my..." Ayeka stepped back and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Ayeka, come on. We need your help to get this door open...what's wrong? Do you know what's wrong, Mihoshi?" Sasami asked, as Ayeka ignored her.

A startled look on Mihoshi's face caused Sasami to turn and shriek in fear. Behind her, a man reached to grab her.

Ryoko barely stopped the swing of her energy blade before it cleaved Ceal's head from his body. Ceal did not react, maybe he hoped that Ryoko would finish him off. Considering how bad he looked, that might have been the most merciful thing she could do for him.

"My thanks, Ryoko. I was not positive you would stop in time."

"Ceal! How did you survive the explosion?" Tenchi asked.

Ceal had not emerged from the blast unscathed. The gash over his right temple still bled. The makeshift splint wrappings had come loose again, and there was a green stain on the right side of his vest. Tenchi knew Ceal had earlier injuries, but now he appeared to sport new ones. The left side of Ceal's face was bruised; his left eye so swollen that it was almost closed, and a streak of blood from a split lip smeared across his face, though it had stopped bleeding. The left shoulder of his tunic was ripped, and the fabric was tinted with green.

"Ceal?" Washu's voice was filled with conflicting emotions. "Where have you been...what happened to you?"

Ceal smiled and raised one hand. "Lady Washu, this communication is costing me a lot of energy, and I don't have much to spare."

Washu had an annoyed look. "Fine. So why are you _here_, Ceal?"

Ceal bowed and said, "My appearance _here_...is to tell you two things. First, up ahead of you is an ambush-"

"How many?" Ryoko interrupted, and Ceal tried to focus his attention on her.

"Two people: the entity and a combat robot. A strong one..."

"The Arsenal model," Washu asked.

"I don't know. But it is strong enough to slow you down. With the entity's help, it will be able to stop you. I wish I could do more to help, but I am unable to do so in a physical manner."

Ryoko glared at Ceal and muttered something under her breath that Tenchi could not understand. Ceal's eyes went blank.

"Ceal, what else? We need to know..." Washu spoke in commanding tones, and Ceal looked right at her.

"Yes, yes. The Togami's gravity will return to normal in two minutes. I don't have anything left in me. Good luck." Ceal bowed again, then his form dissipated.

"Was that his ghost," Tenchi asked.

"Ghost, my ass. That sneak used a shadow. Come on." Ryoko said, and started to fly as far down the link as she could manage before the gravity kicked in.

How could Ceal have known when the power would return? Of course, Ceal could not teleport away like she had; he would have to release his force field, disperse, and go down to the storage room below the bridge. The engine room was across the hall. Ceal must have done something...of course - he killed the lights first. Hadn't someone mentioned that Ceal liked the dark? If that was true, then it would give him an advantage.

Ryoko shook her head. She had called Ceal 'sneaky' before. Now, she knew that not only was he a sneak, but he was a man who wasn't above fixing the outcome of a situation. If pushed, Ceal could make a dangerous opponent. Good...that would make their rematch worthwhile. She needed a strong workout partner, someone willing to duke it out with her. Ryoko couldn't make herself go all out with Tenchi, and none of the others were fighters. Besides, Ceal's attacks were pure. There was no hesitation; even when outnumbered and obviously beaten, Ceal hadn't yielded. He attacked. Ceal had lowered that shield of his in an attempt to save his honor when fighting Tenchi and Ryoko, and allowed them to take Washu back. That took a lot of guts.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: No Need for a Check up

Ryo-oh-ki was back to being the last in line, so she was the first to feel it - a slight change in her balance. She began lowering the floor plates once everyone's feet were back on the floor. She let go of Washu's hand and promptly lost her balance. When she fell over, she returned to her cabbit form. Tenchi and Washu both covered their mouths, and even Ryoko, who wore a serious expression, turned away.

"Well, come on you three. Night Bird is just a little further." Ryoko flew back ahead of them to finish the last fifteen meters to Night Bird's outer airlock. Tenchi almost caught up with her, but Washu grabbed his sleeve.

"What is it, Washu?"

"Something is wrong."

Tenchi peered up the passageway. Ryoko had just gone back up the way they had come from. "Where's the ambush Ceal warned us about?"

The lights came back on in the tunnel, but ended about seven meters from where he and Washu stood. Ryoko called to them to hurry up.

"I don't know, Washu. Maybe Ceal was mistaken. Maybe Ayeka and the others were able to take care of the entity and the robot by themselves."

"I guess that could have happened," Washu replied. "Come on."

Washu reached down and picked up Ryo-oh-ki. She placed the little cabbit on her shoulder, smiled, then scratched the top of Ryo-oh-ki's head. Ryo-oh-ki closed her eyes in bliss. Washu began to walk again.

_Maybe Ceal was mistaken_. Tenchi's words rang in Washu's mind. It _was _possible; Ceal might have been delusional from his injuries when he sent the shadow to warn them. Washu still wasn't positive Ceal _was_ wrong. Tenchi was brave, but he was young and always looked for the bright side. That vision helped carry him through the hard times, yet sometimes it could blind him to the darkness within some beings. Washu was pulled out of her thoughts when Ryo-oh-ki rubbed her furry face against her cheek.

"Yes, Ryo-oh-ki, we're almost there."

Once on board, Night Bird could vent their rage on the Togami...but what if the crew had not deserted when they had the chance? Washu would not be a party to needless bloodshed. The idea held appeal to her earlier; now she had calmed and the pain in her arm where the dart had struck her had subsided, so had her rage. If there were people left aboard the Togami, she would have to convince Night Bird not to destroy the other ship.

Tenchi and Ryoko waited at the start of the lighted section of the umbilical tube, still in darkness. They peered ahead into the lit area. When Washu joined them, Ryoko turned and spoke.

"Well, I don't see anything down there. It looks clear to Night Bird." Ryoko gave a condescending smirk. "I guess Ceal was wrong."

Washu shook her head. "I agree. He appears to have been in error. Let's finish this trip. Mihoshi and I need to get cleaned up, and I can see if there's anything I can do for that hand of hers."

"_I'd_ love to get my hands on that sack of toad spittle for just five minutes! I'll make it hurt so bad that it won't ever come within one hundred light years of here again." Ryoko growled as she walked underneath the first of the lights marking the halfway point.

Ryoko hated the slow pace she and the others were forced into. If she could have, Ryoko would have teleported everyone back onto Night Bird's bridge. However, Night Bird had her defense shield active; it would stop all attempts to board her by teleportation. Oh well. Besides (she would never admit it) her energy reserves were low. At least Tenchi, Washu and Mihoshi were all on their feet and making decent time, considering their injuries. Ryoko looked back over her shoulder. Damn that Washu! She was holding Tenchi's hand...again. Well, she'd put a stop to that as soon as they were inside Night Bird.

"What do you think of your third trip into outer space, Tenchi?" Washu asked.

"To tell you the truth, if it hadn't been to help out you and Miss Mihoshi, I would have just stayed on Earth."

"Heh heh. That's what I like about you, Tenchi - your honesty and you gave up so much of your time to help me with my experiments. Of course...you _did _promise me." Washu squeezed Tenchi's hand.

"Washu, let's get home first. Then you and I can finally discuss when I promised you such a thing."

Finally, they had reached Night Bird's outer airlock. An emergency seal covered the key pad. Tenchi broke the seal and punched in the code Night Bird had provided. Tenchi wondered why Night Bird had not opened the seal for them when they were drawing close? Then he noticed the damage to the doorframe, and what appeared to be a camera lens. When he drew near, the door slid open. Ryoko went inside first, followed by Washu, Ryo-oh-ki, and Tenchi last. Immediately inside, Tenchi saw the original outer door mangled around the edge.

"I guess Sasami must be working out," Ryoko bent over to get a good look at the damaged hinges.

"I don't think so. This portal was pulled inward," Washu said.

"So, whoever did this was on the inside when they did the damage?"

"Yes. How did a genius like me end up with such an idiot kid? I'll never figure that

out..."

Washu grabbed her head. She was getting a headache. She ran her fingers through the stubble that had once been long red hair. _Damn it_,_ It took me a long time to grow it that long. _If Ryoko wanted a chance at the entity, she would have to wait in line. To be fair, Mihoshi should have first crack at the thing, but Mihoshi was such a gentle soul. The idea of her hurting the entity on her own as payback would be a foreign concept to the Galaxy officer. Washu, however, was not so forgiving. Besides, it might prove to be an interesting specimen for her collection, a subject for intensive and painful tests.

"Washu, look." Ryoko called out, and held up one gloved hand. It was covered in a green liquid.

"Ceal's blood?"

"Yeah, and it's not from any shadow either." Ryoko rubbed the blood between her thumb and forefingers.

"Mreow meowowow." Ryo-oh-ki stood next to several more large drops of green. She sniffed at the liquid and mewed. Yes, Ceal had been here. So had Sasami, Ayeka, and Mihoshi. Ryo-oh-ki forgot herself; she charged headlong at the bulkhead and rammed into Night Bird's defensive screen, then fell backwards. She rubbed her paw against the lump forming on her head.

"Lord Tenchi, Miss Washu!"

Tenchi looked through the inner observation window. Ayeka waved at him to get his attention, then spoke again.

"Ryoko, you must close the outer emergency seal before Night Bird will allow us to open this door."

Ryoko followed her instructions. When the outer portal sealed up, the inner door opened to admit them.

"Oh Tenchi, you're back. You're all back." Tears welled in Sasami's eyes. "Washu...what happened to all of your pretty hair?"

"Sasami!" Ayeka scolded her in a sharp tone, and Sasami put a hand to her mouth and bowed.

"I'm so very sorry, Miss Washu. That question was very rude of me. I apologize."

"That's all right, Sasami. I'm not offended. Once we get back to my lab, I'll whip up some super hair growth formula."

"Hey...where are Mihoshi and Ceal?" Ryoko glanced back down the connection.

"Ceal was here a few minutes ago. He helped get that cursed door open and pulled Mihoshi in. He carried her to Night Bird's med center. We followed him. He ordered Night Bird to place the emergency seal up." Ayeka pointed towards the door.

"Let's go to the med center and see how they are doing, hmmm?" Washu gestured for Ayeka and Sasami to lead the way.

"Sure, Washu. Follow me." Sasami started down the hall.

Tenchi noticed the ambient lighting was lowered again. "What happened to the lights in here?"

"That occurred just as Sasami and I were coming to help you," Ayeka said.

"How did you know we were on board?"

"Night Bird told us as soon as you punched in the entrance code."

Ryo-oh-ki ran ahead of the rest, crying out.

"What is it, Ryo-oh-ki?" Sasami bent down to see what the little cabbit was so exited about.

"She says she's found more of Ceal's blood," Ryoko explained.

"Oh yes...when Ceal first appeared, it was scary. His face was very badly beaten and he could only use his left arm. It looked like Mihoshi was supporting him almost as much as he was supporting her when they got to the medical center. Come on Ryo-oh-ki, don't you want to see Mihoshi and Ceal?" Sasami held out her arms, and Ryo-oh-ki jumped into them.

"So Sasami, Ceal scared ya?" Ryoko looked down at the younger girl.

"Yes. He came up behind me from inside of Night Bird. Ayeka and Mihoshi started backing up when they first saw him, and then he reached for the door. I thought he was trying to grab me and - and at first, I didn't recognize him." Sasami stared at the floor.

"More of a toad than a prince, huh?"

Washu moved so fast that Tenchi almost missed it as she slapped the back of Ryoko's head.

"Hey! What the...what was that for, _mom_?"

"Ryoko, do you know that you have all of the sensitivity of a forklift?"

"Well, here we are, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka interrupted the argument.

She stood in front of a door with a symbol that reminded Tenchi of those upon Azaka or Kamidake, but it was yellow. Ayeka passed her hand in front of a plate on the wall.

"This is strange. It was open when we left." Ayeka frowned.

"Night Bird, please open the door." Sasami sounded worried.

"Of course, Princess Sasami," Night Bird replied, and the door slid back. "I would have left it open, but Ceal requested that I close it after..."

"Why are the lights out?" Ayeka stepped through the doorway.

"As I was attempting to explain, Ceal ordered the doors seals and the lights lowered to twenty-five percent of the previous level, and the rest of the ship down sixty percent."

"Why would he do that?" Ryoko folded her arms in front of her chest as she entered the med center.

"Ceal did not say, but it seemed that the lights were bothering his eyes."

"It's so cold in here. Did Ceal ask you to lower the temperature as well," Washu asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"Yes, he was setting up the bio-generator tank for Detective Mihoshi. He made sure the heat of the rejuvenation gel was appropriate for her system."

Tenchi glanced at the others to see if that explanation made no sense to them, as well. Washu just smiled knowingly and nodded her head. Tenchi hated to ask Washu to explain herself, but...

"Excuse me, Washu, but what does that mean, exactly?"

Washu turned and smiled at him. It was the same sort of smile that his teachers gave him when he asked a question that had an answer that was blatantly obvious to _them_.

"It's simple. A bio-generator tank is small and usually humanoid cylinder approximately three meters high by one and a half meters wide. It's used to help heal injuries at an accelerated rate."

"Like cuts or broken bones?"

"Yes, Tenchi. But next time you have a question, please raise your hand."

_Oh no, _Tenchi thought, _Washu has gone into her teacher mode._

"Now where was I? Oh yes, the bio-generator can not regrow missing parts." Washu noticed that Sasami was about to cry. "Yet when you fill the tank with a rejuvenation gel, that type of repair may be possible."

Sasami raised her hand. "Miss Washu?"

"Yes, Princess Sasami?"

"I was wondering...how is that possible?"

"That is an excellent question! First, rejuvenation gel is filled with nanites." Washu looked around the 'classroom' to see if the rest were following along. The blank look on their faces told Washu she'd lost them. Ryoko seemed bored; she started at the floor and scuffed her feet on the plates.

"Ryoko!" Washu scolded, and all attention focused on the former space pirate.

"What?"

"Now then, Ryoko, why don't you explain to everyone what nanites can do, and how they work with the rejuvenation gel, hmmm?"

Washu's grin was sweet...far too sweet to be genuine. Tenchi knew she had something on that mind of her, but he couldn't - and didn't want to - imagine what it might be.

"Why would I know anything about this stuff?"

"Ryoko dear, you spent so much time in it when you were Kagato's servant. I figured with that and your total lack of attention during my explanation that you must know _all _ about them. Now, where was I? Oh yes. The nanites in the gel are fed a subject's geno-pattern. They then enter the body and attempt to go through all of its systems. If the nanites can not complete their circuit, then they work to rebuild the missing areas with the proper materials synthesized from the rejuvenation gel, which is made of basic organic elements."

Tenchi wondered how Washu could get so many words out in one breath, but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"So what you're saying is the nanites read what the body is supposed to look and function and then rebuild it the way the genes say it should be?"

"Ah ha. Exactly, Tenchi. You might say they are part surgeon and part artist. Now then, where is Mihoshi? I want to check on her progress myself."

"Right this way, Miss Washu." Sasami pointed to a large screen divider and began to lead the way. Washu placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The scientist smiled a gentle smile.

"Princess, I think that I should handle this alone. I know you'd like to help Mihoshi, but I should do this myself. If you really want to help me, I'd like you to raid Ceal's larder and put together something to eat." Washu raised a hand to forestall any argument the young princess might try to present.

"Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko will lend you a hand. Please, Sasami. I could really use a good meal now. I'm starved and even if Tenchi and Ryoko aren't aware of it, they need to refuel. They both have used a lot of energy today; they need to recover as soon as they can."

Tenchi wanted to ask Washu if he could stay, but his limbs felt like they had heavy weights tied to them. As if noticing it was empty, his stomach started grumbling.

Sasami thought for a moment. "All right, Miss Washu. I'll go get some food, but if you need any -"

"If I need any help, I will call. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Alright, let's go and see what we can put together out of Ceal's supplies. I hope he won't mind."

"If he does, we'll tell him it was Lady Washu's idea." Ryoko laughed.

"Princess Sasami, I very much doubt Ceal would begrudge you all a meal. The trouble may be making anything decent out of what he has in stock."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: No Need for Quiet Time

Washu watched the others go down the hall and out of sight. She took a deep breath and went behind the divider. There, suspended within the bio-generator tank, lay Mihoshi. A small mask covered her face and connected to a tube that supplied breathable atmosphere to the young Galaxy police officer. The nanites in the gel had digested the material of her clothing and added it to the elements already present. The base building materials were used in rebuilding the damaged tissues - all of the flesh, bone, and nerves were recreated in an exact duplicate. _Truly, an amazing piece of work. _

Washu was not surprised that she did not find Ceal in this section of the medical unit. She felt strange as she examined the controls for the bio-tank. They were set properly. She noticed more drops of green blood on the floor.

"What was Ceal thinking, leaving Mihoshi unattended like this? Washu muttered.

"Captain Ceal only left when you and the others entered, and only after once again checking that Detective Mihoshi was recovering."

Washu spun around, looking for the speaker who had intruded unnoticed, but no one was there. Of course...it had to be the ship, Night Bird.

"Well, where is Ceal?"

"Captain Ceal has gone to his personal quarters, Lady Washu."

Washu looked down at Mihoshi; she appeared to be asleep. "Well, isn't that just like Mihoshi? Napping wherever and whenever she can."

"I'm afraid that I do not know the Detective well enough as an individual to answer your question, Lady Washu."

Night Bird's electronic sounded full of regret. Washu was getting used to speaking to an empty room and getting a reply.

"If you must address me with a title each time you speak, just call me Washu. Alright?"

"Captain Ceal requested that I address you as Lady Washu at all times, as he does. Does he not still call you by that title?"

"Yes he does, and it is _so _ annoying. But it seems once Ceal...I mean, Captain Ceal decides on something that he doesn't change his mind quick." Washu sighed, an exaggerated gesture.

"I wish to know something, Lady Washu."

"Oh? What is it." Washu found herself warming up to the sentient with whom she was speaking.

"I feel - no, I regret asking you this, but are you truly the same Lady Washu who Captain Ceal has told me so much about? The one who saved his people from that plague?"

"Why yes...Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Your visual image is different than when Ceal described you to me, and all of the archival data I have on Lady Washu."

Washu took a deep breath and wondered how well Ceal could remember what she looked like after all this time. Why should it matter to her, anyways? For some reason, it did.

"Night Bird, why did Captain Ceal leave for his quarters?" Washu realized that Night Bird had helped to put off her original inquiry about Ceal in a subtle way.

"Captain Ceal asks for your forgiveness, and told me to tell you he has gone for meditational reasons, Lady Washu."

"He told you to tell me that," Washu asked, and an idea started to form.

"Yes, Lady Washu, that is correct."

"All right...Night Bird, you've told me when Ceal left and where he is now, but I would like to know how injured Ceal really is and why he's avoiding us - avoiding me. Please, Night Bird. I'm not his enemy, or yours either."

" 'Life, limb, and soul.' " Night Bird repeated the pledge made by Ceal's people towards Washu. "Tell me, Lady Washu, will you now collect the last of his gifts to you?"

"I don't understand. I haven't asked Ceal for anything." Washu stopped in mid-sentence. _Of course _Ceal wouldn't wait to be asked about Tokimi's plan to abduct her. Ceal's debt to Washu made it impossible for him to ignore her plight. Then when the entity had captured her, Ceal had put himself in danger again to rescue her and stayed behind so that she, Tenchi, and even Ryoko could get away. That escape from the Togami's bridge was quick and hectic; only later did Washu remember Ceal's right arm laid limp at his side.

"Lady Washu, I know you are not Captain Ceal's enemy. At this time, he is his own worst enemy. Because of you, he has pushed himself too fast, too far. Did Captain Ceal tell you why the entity was also sent to bring you back to Lady Tokimi?"

"No..."

"Before Captain Ceal came to Earth, his last assignment was to capture a pair of brother and sister pirates who had taken to ground in an old pirate stronghold, along with three score of mercenaries. The captain was able to bring both in but he did sustain some serious injuries during that encounter. I'm sure that if he had not been hurt that his fight with Ryoko, Lord Tenchi and Princess Ayeka would have ended differently."

"Ceal didn't win because the truth is this: he didn't _want_ to win. He came to warn me about Lady Tokimi's plan."

"Captain Ceal did try to dissuade Lady Tokimi, but he is...was...almost as honor bound to Lady Tokimi as he is to you. The Lady Tokimi knew of Ceal's desire to find you. She also knew Ceal would never willingly harm you. So with his time indentured to her so short, along with his wounds, she ordered the entity to join the search as well."

Washu checked the controls on the bio-tank once again, along with the statistics for the rejuvenation gel. At this rate, it should take ten hours for the nanites to completely heal Mihoshi. Already, Washu thought she saw some repair to Mihoshi's damaged right hand and fingers.

"Lady Washu, why don't you join the others? Princess Sasami wishes to speak with you and share the food she prepared. Princess Ayeka says it would be best if you hurry before Ryoko 'pigs out and there is nothing left.' "

She smiled, amused. Her story about wanting something to eat had been a way to get everyone out of the medical center so she could examine Mihoshi and Ceal without an audience. Now her stomach reminded her she had not eaten for more than a day. Washu looked down at Mihoshi's sleeping body. The corners of Mihoshi's mouth were curled up in a smile, even under the oxygen mask.

"Lady Washu, you should go and eat, then get some rest if you are able. You have been through a great deal in the last two days."

"I don't know..."

"Please. If Detective Mihoshi's condition changes in any way, I will inform you immediately."

Washu thought for a moment. The bio-generator tank was set up properly. The nanites performed their duties effectively, and Mihoshi would not need anything for a few more hours. Some warm food and a few hours of real rest would not hurt anything.

"Any chance at all in her condition, and I want to know about it. Understand?"

"Of course, Lady Washu." Amusement colored the disembodied voice, but there was no doubt that Night Bird would do exactly as Washu asked.

Washu stepped from behind the divider. Mihoshi was doing well; she would have to find a way to check in on Ceal. She would be damned if she allowed him to hide in his quarters, hurt - possibly seriously - without doing something to help him...whether he wanted her assistance or not.

Ryoko could not believe Washu's nerve. "Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko will lend you a hand." She snorted. _What am I doing, helping to cook anyway? _ She walked down the hall towards Night Bird's bridge.

It was all Princess Prissy's fault that dinner was taking so long to make. Sasami asked Ryoko to pass the sugar, and Ayeka handed Sasami a bag of sugar. 'Here you go, Ryoko,' Ayeka had said with a smile, and passed it directly to Sasami. The girl measured it with care and poured it into what was turning out to be a nice snack: rice, pickles, soup, and a few hard-boiled eggs.

Tenchi wasn't too sure about the eggs. They were leathery and a bit warty. Tenchi could be strange about food sometimes. But when Sasami tasted the soup, she made a terrible face. She tried it again, then gave a look of accusation to Ryoko.

"What? What did I do?"

"Ryoko, I know you like salty soup, but now you've ruined the entire batch." Sasami stared into the large boiling pot.

"I didn't add any more salt after you told me not to!"

"What about this?" Ayeka held up the same bag she had given to Ryoko, the 'sugar' bag.

"That's sugar," Ryoko said, with more confidence than she felt at the moment.

Sasami reached for the unmarked bag and tasted a pinch of it. "Ryoko, that is salt."

"But...but I thought it was sugar, Sasami. Really."

"Of course we should never have trusted any preparation of food to a barbarian like you in the first place." Ayeka had a wide grin on her face.

"Now I have to start the soup all over."

"Ryoko, why don't you go and fetch Sasami some fresh ingredients for soup?"

Tenchi entered the kitchen. Ryoko was about to argue over her innocence in trying to sabotage the soup. Her temper was beginning to build, but then Tenchi placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"I'll be there in a minute to help you carry everything back."

When Tenchi smiled at her, Ryoko's heart felt like it grew little wings and was trying to fly up her throat. She swallowed.

"All right, Tenchi. Sasami, tell me what you need and how much of it, an' I'll bring it back."

Sasami stared at Ryoko for a moment, then nodded her head as if she had made her mind up. She told Ryoko the ingredients she needed.

Ryoko stopped her reminiscing when she crossed into the bridge and towards the larder. She gathered the ingredients for soup as well as a few pieces of fruit for desert, then checked if anyone had entered the bridge; no one had. So she stuffed some fruits, a pack of crackers, and three concentrated food tubes down her shirt and smiled.

"Just a little snack for Tenchi and me later tonight."

She looked again and made sure she collected all the items Sasami had asked for. Yep. Everything. Ryoko turned to leave the larder when she noticed a stem with large dried flowers. She picked it up and sniffed at it. The flowers had a pleasant scent. Ryoko placed it on top of the pile of supplies. She heard footsteps as she entered the Control Center.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: No Need for Comfort

Tenchi looked around for Ryoko, he hoped he had not missed her. Knowing Ryoko, she might teleport back to Sasami's makeshift kitchen, or phased through the floors or walls. He had promised to help her bring the supplies back, an attempt to keep Ryoko and Ayeka from getting into a full-blown row aboard Night Bird.

He wasn't so sure Ryoko _had _given Sasami salt on purpose. Yes, it was true that she liked very salty foods; he couldn't imagine Ryoko ruining an entire pot of soup. Tenchi saw something coming straight at him. Ryoko encircled him with her arms for one of her embraces.

"Tenchiii! You did come to help me after all."

"Hey Ryoko, will you stop it please? You're making it hard to breathe." Tenchi gasped as he tried to slip out of one of her bone-crushing hugs. Ryoko held onto him tight for just a second longer, then loosened her grasp with an exasperated sigh.

"Tenchi, you have all the romance of a sponge sometimes. Did you know that?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sure." Better to have Tenchi here with her that with that pampered and pesky Ayeka. Ryoko handed Tenchi one of the large handheld baskets she put food in.

Tenchi surveyed the storage room. He could not believe how barren it appeared. He wished that Ceal had more of those protein mix tubes. Washu had been right, he felt tired and his stomach was reminding him it needed to be taken care of, and soon.

Ryoko bent over to pick up her own basket when one of the fruits she hid in her shirt dropped to the floor and rolled to Tenchi's foot. She swallowed and hoped Tenchi did not notice. Ryoko straightened up, wearing a big smile on her face. Tenchi, however had a serious frown.

"What?" Ryoko swallowed again.

Tenchi shook his head and picked up the incriminating piece of citrus from the floor. "Ryoko, are you stealing Ceal's supplies?"

"Ah...no, silly. I was bringing it down for our dinner. I think everyone will like it. It's nice and ripe. See?"

Tenchi stared at the accursed thing, then at Ryoko. His face lightened up as he placed the fruit back on the shelf, next to three others.

"I think we've got enough food for now." He stared her in the eyes, then turned.

Once his back was to her, Ryoko ensured that none of her other private snacks were visible, or would be likely to make another break for it.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else, Ryoko?"

_What...did Tenchi have x-ray vision now? _

"Of course I don't." Ryoko tried to force her face into a sweet an innocent position. _This really hurts, _she thought, _how does Sasami do it all the time?_

They returned to Sasami's kitchen. When they got back, Washu leaned against one of the walls, talking to Sasami and Ayeka.

"...seems just fine. Should be out of the bio-generator tank in about three days."

"And her hand will be completely healed," Sasami asked.

"It will be perfect. She won't even have a scar to show for this little adventure of ours." Washu rubbed the top of Sasami's head, a sign of affection.

"Ahem!" Ryoko coughed. "Here ya go, Sasami. Here's everything you asked for."

Ryoko placed the carrying basket on the counter next to the young chef. Sasami checked the ingredients inside once, then a second time. Ryoko watched with worry in her eyes. Had she forgotten something? If so, she could not remember for the life of her what it might be.

Sasami watched Ryoko out of the corner of her eyes while she slowly took inventory. Finally, she could not hold her comment in any longer; the look on poor Ryoko's face was enough to make Sasami sorry she was teasing Ryoko about the ingredients. Sasami lifted her head, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ryoko. This is perfect, just what I need to make really good soup."

Ryoko let out a slow, drawn out breath then yawned and stretched. She wouldn't let Sasami know how upset she was.

Tenchi handed his basket to Sasami and then looked back to Ryoko. She appeared tired, worn out. It had been a long, hard day for everyone. Tenchi was glad that he had been able to assist in Washu's rescue.

"All right, you two. Why don't you go and take a nap? The soup will take about an hour before it's ready to serve. Take a fruit each until dinner is ready." Sasami pointed toward a small bowl filled with fresh fruits.

"Are you sure?" Washu rubbed her eyes sleepily and stifled a yawn.

"Yes. I don't need anyone nodding off while helping with dinner. Besides, you and Ryoko look exhausted. I'll call you when everything is ready."

"Thanks, Sasami. I won't forget this. Oh Tenchi, which cabin did you say was yours? I mean...there's no need to mess up an extra cabin just for me." Ryoko said, coyly.

"WHAT?" Ayeka stepped in between Ryoko and Tenchi.

Ryoko grinned. She had gotten a rise out of Ayeka, just what she had hoped for, but she was so tired it almost was not worth the effort... Almost.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Washu took Ryoko's hand and steered her daughter towards the door. "I'm sure Night Bird will well us where we can get some sleep. Sasami, are you certain I can't help you out with any-" A large yawn escaped the scientist's mouth. Washu looked embarrassed for doing so in front of everyone.

"You go on, Washu, and get some rest. We'll get you when dinner is done."

"If you are worried about Detective Mihoshi, her life signs are strong and regular, and she sleeps comfortable. If anything changes, I will inform you of it, Lady Washu."

"All right, all right. I get the point. We're supposed to rest. Come on, little Ryoko. Let's go to bed. Since you've been such a good girl, Mama will tuck you in and tell you a bedtime story."

Ryoko glanced at Washu with venom in her eyes.

"Washu..." Ryoko began, but she was so tired that she let the rest of her comment go unsaid and headed for the door. Washu smiled broadly as she led Ryoko out of Sasami's domain. She had won.

The young princess watched them exit, then turned her attention back to food preparation. Tenchi washed and dried the vegetable ingredients then observed as Sasami expertly sliced or chopped each and added them to the pot.

"Who taught you how to cook, Sasami?"

"Everyday when I finished my studies, I would go down to the kitchens to get a snack. While I was eating, I watched the cooks. They were always happy and light hearted, but they always looked very busy. So I tried to help out with what I could; I passed the seasonings or emptied pots and pans. The first time I was allowed to pass a sharp knife, I couldn't have been happier." Sasami snickered.

One of the cooks looked like she was going to have a heart attack. That's when

Misano, our head cook, said: 'If little Sammy wants to help us so much here in the kitchen, let's just make damn...darn sure we teach her right'. Old Misano was the only person who called me Sammy. All of the cooks kept it a secret...kind of...Misano told my mother and asked that I be allowed to since I liked to help. My mother agreed, as long as it was Misano who taught me."

Tenchi saw tears forming in the young girl's eyes, but couldn't be sure whether they were from remembering her story, or the strong onions she was mincing.

"Misano made me work and learn everything about cooking."

"Well, Misano sounds like a real good person, Sasami."

"Yes." Sasami added the onions to the soup.

Ayeka peered into the pot of simmering vegetables and sniffed the wonderful aroma. "How long until it's done?"

"Um...about twenty minutes." Sasami added the contents of a two protein tubes to the stock and stirred. "I wish Ceal had some real meat on board. Well at least this will be meat flavored."

Ayeka and Tenchi started to set the table with whatever they found: cups for bowls, many different plates, and some missing utensils.

"I don't think Ceal has more than two of any one dish design." Ayeka placed a mug bearing a horrible monster on it in the place where Ryoko usually sat, then stared at a bowl before placing it where she sat. "At least the dishes are clean."

"Captain Ceal rarely has more than one guest aboard at any time." Night Bird chimed in to defend their absent host.

Sasami checked over the table setting and noticed that for whatever dish Tenchi has set out for Ayeka, she had placed a match to it at his place. She just shook her head and wondered if Ceal were present, would she act the same way towards him? No, she couldn't see herself acting like that. Still...she sighed. She was thinking about Ceal and almost didn't notice when the soup boiled and started rising toward the rim of the pot. She lowered the heat and stirred, and saved their meal from overcooking. Well. The soup needed another ten minutes. Misano would have chided her for her lack of concentration.

Since she had first seen Ceal, Sasami felt attracted to him; not the same as the way she felt for Tenchi, but she wanted to be with him as his friend. At first, she had pictured some sort of monstrous beast-man dragging off Washu, but then Ryoko flew back to the house with Ceal hanging from her shoulder. Hearing Washu talk about him, she had to see the face underneath the wrappings. Ceal had been nothing like she'd imagined he would be...Her thoughts were interrupted by Tenchi's voice.

"...and Ryoko now?"

"What, Tenchi?" Sasami turned her full attention to him.

Tenchi apologized for intruding on the younger girl's thoughts. He cleared his through. "I said, do you want me to get Washu and Ryoko for dinner?"

"Sure, Tenchi. By the time you get back, dinner will be all set."

Tenchi returned her smile. Wherever she had been in her thoughts, she was her usual self again. "I'll be right back with the others."

Princess Ayeka joined Tenchi, and before Sasami could say anything, they both walked down the hallway. Ayeka started to tell him again of her long wait for his return; she walked close to him.

_I would _definitely _never act like that with Ceal, _Sasami thought. _Would I? Could I?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: No Need for a Protector

Washu laid on her cot. She waited and listened until Ryoko's breathing evened out before she got up. She looked down upon the sleeping form of her daughter. Ryoko slumbered quietly; it looked like she was sucking her thumb. Washu resisted the temptation to get closer for a better look. As she lifted her foot to take a step forwards, Ryoko stirred. Washu stepped back and Ryoko settled down. Fine. Let her rest for now.

The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe slid out into the hall, then closed the door behind her. She was glad she hadn't woken Ryoko. If she had, Washu could imagine Ryoko chiding her for what she was going to do. Washu wished she could bring Ryoko along just in case she needed help, but better to do it alone than listen to Ryoko's teasing or complaining. As she crept down the passageway, she wondered where Ceal had holed up.

"Lady Washu, may I help you with something?" Night Bird spoke in a quiet

manner, as if she did not wish to disturb the scientist with noises any louder than she herself made.

Washu was about to say no thank you...but then, why not get Night Bird's assistance on her current mission.

"Yes, Night Bird. Please tell me where Ceal is, and how I can find him." Washu smiled pleasantly, but her voice held none of its usual brightness. In its stead was the firm and disapproving tone of an instructor demanding homework from a child she knew had not completed the assignment.

"Captain Ceal is still in his quarters, Lady Washu," Night Bird whispered.

Washu waited a moment before responding in the same tone of voice as before. "And how do I get there?"

_How__far?__How__far__can__I__push__Night__Bird__to__give__me__answers?_There were two ways she could accomplish her goal, but which one? Night Bird seemed to hold a grudge against Washu, so trying to win the computer's friendship would take too much time. No, the best way was to come out like a stern queen and not give in an inch. Washu crossed her arms and waited.

"Go down this hall, past two junctions and turn right. The next to the last door on the left is his." Night Bird's voice sounded full of emotions: sadness, anger, desperation. "Lady Washu, I was only trying to do as he commanded me to...to help him. To protect him. It's my responsibility."

"Thank you, Night Bird." Washu's reply was curt. Inside, she felt like she had kicked Ryo-oh-ki. She underestimated Night Bird's capacity for emotions. Now she regretted how she handled Night Bird, but emotions or not, Washu was not going to let the ship stand in her way of checking on Ceal.

Washu turned right where Night Bird indicated, and walked down the short alcove. When she reached the second to last door on the left, she stood quiet for a moment.

"Night Bird, open this door!" Washu said, with barely controlled annoyance.

"Lady Washu, Captain Ceal's quarters are not part of the systems I control." Night Bird also sounded annoyed, but Washu figured it was more about being kept out and a lack of control. "I have no visuals and no audio, except through a small communication unit. I can address him, but unless he activates it, I'm blind and deaf to what goes on inside."

Washu resisted the urge to smile. The voice was different, but that tone and attitude were the same. It sounded like Ryoko talking about Tenchi, and the little amount of privacy she grudgingly gave him when he lost his temper and demanded it. Although Ryoko did have ways to watch Tenchi, even in the bathroom, unless he caught her peeking in on him.

"So how do I get inside, then?" Washu looked for a dial, lever, or keypad to scan her palm print. Night Bird remained silent for a few minutes, then gave in.

"Captain Ceal usually disperses through the wall."

Washu let out a low and disgusted sigh. _Great._ She raised her hands and formed her energy sword. Ceal might not like what she intended to do, but she did not have much of a choice if she wished to check on his health.

"Stop!" Night Bird's voice ran out. "You would break down the door to Ceal's quarters just to see him?"

"Yes, yes I will. If I have to." Washu took a stance, her sword ready for an overhead swing.

"Lady Washu, please wait a moment." Night Bird begged, then spoke using a duplicate of Ceal's voice. "As per my instructions, LADY WASHU is to have full and total clearance to any part of Night Bird she desires." Night Bird then spoke in her own voice again. "I, the Night Bird Unit, pledge that the being now registered in my files as Lady Washu has access to all independent and secondary units. As per Captain Ceal's orders, I confirm her as such."

Washu was taken aback, she let her energy sword dissipate. She watched as a smaller panel opened. It contained a palm scanner and voice identifier.

"Thank you for your assistance, Night Bird." Washu could only guess at what this obedience was costing the sentience that controlled the ship...to allow an emotional rival for Ceal to enter the one spot on board that he could keep Night Bird out of. Washu placed her right hand on the scanner.

"Please state your name and intentions for accessing this area." The request was made by a cold, mechanical voice unlike Night Bird's speech.

Washu sighed. Privacy was one thing, but this...this was beginning to go into paranoia. She took a deep breath.

"My name is Waasshhhuuu," she spoke slowly so the voice recognition program could work. "I have been given an invitation. So if you don't open up right now, I'm going to find your control processing unit and pull it out. Got it, chip for brains?"

"Confirmed. This unit's designation is now 'Chip for Brains'. Enter, Lady Waasshhhuuu. And welcome." The barrier separated into three parts; one slid to either side, and the third rose into the ceiling.

Washu contemplated the darkened chamber ahead. A blast of cold air struck her face, and the smell of old incense drifted out. _All__right,_Washu thought, _I__'__m__here.__Ceal__'__s__somewhere__beyond__this__door,__so__what__am__I__waiting__for?_ Washu stepped past the entryway, and the portal sealed itself behind her as silently as it had opened for her.

Ryoko let out a long, theatrical sigh as she stretched. She heard someone knocking at the cabin door, again. It was that which had woken her.

"Ryoko, Little Washu, are you awake? Sasami has dinner ready."

Ryoko arched her back in one final luxurious stretch before she replied. "Just a minute, Tenchi. I want to make myself even more gorgeous than i already am." She looked at her reflection in the small mirror above the sink and spouted a line from a film she and Sasami had watched together: "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest on this tub? Why it's you, silly."

She smoothed out her silver hair and put on a clean jump suit. She did not bother to pull the zipper to the top of the collar. She ran her tongue over her teeth and smiled at herself as she passed one final critical judgment on her image, and winked. "You are still one beautiful demon, girl."

Before Tenchi could duck out of the way, Ryoko bounded out of the cabin and wrapped her arms around him in a massive, painful hug.

"Tenchi, you're just so _sweet_ to come and get me for dinner. You dear thing!"

"I came to get Miss Washu too." Tenchi gasped.

"Oh yeah. Her." Ryoko loosened her hold, and Tenchi could breathe again.

Ryoko turned back to wake Washu up. She grabbed the foot of Washu's bunk and lifted it five inches off of the floor. "Wake up, Mom!"

When she dropped the bed, Ryoko expected a loud outburst, but nothing happened. Ryoko considered a second assault upon the sleeping scientist, but Tenchi came in and yelled at her.

"Ryoko. What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get Washu up, silly Tenchi." Ryoko smiled and put her hands behind her back. "What did you _think_I was doing?"

"Let's try a less nerve wracking method next time you want to get someone out of bed."

"Sure," Ryoko agreed and stepped aside so Tenchi could enter the room.

As Tenchi attempted to pass Ryoko, she stepped behind him and stood so close that he could feel her breath on the nape of his neck. "Do you mind not doing that?"

"Tenchi, I've got a great idea. Let's let Washu rest for now. We can save her some dinner. Come on...what do you think?" Ryoko came and stood next to Tenchi. She started to inch her arm around his shoulders when a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Ryoko, what _are_you doing with Lord Tenchi?"

Ryoko let her arm drop around Tenchi; she grabbed him and spun them both around to face Princess Ayeka's wrath.

"Well, isn't it perfectly obvious, Ayeka darling, what Tenchi and I were going to do?" Ryoko indicated the unmade bed, then she pulled the zipper up on her jumpsuit. She leered at Ayeka.

"Hey...what are you talking about, Ryoko?" Tenchi sounded shocked.

"Come on, Tenchi dear. Don't be modest! Besides, I think this has been going on long enough. We should tell her how we feel about each other. I'm afraid that all this running around...well, that it's going to wear you out." Ryoko smiled even wider and winked at Tenchi.

Ayeka frowned and closed her eyes. Tenchi felt sure that she would explode into one of her usual arguments with Ryoko, but Ayeka just opened her eyes and smiled.

"Lord Tenchi. I think we should wake up Miss Washu and return to Sasami before our dinner gets cold."

Tenchi looked to the second unmade bed with its small curled up form reclining in it. He had forgotten that Washu shared the cabin with Ryoko. Of course, Ryoko's revealing outfit - meant to bait Ayeka - did not help his concentration.

Ayeka's complete and utter failure to rise to the bait irritated Ryoko. She stormed over to Washu's bed. How could Washu still be sleeping after all the noise? Ryoko grabbed the bottom of the cover and whipped it off the bed with one motion.

"Wakey, wake..." Ryoko stopped her chanting. The bed was empty; only a small pile of clothes and extra blankets shaped to make it look like Washu was still in be.

"Where is she," Tenchi asked.

Ayeka gave Ryoko a withering stare, as if she blamed Ryoko for Washu's disappearance.

"What?" Ryoko shot back.

"Where is Miss Washu, Ryoko?"

"Do you think I've got her crammed in the closet or something?"

Ryoko stepped over to the small storage cupboard. She grabbed the handle and acted like she planned to open it. But before she could do so, Ryoko pulled her hand away as if something had burned her. Ayeka's eyes arrowed like a cat watching its prey.

"Why don't you open it, Ryoko?" Ayeka did not believe Ryoko truly had Washu stuffed in a closet, but she did wonder about Ryoko's odd behavior.

"Ahhh...come on, Tenchi. Let's go get some dinner. I don't know about you two, but I am starved." Ryoko took Tenchi's arms and walked out of the cabin.

Ayeka took another look around the cabin, and at the closet. In spite of herself, she wanted to see what could be inside that made Ryoko so jumpy. She heard Lord Tenchi's laugher echoing from beyond the turn, but he and Ryoko were out of sight. Ayeka then turned to follow them. She knew Tenchi wouldn't cheat on her, but she couldn't take chances with _that_woman. Still, the princess wondered as she returned to the kitchen...where could Washu have gotten to?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: No Need for Emotions

Washu wondered the same thing at the exact same moment. "Computer, increase all lights in this chamber by twenty-five percent."

She couldn't see a thing in the darkened room, yet all around her she sensed things. As the lights came up, Washu saw she was surrounded by - herself. Dozens of statues, paintings, sketches, carvings. Washu stepped back, an unconscious action. _It__'__s__a__bizarre__hall__of__mirrors,_she thought, then smiled as she started to see the pieces as separate items instead of one overwhelming whole.

A statue of Washu stood in the middle of the room. It was three times life size and not of her current illusionary disguise, but her true form. The statue was made from pure platinum, and had caught her on a bad day. But then, after a few weeks trying to find a cure for the plague on Ceal's home world, there weren't too many good days.

Washu remembered Ceal's planet. It was mostly night time; midday was not much brighter than an average twilight on Earth. The daily high temperatures barely topped 0 degrees Celsius during the middle of summer...at the equator. In spite of their suffering and loss, the people had treated Washu and her staff with respect and reverence that she had rarely experienced since.

She looked at a portrait of herself and the other members of her rescue medical team. This artist had copied their images from photographs or other visual reference materials. Washu and her crew looked confident as they stepped off their ship, geniuses ready to cure the plague in one week. They had been so confident; it would be a snap. However, that was not the case. It took them 875 days to find a cure and cost the lives of seventeen of Washu's coworkers. Washu shivered, partly from the memories and partly from the cold in Ceal's quarters.

"Computer, raise cabin temperature by five degrees Celsius." Washu wrapped her arms around her torso as if she could hug some warmth into her flesh.

"Current cabin temperature is manually set by Captain Ceal. Please confirm increase request and identify."

Washu tapped her foot as her irritation with the secondary computer increased. "This is Lady Washu. Confirm request for increase to cabin temperature by five degrees Celsius. Do it now!"

"Confirmed, Lady Waassshhhuuu."

She examined other pieces of art positioned around the room and wondered if she should have eaten dinner with the others before taking on this task.

Ayeka caught up with Tenchi and Ryoko easily, but she had to pull up quick so it did not appear as if she had been chasing after them. That would be unseemly for a princess of Jurai to be seen following after anyone.

"Lord Tenchi, what do you suppose has happened to Miss Washu?"

"I can't be sure. She might be anywhere on Night Bird."

"Maybe she's gone back to the med center to check on Mihoshi," Ryoko said. She sounded bored with the conversation.

"No, I checked there before I arrived at your quarters. That was the reason I was detained getting there." Ayeka rubbed her chin and tried to think of where Washu might be.

The three continued on, the smell of food grew strong and reminded them how long it had been since they had eaten a decent meal. The rations could fill your stomach, but could not be called tasty. Ryoko got there first.

"Let's eat, Tenchi. If Washu doesn't show up before we're done, we can go and look for her. Okay?"

Tenchi frowned and his brow started to knit together. He was getting one of his 'Alien Girl Headaches' caused by the stress incurred from dealing with them all. Tenchi knew it would be rude to start dinner without Washu, since it was her idea in the first place, but Sasami had worked so hard to make something nice to eat. It was ready now. If they waited until they found Washu, dinner would be ruined. That would make Sasami feel miserable and rightly so - she always put so much heart into each meal.

He put his fingertips to the bridge of his nose and rubbed. Ayeka watched him intently, her stomach rumbled and she hoped no one had heard it.

"Ryoko, Ayeka, if you don't mind we'll eat first then look for Washu. But first we'll clean up the dishes for Sasami." Tenchi looked Ryoko direct in the eyes. "Got it?"

"What? Oh, I mean, of course. We can do the dishes for sweet little Sasami, Tenchi." Ryoko rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her back. She crossed as many fingers as possible as she backed into the kitchen/dining room.

The small table was crowded with bowls of steaming food. Sasami filled the last of the serving bowls with a heaping pile of fresh greens and baked tofu. Sasami looked up as Ryoko, Tenchi and her sister came to eat.

Dinner seemed to take forever to accomplish; finding the ingredients to make a good was difficult with Ceal's meager larder stock. The man lived on concentrates. Sasami did not understand how any person could live on that type of food. She placed the last dish down. The fare she had to offer made Sasami wish she was in her own kitchen.

When they were seated, Sasami served the soup. Ryoko shot Ayeka a withering look, but then started eating soup out of the cup with the monster decorating it. Ayeka snickered to herself and pretended not to notice.

Tenchi smiled. They all had put a lot of work into the meal. He wasn't so sure about what it would taste like. When he put the first spoonful into his mouth, he opened his eyes. It was good - really good.

"Sasami, this is wonderful." Tenchi scooped up a large spoonful from his bowl.

"Yes, it is marvelous, especially after our first attempt at it." Ayeka glared at Ryoko.

"Ayeka, how is Mihoshi doing?" Tenchi was truly concerned, but he also wanted to change the subject about the previously ruined batch of soup.

"Yeah, princess. How is the patient doing?" Ryoko looked at her right hand and remembered the first time she was able to play with him in the flesh. That had gotten out of hand, with the school blowing up and Tenchi accidentally cutting off her right hand. Ryoko formed a new one before she left him behind at the wreckage of the school. Even considering everything that happened, Ryoko had to admit it. She had fun that night. Then Ryoko noticed she missed part of what Ayeka was saying.

"...miracle to me that such an old healing unit like that bio-generator tank could still function. It looked like something out of a museum on Jurai that I visited." Ayeka said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Ayeka, we both saw the rejuvenation gel was less than two years old. So it's still fine, isn't it?" Sasami frowned, an odd expression on her usually happy face.

Ayeka lowered her head, resigned to the fact that - in Sasami's eyes - Ceal could do no wrong. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Sasami was right; ancient or not, the bio-tank worked beautifully and the gel had a shelf life of twenty years or more. Ceal prepared everything so that Detective Mihoshi would make a complete, yet slow, recovery. Perhaps it was the fact that Ceal _did_seem so capable that bothered Ayeka so much. Still, Sasami was far too young for crushes on men, especially the descendant of a disgraced Juraian noble.

Sasami watched as the meager fare she prepared was consumed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, but they were so quiet as they ate.

"Tenchi?" Sasami asked.

"Yes?" Tenchi answered. He noticed Sasami looking at him with her large pink eyes. "What is it?"

"I was wondering where you think Washu is?" The young girl asked, in such a worried tone that it made Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi feel guilty for enjoying their food without the person they came all that way to rescue in the first place.

"Sasami...as soon as we're done eating and help with cleaning up," Ryoko began, but she saw the annoyed expression on Tenchi's face. "Did I say help? I meant that the three of us can do the cleaning. After all, you did make dinner for us. We can look for Washu after. We can split up; you and Ayeka, Tenchi and myself. She wrapped an arm around Tenchi's and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "Doesn't that sound like fun?'

"Get your filthy hands off Tenchi. Now he'll have to wash his hands again to get your Monster Woman germs off before they make him ill."

Tenchi swore he saw lightning arc between Ayeka and Ryoko; he knew one of their violent outbursts was about to explode.

Ryoko leapt to her feet. "What did you say, little girl? At least I'm not afraid to share some germs with Tenchi, among other things." Ryoko stared forming an explosive blast between her palms.

Ayeka stood up so quick that she knocked her chair over. "I'm sure Tenchi would prefer having Juraian grey fever to your hands all over him." Ayeka's fist started to glow as she called on her Energy Fist attack.

"Hey now...you two. Cut it out, will you." Tenchi tried to get out of the line of fire. He noticed Sasami doing the same thing; she had her head bowed and an embarrassed expression on her young face.

"Here we go again," Sasami muttered, and shook her head.

"Enough! I will not tolerate any violent behavior within these walls!" Night Bird's voice roared through the speakers, loud as a Thunder Burst. "You may argue until you're blue in the face if you like, but I will not allow you to attack each other. Not while you are aboard."

Tench felt the floor vibrate under his feet.

"And what are you going to do if I don't want to stop, huh?" Ryoko continued to draw power to complete her blast.

"Yes," Ayeka added. "This is none of your business. So you just stay out of this."

Tenchi didn't know what to do if the girls were wrong. First off, they were in someone else's home. It would be better if they acted with more manners. Second, it was possible that any battle fought on Night Bird might damage the ship.

"Ayeka, Ryoko...will you please stop this?" Tenchi hoped to cool them down.

"After what Ryoko has done to you, Lord Tenchi, you must agree that such behavior needs punishment. Don't you?"

"Well, I don't know -"

"You _don__'__t__know?_" Ryoko's scream interrupted Tenchi. "How can you take the little sissy princess' side? You know she's always trying to get in the way between us."

"Look here, Ryoko. I'm not taking Ayeka's side." Tenchi turned towards Ayeka and said, "I'm not taking Ryoko's side either."

Thin orange beams emanated from the walls, and startled Tenchi. They hit a small cleared space on the table surface and burned clean through it, then left a nasty scorch mark on the floor.

"That, ladies, is only one of the defenses I can do if you insist on this type of behavior."

Ryoko's jaw dropped. Her concentration slipped and the energy ball dissipated. She turned her attention to Ayeka, who stared wide eyed at the hole in the table then allowed her attack to fade.

Sasami stood up. "Night Bird, what are you doing?" An underlying not of fear colored her voice.

Silence was the response to Sasami's question for close to a minute. Just when it seemed like no answer would come, Night Bird broke the feeling of apprehension.

"Princess Sasami and Lord Tenchi, I apologize for my outburst. I did not mean to frighten you, Princess, but I can not - I will not - allow Princess Ayeka or Ryoko to engage in useless combat that might injure them but would definitely damage me."

Tenchi raised his hands. Night Bird sounded on edge, but Tenchi knew he had to try and relax the tension before someone really lost control of their temper. He glanced at Ryoko and Ayeka; they were prime candidates. Ryoko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as if she were trying to invent a way to fight Night Bird. Ayeka closed her eyes and held her hands at her sides. The energy still sparkled and crackled about her fist.

Night Bird spoke quietly, as if she regretted her own outburst. "I...apologize for my temper, but I and the hull are linked. Any damage done to the hull, I also feel."

What kind of a computer could feel the pain of an attack inside its hull?

Sasami cleared her throat. "Night Bird, I am sorry that we made you angry with us."

Ayeka appeared uncomfortable because she allowed her dislike of Ryoko to make her act on impulse. Ayeka and Ryoko had often fought in the Masaki house. They had damaged the walls, floor, ceiling and destroyed furniture more times than she cared to recall at that moment. The idea of this annoying and disrespectful ghost voice's 'feelings' about the hull being similar to Ayeka's feelings about one of her limbs was ridiculous.

Power still crackled around Ayeka's fist. ayeka so wished to slap Ryoko's smug face and ram that superior attitude of hers down her throat. But Tenchi would - as he always had - prevent them from carrying the battle through to its obvious conclusion: Ayeka, the first Princess of Jurai, as victor. Yet those bolts of energy seemed to come from nowhere, then Night Bird roared in rage...it might have been her imagination. However, Ayeka believed that a sentient that had never known _real_ anger - not a programmed response to stimuli - could understand the intensity of that feeling, or any other.

Ryoko ran one hand over the smooth tabletop. The hole formed an exact circle wide enough to fit three of her fingers through. _I__am__glad__Night__Bird__believes__in__warning__shots,_What did Night Bird mean, she could feel the damage? She knew Ryo-oh-ki felt pain, but she was a living creature and not some smart mouthed A.I. Still, it might be a good idea not to upset Night Bird further.

Come to think of it, where was Ryo-oh-ki? It was not like her to miss a meal. Ryoko closed her eyes and tried to establish mental contact with the cabbit. All she received were vague impressions of a dark and cold place. Ryoko shuddered; it reminded her of that damned cave she had spent seven hundred years in, trapped by that blasted Yosho, who turned out to be Tenchi's grandfather. He was going by the name of Katsuhito now...that old man sure fooled her!

In addition, Ryoko sensed that Ceal and Washu were close to Ryo-oh-ki. Ah...that was it. Washu had found a new and semi-willing subject for those tests of hers. Maybe now she would keep her hands off of Tenchi. Ryoko smirked; she hoped that whatever Washu did to Ceal, the scientist would leave enough of him for Ryoko to get her rematch.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: No Need for a Temple to Washu

Washu walked around and looked at another statue of herself no larger than Sasami's hand. It was made from a single diamond, except for the eyes. The artist used two bright emeralds, and it made it seem like the statue's gaze followed her. Then she saw something that immediately caught her attention: a small picture, old and yellowed. In it, Washu was leaving the children's quarantine zone after she and her team had found the cure, leading a small band of healthy kids outside. Their little faces were all smiles and laughter because they could finally leave the building that they had been confined to for months - in some cases, years.

The scientist remembered that day. She had left the quarantine zone holding hands with a set of twin girls, one on either side when something caught her eye. A small boy stood at a window on one of the upper floors. His hands were pressed flat against the glass, and he looked down at Washu and the other children. His expression carried a mixture of emotions: fear, pain, confusion. It pained Washu to see that little boy trapped inside still because he wasn't healthy enough to be released with the others. Even now, something about his eyes bothered Washu. Perhaps it was fury at being left behind, but Washu did not think so.

She heard a sound behind her, and whirled around. Ryo-oh-ki was in the room with her, rubbing her furry face up against a tiny framed portrait.

"Ryo-oh-ki, what do you think you're doing? Stop that, right now."

"Meow, mew mrow," Ryo-oh-ki squeaked.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure that feels wonderful to you, but I don't think Ceal would be pleased with you tilting his pictures. Do you?"

_Ceal_'s pictures? Washu returned to stare at the yellowed photograph. She could see the small face of that boy, frozen in time. Those eyes, what was it about those eyes? Washu closed her own eyes and shook her head, then looked again. No, that couldn't be...there was no chance Washu _should_ have missed it. The child's face was different, but his eyes! They were the same as Ceal's when he forced Tenchi, Ryoko and Washu to leave him behind on the Togami's bridge. She straightened the frame.

"Come here, Ryo-oh-ki." Washu held out her arms and the little cabbit leapt into them, then rubbed her furry cheek against Washu's.

Washu reached out and picked up a small sculpture Ryo-oh-ki just knocked over. Then she noticed a holo-reader screen that was unlike the other works of art in the cabin, and it appeared new. Washu glanced around, as if someone watched her, then pressed the activation switch.

She was startled to see a three-dimensional image of herself outside the Masaki house, hanging laundry to dry. Washu pressed a toggle to switch pictures. Click. There she was, heading towards the onsen along with Mihoshi. She pressed the switch again, with some hesitation, to view the next image, and laughed - just her dragging Tenchi back towards the house.

Click. The viewer showed Washu a pretty young woman with short red hair and a Galactic Detective uniform. Her hands were folded behind her back and she stood at ease, her gaze straight into the camera; she wore a huge smile that lit up her entire face and made her eyes twinkle. If Washu felt surprised by that image, than the next was enough to cause her to drop Ryo-oh-ki to the floor.

There stood Ceal, head and shoulders taller above the same young detective. She wore a bright yellow blouse and black vest. Ceal was dressed in a dark red cape, an orange shirt with a grey vest, and white pants. Washu smiled and wondered about Ceal's ability - or lack of it - to perceive colors. There was no mistaking the look on his face; Ceal was happy. He stood tall and the smile on his face was so broad that it almost looked painful. He stared at the young detective with intensity. This image showed no hint of Ceal's normal reserved and distanced demeanor.

The next image featured Washu again, resting on the porch of the Masaki house. She was napping, a book on her lap. The resolution was so good that Washu could make out the title. It was a novel that Washu had just finished up the day before Ceal appeared. Washu sensed that Ceal had not used a telephoto lens, but had stood less than ten feet away.

Ryo-oh-ki drew Washu's attention when she bounded over the tabletop and furiously swatted at the miniature statue. Washu quickly flipped through the next few images, all of her and all taken within the last week. The last one showed Washu in the woods, playing with Ryo-oh-ki. The cabbit stared at her own 3D image and meowed at herself.

Washu returned to the photo featuring Ceal and that girl. Who was she? Whatever matters troubled Ceal's soul now did not show up in the Tri-3 holo.

The sound of shattering glass came from the next room, separated by a veil of stringed beads. Ryo-oh-ki dashed through the beads, and Washu followed. She wondered...if this was the entrance to Ceal's quarters, why weren't there any security devices on the door? But then, once someone got into this section, it didn't make sense to restrict them from the rest of the area. Washu heard Ryo-oh-ki's mews, then the cabbit phased through the wall.

When Washu passed through the open doorway, it felt like she walked through a deep and cold lake; perhaps a weak force field, not enough to stop her movements but enough to slow her down. As Washu struggled against the barrier, she wondered how long it took to move between adjacent rooms. When she looked back over her shoulder, the exit appeared to be six or seven meters behind her, and upcoming entrance just beyond her reach.

So, that portal did not just go between Ceal's Art Room and his living space...it was his last defense to keep unwelcome visitors out; a dimensional space similar to the one she used for her lab back on Earth. That could be a decent trap, especially if both points sealed up once an intruder entered. The side-space might hold her indefinitely, like when she had been Kagato's prisoner aboard the Soga. A chill ran up her spine at the thought that Ceal might add the real thing to his collection.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six: No Need for Iron Will

Tenchi wished he knew how he ended up washing the dinner dishes, along with the pots and pans. Ayeka wiped down the table. Ryoko dried the dishes, but she seemed more concerned with her own thoughts than doing her job; she gave the plates a single quick wipe and placed them - mostly wet - with the others.

Ryoko wished Tenchi would hurry it up and finish. She wanted to leave the kitchen. She found her attention kept returning to that hole burned in the dinner table.

"Ryoko?"

"Hmm?" Ryoko turned to Tenchi, and pretended to wipe the plate she held.

"Why don't you and Ayeka take Sasami and check on Mihoshi while I finish up." Tenchi nodded his head in Sasami's direction.

Sasami paced back and forth, a thoughtful look on her young face. Ryoko didn't need to be asked twice.

"All right. Hey Sasami, let's go and see how Mihoshi's doing." Ryoko winked at Sasami and motioned for the princess to follow her.

"I don't know, Ryoko."

"We'll let Tenchi finish this stuff up." Ryoko waved at the pile of dishes that still needed washing. "I bet Mihoshi is awake by now."

Sasami's face brightened. She looked back at Tenchi, up to his elbows in hot soapy water; she knew she should stay and help him, but she so wanted to check on Mihoshi. Sasami bit her lip in a fit of indecision.

"It's okay, Sasami." Tenchi answered her unasked question. "Go ahead. I'll be there as soon as I'm done. Shoo...and if you see Washu, tell her we saved her some dinner."

"Thank you, Tenchi," Sasami yelled, and sped down the hall at full speed.

"Sasami, slow down." Ayeka shouted as she followed her younger sister.

Tenchi looked at the pile of dishes that waited to be washed and the equally tall pile that needed drying (that Ryoko should have done), and sighed. _Oh__well..._He added more hot water and soap, and kept working.

"You know what, Tenchi?" Ryoko leaned closer. "You are so sweet, letting Sasami go like that. Or...was it a way to get them both to leave so you and I can be alone?"

Ryoko put her arms around Tenchi and pulled him closer, her lips parted slightly in anticipation of a kiss.

"Cut it out," Tenchi yelled, and he held up the plate he was scrubbing between them. "Just stop it, Ryoko."

Ryoko looked down. Tenchi shoved the edge of the wet plate into her stomach, as if she were something vile. Disappointment shadowed her eyes. "I take it that I was right the first time, huh."

"Look Ryoko, why don't you go with Sasami and Ayeka too? As soon as you stop...what you're doing to me, I'll finish up and join you at the med center."

"Fine. See you there. Oh and Tenchi..." Ryoko leaned in so that she was in Tenchi's personal space. "The next time you think you need a physical barrier between us, you might want something a little sturdier than this."

Ryoko released her hold on Tenchi, then tapped the plate with one finger. It was as if she had struck it with a sledge hammer; the dish shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Then she placed the same finger against Tenchi's chest and began to move it against his breastbone.

"See you later...school boy," she whispered, then teleported.

"Why didn't I leave those damned keys alone like Grandpa asked me to?"

Tenchi bowed his head, irritated. Ryoko's words rung in his head: School boy? Ryoko had not called him that in months.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi, but I've checked my data files and I can't find an answer to your question." The voice of Night Bird spoke for the first time since the outburst earlier.

"That's okay, Night Bird. "Never mind."

"Of course, Lord Tenchi. I am truly sorry for my earlier actions. Can you please forgive them?"

"We all get angry sometimes...right?" Tenchi gave a weak, nervous smile, and thought about the previous conversation with Ryoko.

"Lord Tenchi, unlike you and the others, I can not simply slap someone, shove, kick...or anything of that sort. When I get angry, there is only one thing I can do!" Night Bird shouted, and another orange bolt lanced out from the ceiling and struck one of the broken pieces on the floor. This time, the piece glowed, then vanished. "If I were to lose _my_temper, some one might get hurt."

"Night Bird, what is upsetting you so much?" Tenchi waited for a response; he felt like he asked the teacher a stupid question in front of the entire class.

When Night Bird responded, it seemed much calmer. "I am very worried about Captain Ceal."

The tone of voice sent a shiver up Tenchi's spine. Such raw emotions from a living person would be unnerving, but to hear it from a disembodied voice made it sound like the wail of a long dead ghost. That thought made Tenchi shiver again.

"Why are you so worried, has something else happened to him?"

"I don't know, Lord Tenchi. When Captain Ceal returned, he placed Detective Mihoshi into the bio-generator tank. Then, when the Princesses arrived, he barely spoke to them except to outline the plans for Mihoshi's treatment. When they left, Captain Ceal doubled over in pain. He then ordered that I not tell the princesses, Lady Washu, Ryoko and Lord Te...and then his command was broken by a violent bout of coughing, then he continued. I was not to tell about his condition since returning from the Togami. So far, I have not told anyone whom he mentioned. And if I meet this Lord _Te_, I will not reveal anything to him either. Nor should you, Lord _Tenchi_.He disapparated through the floor at the same time that I opened the outside door to you and the others."

Tenchi was so surprised by Night Bird's cleverness that he didn't speak for a few seconds. "Where is Ceal now?"

"Captain Ceal is currently in his quarters with Lady Washu. I'm telling you this so you and the others will call off your plans to search for Lady Washu, and she can finish her discussion with the Captain."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Because Captain Ceal and Lady Washu have many things they must talk about in private. I am only telling you this now so you will stop worrying about Lady Washu and let them talk in peace."

Tenchi thought for a moment. Washu and Ceal had not had time to talk since their initial encounter in the woods. Then Tenchi and Ryoko had arrived, they fought, and Ceal was rushed into Washu's lab. Tenchi doubted Ceal had many chances to converse then either. Then with the dinner and Washu's tests...no time. Tenchi sighed.

"All right. Ceal can have his time with Miss Washu. I'll tell the others she's safe."

"Thank you, Lord Tenchi." Night Bird sounded happier and more relaxed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven:: No Need for a Funeral

Washu grasped the handle to exit the space loop between the shrine and the next room. She figured the time difference in the room made what seemed like a few minutes to her a longer time in real space, but she couldn't tell.

This cabin was half the size of the room she and Ryoko had shared. Books and scientific journals and papers filled one wall, some of which she had written. More paintings of her decorated another wall; this artwork was done by a person with little or no experience in painting - or perhaps it was the work of a child. Something about the eyes in one of the pictures in particular insisted that she return their gaze. Washu smiled and stepped in closer to get a better look. In the lower left hand corner, she read four simple words: "By Ceal. Age 14."

Approximately two years after the photograph of Ceal looking out of that hospital window, and now more than eight thousand years later, he still searched for his Lady Washu and risked his life for someone he had never seen. Washu just shook her head.

A loud burst of hacking coughs erupted from behind a silken room screen. As Washu drew near, she noticed a repugnant smell that the burning incense did not cover up. It was the smell of sickness, blood, and coming death. Washu took out her handkerchief and held it to her nostrils. Washu crept to the screen and listened without speaking. She heard labored breathing, as if each breath was a battle, then followed by a series of gut-wrenching coughs. Washu pressed the cloth tighter against her nostrils and peeked around the screen.

Ceal's shirt lay on the floor. It appeared ripped, and drenched in a light green fluid that dried quick. Next to it Washu saw a pool of undigested foodstuffs mixed with bile and fresh blood. Washu slipped around the separator and into Ceal's private space. She avoided the various pools on the floor. She sat in a chair that was next to a small, yet elegantly crafted desk. Several sticks of cloying incense released heavy clouds of smoke. A tiny night stand was covered with medical equipment: gauze, antiseptic patches, hypos, and sutures - and had been recently used. Finger and hand prints of the same green fluid covered all of the items and smeared the wall where Ceal must have leaned to prop himself up. Washu looked around; there was no sign of him.

"Damn you, Ceal. Where have you gotten to now?" Washu spoke to the empty room.

"Mewow, meow," Ryo-oh-ki mewed loud and glared at a section of the wall closest to the night stand. Suddenly, she took a few short hops and went straight through the wall.

"_Now_ where did she get to?" Washu frowned as she walked into the cubicle. "That's great, Ceal. What did you do, walk through the wall the second you heard me come in?"

Washu sat on the only other piece of furniture present in the room, an old and well used military cot, made with military precision - neat and crisp folds, and not a speck of blood. It groaned when she settled down to wait. She closed her eyes, felt fatigue creeping up. She should have rested when she had the chance. _Why__didn__'__t__I?__If__I__'__d__stayed,__no__one__would__have__faulted__me.__Ceal__left__us__after__we__returned__to__Night__Bird._

If Ceal was playing a kind of demented game of hide-and-seek, then Washu would give him a piece of her mind...just before she let Ryoko kick his ass over his shoulders. Still, Washu could not believe Ceal would do this sort of thing as a practical joke - especially since he would have had to use his own blood to do so.

"Computer, where is Captain Ceal?"

"Lady Waaassshhhhuuu, Captain Ceal is in his private sleeping quarters, as he has been for the last ninety-seven minutes and twelve seconds."

Washu grimaced. She wished for the voice and personality of Night Bird's A.I. to help her in the current search. Washu turned in a circle and looked around the small room as if she might have somehow missed Ceal standing in plain sight.

"Computer, where are Ceal's sleeping quarters located from the place I am right now?"

"Captain Ceal's sleeping quarters are at one hundred degree turn to your right, and three meters forward."

Washu followed the directions and came face to face with a wall, the same one Ryo-oh-ki had jumped through. If Ceal had gone through there, then she would too, just not in the same manner. Washu materialized her energy sword and braced herself as she readied herself. She wound up, put all of her weight into the strike, and sailed right through the 'solid' wall to land on her behind. Washu glanced to her left and right to ensure there were no witnesses to her inelegant entrance. Luckily, no one saw. She picked herself up and brushed off invisible dust.

This room contained a large - no, a giant four poster bed against the back wall. It has to be four meters square. The curtains were drawn. Washu tilted her head and smiled crooked. If this was (finally) Ceal's bed chamber, then she hadn't expected this. Washu noticed a communication unit to her right; it was on the far wall. As she walked toward the panel, she heard noises coming from the oversized bed.

Washu raised her eyebrows; was she really hearing what she thought she heard? Moans, groans, the rasp of labored breathing and the creak of bedsprings...Washu covered her mouth to disguise the growing smirk on her face.

"Oh ho ho! And just what are you up to, mister Ceal?" Washu reached for the curtain. She intended to yank them apart and give Ceal and his playmate a good shock, but she paused before separating the panels of cloth. _Hold__on,__maybe__I__should__give__Ceal__his__privacy,_she thought. After all, Ceal had come all the way to Earth to help her out, then he had assisted her friends in tracking her down, and then risked his life several times for her. Surely, Washu owed him a little privacy, didn't she? Well probably, but where was the fun in that? Washu could not hold back her devious grin any longer. She whipped the curtains open.

The sight that greeted Washu proved to be an unpleasant shock. Ceal was caught up in a violent seizure; his face covered in perspiration, his back arched, his mouth open in a silent scream of pain, and his eyes rolled toward the back of his head. And he wasn't alone. Ryo-oh-ki straddled Ceal's chest and attempted to hold his arms against his torso, a losing battle. A new wave of convulsions seized Ceal and shook his body like a willow leaf caught in a typhoon's grip. Ryo-oh-ki was not in her little girl form, but in a shape she rarely used - that of a young adult. She tried to the best of her ability to pin Ceal's thrashing form to the middle of the bed.

What could Washu do to help? She spotted a hypodermic needle and a bottle of medicine laying on the floor. Conveniently, the medicine was a powerful drug used to control seizures. Washu measured out a dose; she hoped it would help to stop Ceal's terrible trembling and shaking. She knew that the faster the medicine reached his brain and switched off the neurons causing the fit, the better it would be for Ceal.

Washu grabbed Ceal's jaw and lifted up his head, aimed for the carotid artery. She thrust the needle into the blood vessel and pushed the plunger. Ceal's immediate and violent reaction threw both Ryo-oh-ki and Washu to the floor. He tried to grab the needle. Before Ceal's fingers came in contact the the hypo, his arm went limp and the shaking began to subside. Ceal's pupils became visible again, but were covered with a milky yellow film. Washu stood up and leaned against one of the posts for support.

"What the hell was that?"

Ryo-oh-ki came forward tentatively. When she first entered the room, Ceal had his back to her. She leapt up on the bed to see what he was doing. Ceal didn't notice her; but Ryo-oh-ki saw that he shook so badly that he had trouble getting the bottle of medicine and the stinging thing on his nightstand. Ceal still seemed unaware of her, so she placed her paw on his arm. This surprised Ceal; he dropped the bottle and stingy thing as if his hand was burned. Then Ceal got real stiff and fell over onto the bed and started trembling. Ryo-oh-ki feared Ceal would fall off and hurt himself.

She knew she could not hold Ceal down unless she changed into her Big Person form. Once she did so, she grabbed a sheet and threw it over Ceal, thinking that he needed to warm up to stop his shaking. Then Ceal looked at Ryo-oh-ki and smiled for the briefest of times. His face twisted in pain, his eyes rolled up, his arms went flying and his belly started to rise. Ryo-oh-ki hear the bones in Ceal's body start to protest against the actions forced upon them. His writhing about brought him close to falling off the bed. So Ryo-oh-ki grabbed him by both wrists and hauled him away from the edge. Ryo-oh-ki was surprised at how easy it was to move and hold down Ceal in her form; she heard the others talking about how strong Ceal was - really strong. Maybe _she__was__getting_stronger too? If Ryo-oh-ki was that strong, then maybe she could make Ryoko stop bossing her around so much, and then she could pick all the carrots she wanted while with Tenchi.

That dream ended in a second as Ceal sat bolt upright and pulled Ryo-oh-ki off. She was not hurt, just surprised. She looked into Ceal's eyes; they were open and starting straight ahead. But Ryo-oh-ki wasn't sure if he could see her. When Ceal collapsed again, Ryo-oh-ki took the opportunity to crawl towards him on all fours. She wondered how the Big People kept their balance on two thin legs with such skinny feet! Ryo-oh-ki took hold of his wrists again.

As soon as Ryo-oh-ki touched him, even with the light sheet between them, Ceal's face twisted again and he yowled like he was being hurt. Ryo-oh-ki feared she might actually be hurting him, but she felt sure that if she let him go that Ceal would roll off and hurt himself. She tightened her grip as much as she dared. Ceal's shouting increased in volume to equal the pressure from her hands. His body shuddered and he let out a long sigh, as if the very act of breathing exhausted him. Then his eyes closed and he laid still.

Ryo-oh-ki waited for Ceal to take another breath for what seemed - to her - like a very long time. She began to worry. She loosened her hold on his wrists,hopped onto his chest, and bent down until her nose touched his ear. Ceal's eyes flew open. A moan escaped his lips and then his mouth started to open wider and wider, but no sound came out of it.

The curtains flew open suddenly. Washu stared at Ceal and Ryo-oh-ki, an odd expression on her face. Ryo-oh-ki started to tell Washu what was going on when Ceal started to shake again. Ryo-oh-ki was glad to see the scientist; she knew Washu would fix Ceal...she had to.

Washu found the medicine. She filled the stinging thing up and climbed on the bed next to Ryo-oh-ki. She took told of Ceal's jaw, forced his chin up, and rammed the stinger into his throat. All of the medicine went into Ceal. Then, as if both Ryo-oh-ki and Washu were light as feathers, Ceal thrashed and threw both to the floor. He reached for the mean stinging thing, but his muscles relaxed before he could remove it. Ceal's body collapsed and he fell back.

When Ryo-oh-ki told Washu all she remembered about Ceal's actions when she had first found him, Washu reassured the little cabbit that she had done her best to help out Ceal. Washu helped Ryo-oh-ki stand and gain her balance.

"Mreow!" Ryo-oh-ki showed her hands to Washu; both were coated in green blood.

Washu examined Ceal, but saw no wounds or bruises - not even a scratch. A shadow? But the last time, Ceal's shadow looked like it had been in a terrible fight. Washu didn't think that Ceal would exaggerate his injuries when he projected his image...would he?

Ryo-oh-ki changed to her Little Person form, but now could barely see over the mattress. She meowed a question to Washu; how long until Ceal jumped off his bed and was all better. He would be happy, and Ryo-oh-ki could sing for him. After all, Washu gave him his medicine. So why didn't he get up? Ryo-oh-ki shook Ceal and hoped to wake him up. _Ceal__should__wake__up...Now!_

"Mew?" Ryo-oh-ki looked up at Washu, and hoped Washu would rub her head and tell her why Ceal was still sleeping, and how long it would take before he got up and played with her.

Washu bit her lip as the little girl tugged at her sleeve. Even without reading Ryo-oh-ki's mind, Washu knew what answers Ryo-oh-ki wanted. The scientist wished with of her heart that she could give that simple reassurance to Ryo-oh-ki...but she could not. Not yet, at any rate. She forced a smile to her lips and spoke.

"Ryo-oh-ki, I want you to find Tenchi and the others. Bring them here as quickly as possible." Washu maintained her grin.

"Meow meowow?"

"Yes, Ryo-oh-ki. After you've told everyone, you can come back here and help me."

Ryo-oh-ki started for the door to find Tenchi and the others; just before leaving, she transformed back to her cabbit form. She tilted her head and meowed once before she hopped through the wall next to the door. Her voice echoed back as she ran.

When the echoes of Ryo-oh-ki's cries could not be heard, Washu sighed a long and frustrated sigh. What in the hell caused Ceal to seize? Nothing in any of the dozens of tests she had run on him in her lab gave her any indications of any chemical imbalances or a brain injury.

"Alrighty then, let's take a quick look and see if we can find out what all that thrashing was about, shall we? First things first, though. Computer, open all concealed areas within Ceal's private quarters and shut down any holograms that are currently active."

"Voice recognition confirmed, Lady Waaassshhhuuu." The computer's tinny voice still used the ridiculous exaggeration of her name that she had hissed before it allowed Washu into the private area. Washu saw a panel open up to her right. It was an over-communication unit; she pressed a blue button.

"Captain Ceal? Captain! Are you alright?" Night Bird's voice pierced the air and filled the room. "Answer me, please!"

"Night Bird!" Washu needed to shout to be heard over the A.I.'s loud worrying.

"Lady Washu?" Night Bird sounded confused, then suspicious. "I've been trying to contact Captain Ceal for some time now. Is he there, with you?"

Washu grinned. Night Bird was acting towards her exactly like Ryoko and Ayeka did towards each other when Tenchi was involved. Washu cleared her throat.

"Yes, Ceal is here. He's had a seizure, or perhaps a stroke. Do you have any knowledge of what might have happened to him?"

Night Bird was silent for a moment, then answered. "No, Lady Washu. I have no idea what could have caused this. How ill is he?"

Washu had not expected Night Bird to add any new information, but she did not dare leave any possibilities for answers unexplored.

"I'm not sure yet...I asked Ryo-oh-ki to fetch the others so -"

"What others," Night Bird interrupted.

"Really, Night Bird. I'm going to need their help with Ceal. I'm not having a slumber party." Washu felt her temper flare at Night Bird's tone of distrust.

"Very well. I will inform the secondary computer system of your desire. Is there anything else you will need to help Captain Ceal?"

"My own lab would be nice," Washu said, the frustration apparent in her speech.

"I'm sorry, Lady Washu. We are at least five hours from Earth."

"Five hours?" Washu wondered why it was taking so long to return, but she didn't ask.

"Night Bird?" When the A.I. didn't answer, Washu started to worry. "Night Bird, answer me please."

The silence was thick and heavy and lasted for an eternity. Then Night Bird responded in a quiet tone, as if ashamed. "Before Captain Ceal and the others rescued you and Detective Mihoshi, he gave me a command."

"What was it?"

"To tow the ..." Night Bird's speech grew quieter as the sentence continued.

Washu blinked. She felt very irritated. "Night Bird, please speak up. I can't hear you. What did he want you to tow?"

"The captain told me to tow the Togami back to your solar system." Night Bird sounded bitter about the command.

"Why did he ask you to do that?"

"Captain Ceal did not answer me when I asked him that same question, Lady

Washu."

"Damn that Ceal and all of his secrets!"

Trying to figure out Ceal was like trying to grab water with your hands. It slipped past you. Washu knew so little about him and his ideals, other than honor meant more to Ceal than his life. To him, words equaled deeds.

"Lady Washu, I said that Captain Ceal neglected to tell me the reason why I was to bring the Togami with us. I did _not_say that I didn't take an educated guess. I believe he wished to take action before the others arrived, especially Princess Sasami."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: No Need for Last Farewells

Princess Sasami was already in the medical unit, along with Ayeka, when Ryoko arrived. Mihoshi was awake. Sasami could see her smile through the clear oxygen mask. The detective's damaged hand was completely healed, except the fingers were swollen and red. Other than that, Mihoshi appeared well, if a little tired.

"Come on, you guys. I feel fine. Please let me out." Mihoshi spoke through a microphone located in the mask, a desperate look on her face. Her eyes had a green tint to them due to the yellow color of the rejuvenation gel.

Ayeka spoke first. "Mihoshi, I think that it's best for you to stay and rest until Washu says you're clear."

"Yeah, Mihoshi. Why don't ya take _another_nap?" Ryoko tapped the bio-tank and grinned at Mihoshi's irritated frown.

"Ryoko, don't tease her," Sasami scolded. "Think of how you would feel - trapped in a tank like an animal on display at a zoo...Ayeka, can't we please let her go? She does look much better."

Ayeka smiled, in spite of herself. "Yes, she does look much healthier than when we first returned to Night Bird." That didn't take much; Mihoshi had looked terrible. "I still think we should wait until Washu takes a look at her...or Ceal."

"Ceal? You mean the criminal who tried to kidnap Miss Washu?" Mihoshi looked confused.

Ryoko burst out in laughter. "Mihoshi! You've been out of the loop for a while, haven't you? Who did you think that guy was who put you into that fish bowl?"

Mihoshi closed her eyes to think. Then she raised her good hand to her mouth as if to bite into her knuckle, like she usually did, but the mask prevented her from doing so.

"Ummm, some really nice person?"

"Oh please! Just how simple can you be?" Ryoko started into one of her rants, but the hurt look in Mihoshi's eyes made her feel about two centimeters tall. "Well...now that I think about it, I guess you could call him 'a nice guy'. Kinda."

The last word made Ryoko want to gag. In her mind, she came up with many other, less kind, names she preferred for Ceal. Things like: sneak, bastard, devil spawn. Ryoko took a piece of her hair and sniffed at it. She swore she still smelled that awful binding substance Ceal used on her in the woods during their duel.

"Actually, Mihoshi, Ceal came to Earth to find Miss Washu and keep her safe from..." Ayeka trailed off.

"From me?" Mihoshi bore a pained look; she was unable to cry in the tank.

"Of course not, silly!" Sasami tried to convince her now miserable friend that no one held Mihoshi responsible for what she had done when under the entity's control. "We all know that you couldn't have prevented that thing from making your body do those terrible acts."

"Yeah, Mihoshi. I mean, look what it made you do to your own hand! That creature probably would have used any one of us it came across. You just happened to be the first person it found." Ryoko started to feel sorry for Mihoshi. "Okay, as long as you feel well enough for it, we might as well let you out before you start to grow scales...or gills."

Ayeka sighed. She knew that, with the three of them arguing over Mihoshi's release, she would not be able to convince them to keep the young Galaxy Police officer in the bio-tank until the missing Washu returned. Sometimes, Ayeka hated the concept of majority rule.

Suddenly, a bright blue light came on inside the bio-generator tank. The fluids inside started to bubble. The volume of rejuvenation gel decreased rapidly as it was pumped back into a storage cell for recycling. Mihoshi sank down until her feet rested once again on the floor of the tank. She took a deep breath of air as the hatch door swung open.

"Thank you all for letting me out." Mihoshi smiled.

The three women glanced at each other. No one was near the controls. So, who had released Mihoshi?

"Night Bird, did you release Miss Mihoshi," Sasami asked.

"Yes, Princess Sasami. I informed Lady Washu of Detective Mihoshi's desire to be allowed out of the tank, along with her current physical readings. Lady Washu said that if the Detective felt well enough that I could release her. But, I should continue to monitor her life signs for the next few hours."

The seals of the tank hissed, the door open, and Mihoshi stepped onto the bare floor. She immediately started to shiver.

"It sure is cold in here. Is Ceal's ship low on power?" Mihoshi tried to wipe off the remainder of the gel that clung to her arms and legs.

"Here ya go."

Ryoko threw a large red towel at Mihoshi's head. She caught it centimeters before it landed on the floor, then started to dry her body off.

"Sasami, whose voice did I hear before the seals opened? Was it Ceal's? It sounded...well, a lot like a woman's voice, you know?"

Ayeka suppressed her laughter so that it sounded like a few quiet coughs. "No, Mihoshi...that was the voice of Night Bird's control A.I."

As Mihoshi dried herself, she kept looking at her right hand. She wondered if her two new fingers were _really_the same as the ones she had lost. She shivered, partly from that morbid thought and from standing barefoot on the cold floor.

"Brrr! Do you think I could get a nice warm jumpsuit like you guys have, and maybe some shoes..."

"Sure thing, Mihoshi." Sasami ran down the hall to the storage closet where the spare linens and clothes were kept, a contented smile on her face.

Ayeka watched her younger sister speed away, and found herself smiling as well. Sasami looked happy for the first time in a while. She was so young, so free, so...

"The kid sure likes to run, doesn't she?"

Ayeka turned to face her arch-nemesis; her smile disappeared, replaced by her usual serious expression.

"Oooo! Ayeka, you know those lines just keep getting deeper and deeper every day. Don't you?" Ryoko leaned forward and stared intently at Ayeka's face. Ryoko's nose was centimeters away. Ayeka turned bright crimson and stood up straight.

"I do _not_ have lines on my face, you food hoarder."

"Food hoarder...me?" Ryoko was not sure what Ayeka referred to, but there was no way she would let Ayeka call her names, especially without Tenchi present to stop her.

"I'm talking about all of the extra food you have hidden in that closet of a room you slept in earlier. _That__'__s_what I am referring to." Ayeka looked Ryoko straight in the eye as if challenging her to rebuke the statement.

"Oh...um, yeah. That stuff." Ryoko grinned.

"I'm sure that Lord Tenchi will not be pleased with you stealing from Ceal's supplies for your own gluttony."

"And I'm positive that Tenchi will just _love_the fact that you're going around snooping in other people's quarters. This isn't your ship, Ayeka."

"Whose fault is it that my ship was destroyed in the first place," Ayeka snapped.

"Gee, wasn't it Ryoko's fault? And if you ask me, you both sound guilty. You know what I mean?"

Mihoshi peered around the corner, biting her thumb. Her long blond hair was wrapped in a towel. Ryoko and Ayeka exchanged panicked glances.

"I will not tell Lord Tenchi about the pilfered food," Ayeka whispered.

"And I won't tell him that you're snooping. Deal?"

Ayeka offered her hand. Better to make a deal with a monster like Ryoko than to risk the possibility of having Lord Tenchi angry at her.

Ryoko shook Ayeka's hand. She would never admit it, but having Tenchi mad at her hurt terribly was worse than being imprisoned in that hated cave for seven hundred years.

"Fine." Ryoko realized she still held onto Ayeka's hand in a death grip, and Ayeka was doing the same thing. _Fine!__If__Ayeka__wants__a__match__of__strength__then__so__be__it._Ryoko imagined crushing Ayeka into dust, and she grinned wider.

When Sasami was out of Ayeka's view, she slowed down.

"NIght Bird," she whispered. A part of Sasami wished there would be no answer to her summons. She had begun to think of the disembodied A.I. voice like an invisible friend, or at least an ally of sorts. When Night Bird burned that hole through the table, Sasami was forced to realize this wasn't Ryo-oh or Ryo-oh-ki, but another sort of intelligence, something different from any other thing she had dealt with in her short life.

"Yes, Princess Sasami? How may I be of assistance?"

Sasami didn't respond at first, but she wanted to know where she and her friends stood with the strong willed personality of the ship.

"Night Bird, I was just wondering...if you're still mad at us?"

"Mad at you? Princess, I was never angry with you, Lord Tenchi, Detective Mihoshi, or even Lady Washu. When your sister and Ryoko started their bickering, it annoyed me. But when they started to get physical with each other...I had had enough! I felt sorry almost as soon as I had my...outburst."

Sasami giggled in response. Night Bird sounded so much like _she_had when she was sick and had begged Katsuhito to allow her to do chores. Night Bird's choice of wording - outburst - was so appropriate! Sasami opened the door to the storage room and searched for a coverall in Mihoshi's size. She found one in bright yellow. The color reminded Sasami of the sunflowers growing in the gazebo back home.

"Night Bird...Tenchi said that the entity kept call Ceal by the name Geba. Why did it do that?"

"That is because Geba is one of his names. Actually, Princess Sasami, it is part of his name."

"What do you mean?"

"Ceal's people have many naming times during their lives. When a baby is born, the parents choose a name. Then when they enter puberty, a group of close friends chooses another name, and finally when they become physically an adult, they pick their own name."

"So you mean Ceal has two other names?"

"Actually, Princess, he has several. When a member of his race completes an oath or accomplishes a great dead, they are given another title. This can be added to the owner's current name, or be used to replace an old one."

A moment passed while Sasami thought about that. "Night Bird, would you please tell me all of Ceal's names, what they mean in his language, and how he got them?"

"You should take the jumpsuit to Detective Mihoshi, Princess. I am quite certain she is dry and probably very chilled by now."

Sasami's almost omnipresent smile diminished. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Princess...after you have given Detective Mihoshi her clothing, and if you truly wish it, I will tell you all these things. But I can only do so if you are on the control bridge."

"Thank you, Night Bird. Thank you so very much!" Sasami's smile returned and she sped back to the medical unit. She pressed down hard upon the palm unit with enough force to make her wrist hurt. The doors seemed to open very slowly; as soon as there was enough space, Sasami squeezed past. She heard fabric tear, and hoped she had not ruined the jumpsuit in her haste.

Mihoshi was wrapped up in two large towels, but she still shook. And her feet were bare. Sasami wished she had returned quicker.

"Sasami! I didn't want to pick out a pair of shoes until you got back. I would hate it if they clashed with my clothes."

Sasami gave the outfit to Mihoshi, who began putting it on, until she noticed it was backwards, then turned the yellow jumpsuit around to face the correct way. Sasami wanted to head for the bridge, but she was glad to have Mihoshi back. So she decided to stay for a few more minutes.

"So...Ceal wasn't _really_trying to kidnap Miss Washu. He was trying to keep her away from that - that thing I encountered in the forest." Mihoshi continued the conversation from earlier.

"Yes!" Both Ayeka and Mihoshi shouted in unison.

Sasami stayed long enough to tell Mihoshi how glad she was that Mihoshi was healthy, and that when they got home she would make a huge feast with all of Washu and Mihoshi's favorite foods. Then Sasami told the others she was going for a walk, and left. She waved to them as the door slid shut.

The young princess made her way, quick as she could, to Night Bird's Bridge.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine: No Need for a History Lesson

Tenchi finished his work and headed for the medical unit. He wanted to check up on Mihoshi and ensure that Ayeka and Ryoko had not killed each other. As he turned a corner, he literally ran into Sasami.

"Sorry, Tenchi," Sasami said, and started off in the direction of the bridge

"What's gotten into her, I wonder?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault, Lord Tenchi."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"I told Princess Sasami that I would answer a few questions about Ceal."

"I'd like a few of mine answered too," Tenchi mumbled.

"Later, Lord Tenchi, you and the rest of your friends can ask all of your questions and I 'll answer what I can." Night Bird sounded depressed or tired.

"Night Bird, is something wrong? You sound upset, can I help?"

"No, Lord Tenchi. It's just...I've been out of contact with Captain Ceal for longer than ever before...and with what Lady Washu recently told me, I worry about him and what she might have done to him on Earth during her experiments."

"Done to Ceal? Washu didn't do anything. Look, Night Bird, ever since Washu and the rest of us came back from the Togami you've seemed...well...annoyed, angry, fearful."

"Yes, I know. But Captain Ceal and I, we've been partnered for over seven hundred years. I - I don't want to lose him, Tenchi. Can you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Tenchi did understand, even if it seemed to be impossible. He thought about everything he had witnessed between Ceal and Night Bird. When Ceal first contacted Night Bird, the sound of relief was evident from hearing Ceal speak and knowing he was safe after a period of no contact. It was clear in the way Night Bird guarded the slumbering Ceal while at the controls and the manner in which she forced Ceal to realize he needed to rest. Night Bird helped to convince Ceal that he had not failed Miss Washu, or the mysterious Lady Tokimi...

It was clear in those examples and dozens of other things that Tenchi should have noticed before then. But he had considered Night Bird only a machine. A loyal one, but just a collection of wires and circuitry. Even when Night Bird had her display of emotion during dinner, Tenchi thought it was self preservation - that the ship was protecting itself from damage. And even afterwards, when Night Bird spoke to Tenchi about her feelings, he had been unable to fully accept the truth...now there was no denying it.

"Night Bird, you're in love with Ceal, aren't you?"

Tenchi's question was met with silence.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what I can say to make you feel better. But, how you ever told Ceal how you really feel about him?"

A long pause, then Night Bird talked in a fast paced voice. "Yes, approximately six hundred years ago. Captain Ceal was on a mission for Lady Tokimi. He was ferreting out a band of would-be conquerers, but when he found out they knew Lady's Washu's location, he started making inquiries. They became suspicious of him. They captured and tortured him in ways I could only guess at, but Captain Ceal revealed nothing.

Since the band had to meet up with a contact who wished to make some purchases, they decided to leave Captain Ceal alive - barely so. To punish him further, they sent him to a back street healer, who gave the Captain a bogus gene info card, so that anyone reading it would find Ceal's data mixed up with those responsible for kidnapping Lady Washu. Almost a year later, Ceal was located during an organ raid."

"What's an organ raid," Tenchi asked.

"The doctor was healing Captain Ceal only so he could harvest the Captain's parts and organs and sell them to his rich clients. The nanites and rejuvenation gel kept him alive - somewhat - and repaired damage, but they were reading a false geno-recording as their basis. So, Ceal was becoming a hybrid of sorts, a genetic combination of him and the man that I later learned was Kagato."

"Is _that _why he resembles Kagato so much?"

"Correct, but the changes were deeper than his physical appearance. We learned this later on. When the authorities returned Captain Ceal to me, he was missing almost forty percent of his original mass and was placed in my med center to recover. I kept him unconscious because his nerves were left uncovered in many places in order to keep them viable for later use during transplantation. When Captain Ceal came to, he screamed like nothing I had ever heard before or since. I prey I will never heard such a terrible sound again. At any rate, a group of twelve medics stayed on board to treat him. They did shifts - three of them were working for six hours at a time."

Tenchi tried to comprehend what Ceal suffered through. The pain, the horror of finding his body a living puzzle with missing pieces. The man was lucky to be alive, a testimony to the skill of those unnamed medics.

"Night Bird, when did you tell Ceal about your true feelings?" Tenchi did not know why he so wanted the answer.

"...It took four months until Captain Ceal could survive on his own away from the bio-generator tank. All but one of the medical personnel were reassigned by then. One night, the Captain snuck out of the med center. He intended to destroy himself in order to stop the pain he was constantly feeling..." Night Bird trailed off.

"And?" Perhaps this information would help Tenchi understand Ceal better.

"They discovered he was gone, of course. It took five orderlies to stop Captain Ceal and force him back inside, and another four to put the restraints on. Captain Ceal appeared so hurt, so despondent, that I talked with him all night. I helped him understand that even if he was not the same person, he still had so much more to give to both Lady Tokimi and Lady Washu; it would be betraying his promise to give up. By that time, I remember the sun was rising and the medication finally took effect and Captain Ceal fell asleep. It was then I told him how I loved...cared for him more than any one else I'd ever known. I probably never will feel that way for any other person again, but if the Captain decides to stay on Earth to be near his precious Lady Washu...what am I to do then? What will I become without him?"

"I don't...you could..." Tenchi did not know what advice he could give the A.I. to help her. What would he say to a living person in the same situation, except to ask them what they wanted to happen.

"What do _you_ want, Night Bird?"

"I want to remain with Captain Ceal until we both are unable to function! That is what I want...even if he never acknowledges my feelings."

"I've seen how you and Ceal act together, and I'm sure Ceal would never just leave you behind, Night Bird."

"Thank you for the kind words, Lord Tenchi. You've helped me again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting I must attend to."

Tenchi sighed and continued on to the medical center. Being loved by five alien women and a cabbit was strange enough...but image being loved by a sentient starship for more than eight hundred years!

The door to the med unit was already opened when Tenchi arrived. Ayeka exited into the hall, followed by Ryoko, and Mihoshi. She looked much better than when he had seen her last - on the view screen. No more dark rings around Mihoshi's eyes, her hair had regained its natural blond color instead of that ashen grey, and she didn't appear thin and frail.

"Tenchi!"

He barely heard the shout before he was almost knocked down by a bright yellow torpedo.

"Oh Tenchi, Tenchi...thank you so much for coming and helping to rescue me."

Tenchi slipped out of a great big hug and took hold of Mihoshi's wrists before he remembered about her injured hand.

"Sorry, Mihoshi...your hand. Is it all right now?" At first, he couldn't remember which had fingers removed and which had bore an X slashed into the back. But there were no wounds visible; Mihoshi appeared healthy like before the incident in the woods yesterday...or was it the day before?

"Ha ha! Oh Tenchi, you're so sweet to worry about me. But see." She held up both hands and turned them back to front then back again to show that, other than a slight red tint to the skin, she was unharmed.

"Well, that's enough of that." Ryoko shoved in between Tenchi and Mihoshi. "Hey Mihoshi, why don't you go up to the command center. Maybe Ceal's up there."

"Okay! Thanks, Ryoko."

Mihoshi left the bay, turned, and went the wrong direction. Before Tenchi had a chance to say anything, Ryoko took a big step forward that brought her closer to Tenchi, who stepped backwards. Ryoko then smiled in such a manner that it reminded Tenchi of a hungry shark. He gave a nervous grin, and tried to change Ryoko's current train of thought.

"Um, tell me, Ryoko, how do _you _know Ceal?" Ryoko's expression changed ever so slightly.

"Why do you ask that?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes and put her hands behind her back. She leaned forward and stared with intent at Tenchi, like she was trying to find something to prove the person in front of her was not the real Tenchi.

"When I first told everyone that someone took Washu, it didn't seem that important to you until I mentioned Ceal's name, then you cared. It is obvious you two know each other from before. He knew your name, and you knew his."

Ryoko straightened up, then leaned in a casual manner against a wall. She closed her eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do, Tenchi. Anything to slow me down and give you time to come up with another thing and another and another until someone else shows up. Then you won't have to spend any quality time with me." Ryoko opened her eyes. She looked so sad that Tenchi took a step forward and leaned next to her. Tenchi also realized that she was - mostly - right about his intentions.

Ayeka watched them speak. She was down the hallway, but still close enough to overhear everything they said. Ryoko bowed her head.

"...but if this is the only way I'll get to spend time with you...well, I'll take it."

Mihoshi followed the passage that she believed would take her to the control center. She looked at the walls as she walked. She had not seen a ship designed quite like this one. Mihoshi had a glimpse of Night Bird as she came down the umbilical tube from the pirate's ship.

This was not a Juraian ship, or one issued by the Galaxy Police. Whoever this Ceal was, he had helped Tenchi and the others to rescue her (and Washu). He had carried her personally back to the med center and made sure that she would receive proper care in spite of his injuries. She was too exhausted then to give him proper thanks; when she tried, he put one finger on her lips and gave her a small, pained grin.

"Later, angel," Ceal whispered. For a moment he gazed at her with an odd expression that she did not understand. Sweat dripped from him; his wounds stopped bleeding. Ceal wiped his forehead, then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"My apologies, Officer Mihoshi."

Ceal looked embarrassed as he placed the air mask over her face. Mihoshi felt the cool air brush against her cheeks. The bio-tube filled up with the medicinal gel. Just as the gel approached eye level, she saw Ceal fall to his knees. Her attention was drawn elsewhere when the inside of the tank lit up with intense light, and she was temporarily blinded. When she regained her sight, Ceal had left.

Mihoshi floated alone in the medical tube for a long time. The chemicals kept her from feeling any pain, just a light tingle around the stumps of her missing fingers. She couldn't bear to look at her mangled hand for long before she felt nauseous. For a while, she slept. When she woke, she glanced down again. Her uniform was frayed and threadbare, one cuff had separated from the sleeve and floated free in the gel. As she watched, the edges became more and more worn; the fabric dissolved into the matrix before it settled to the bottom of the tank.

How was she going to tell her grandfather what had happened? He was in charge of the Galaxy Police. He would be upset that she was injured. Then Mihoshi looked again...she could't believe it! There were two new fingers, red as if they were burned, but real fingers! She flexed them. Even with all the pain killers in her body, it felt like her hand was being ripped off. She flinched.

Then she heard voices...

"Princess, I think I should handle this alone..." _Is that Miss Washu's voice? _Mihoshi thought before her eyes closed. She felt so very tired.

When Mihoshi opened her eyes again, she saw her friends. Sasami, Ayeka and Ryoko stood around the tube and watched her while she gained consciousness. For a moment, she forgot where she was; she thrashed about when she felt the line that supplied her with air touch her bare skin.

"Stop struggling, Miss Mihoshi." Sasami spoke loud enough for Mihoshi to hear.

"Hi, guys." Mihoshi had mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

That was in the past. Now Mihoshi was free of that cramped healing thingy and on her way to the bridge. She turned a corner into a hallway that was pitch black. Further down, she saw a door open and light pouring from the inside. She saw Ryo-oh-ki charge headlong through the wall.

"Mewow, meow, meooorrww," the little cabbit cried as she slid to the other side of the wall due to her momentum then took a sharp turn and started off.

"Ryo-oh-ki," Mihoshi called and hurried down the darkened passage. She picked up the little furry creature. Ryo-oh-ki rubbed her face vigorously against Mihoshi's and began making a soft and contented purr, as if to tell Mihoshi how glad she was that the detective was well and back with the group.

Mihoshi petted the cabbit's soft fur. She flexed her new fingers while she rubbed each of Ryo-oh-ki's ears ever so gently. Mihoshi delighted in the simple pleasure of feeling sensations with her 'own' fingers again.

"Where are you going in such a rush?

"Meow, mew, meow," Ryo-oh-ki answered, and struggled to get free.

"Sorry, Ryo-oh-ki." Mihoshi set the cabbit back down.

Ryo-oh-ki hopped back in the direction she had just come from, then turned to see if Mihoshi followed her, which she didn't. Ryo-oh-ki mewed loudly to get her attention; finally the detective caught on.

"Oh. I see you want me to come with you, don't you?" Mihoshi squatted down to bring her view closer to Ryo-oh-ki's eyes level. "All right. You lead the way, and I'll follow."

Ryo-oh-ki took off again into the darkness, and Mihoshi tagged along. They headed towards the lit doorway; Mihoshi wondered what waited on the other side.


	30. Chapter 30

'Editor's' note:

To all who have been following the story of Tenchi and his friends...thanks for reading, and your comments. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter written by the author before he passed away...

If there are any out there who feel inspired to continue his tale - I'm sure he would have loved the help. If you do so...please let me know so that I can continue posting to this site.

Chapter Thirty: No Need for Ceal 2.0

Washu noticed a pool of green blood spreading out from Ceal's reclining body. Blood seemed to leak out wherever his flesh came into contact with any surface. Washu took a deep, steadying breath and slipped on a pair of surgical gloves. She pressed on his abdomen; Washu could feel Ceal trying to draw breath and she could also feel each time his heart beat.

_Your heart is too fast, your breathing is too slow. What's happening to you, Ceal?_

The fingers of her gloves were coated in Ceal's blood, and every time she made contact with his skin, a tiny amount leaked out. Washu removed her hand, but blood still continued to seep out of the area of contact for another three heartbeats.

_What is going on? _Washu thought. As if rising up to answer a royal command, Ceal's eyes opened. He took a deep yet labored breath, and hissed a response.

"Lady Washu?" Ceal turned his head from left to right, searching for her.

"Yes, Ceal." Washu cupped his hand in both of hers.

He turned his head in response to her touch. The sight of him made Washu want to cry. Whatever was affecting Ceal had covered both of his once sharp eyes in a horrid reddish-grey mold.

"You don't have to keep it so dark in here; you can turn on a couple of lights if you want."

_Lights_..."Hush, Ceal. It's alright." Washu leaned and whispered into his ear. "Sometimes it's more fun in the dark."

Washu did not want Ceal to know that as soon as Ryo-oh-ki had left on her mission that she _had _turned on every light in his quarters to maximum intensity.

"Lady Washu, am I once again your prisoner...on my own ship? I doubt Night Bird will be pleased with this turn of events."

"Let's just say that, for now, you're my patient."

Washu let her glove snap back into place. Ceal turned his head in the direction of the sound, then tried to sit up. Washu gently placed her fingertips on his chest; that was all she needed to restrain him. Upon contact, spots of blood oozed out at each point of contact.

"Please lay back down, Ceal."

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong...what do you mean?"

"The room is too warm, but I don't hear the heating unit or feel any warm air flowing. And, why can't I see the lights?"

"Ceal," Washu began.

"Lady Washu, please. No delays or half answers. Just tell me the truth."

Washu frowned; Ceal used the same wording that she had used towards him back on Earth, when he had been a captive in her lab, and just before she sent a painful charge through his body.

"Hey Miss Washu, Mister Ceal. Are you in there?"

Mihoshi's voice cut out suddenly; Washu heard a loud 'gong' from somewhere. Mihoshi had found the delaying trap.

"Okay, Ceal." Washu sat on the bed next to him. "We only have ninety minutes or so to talk before Mihoshi comes through that pocket dimension of yours."

"I call it my Amber Trap," Ceal said. "If you like, I can change the time ratio to 1:11,000. But at that level, I must admit, I get bored waiting for someone to pass through to the other side."

"Thirty three thousand minutes. That's over twenty-two days, Ceal. Does the same thing happen when someone leaves this room?"

"Usually, I go through the wall." An impish smile passed over his lips. "Lady Washu, please - my condition if you will. I wish to know before any of the others arrive."

"I don't know much. First off, it seems that - somehow - your skin is becoming more porous. It's expanding at an exponential rate."

"I noticed this," Ceal said in a blank manner, as if he was discussing a boring rumor already heard.

"Your eyes are being attacked by some form of mold or fungi."

"I see..." A slight strangled noise that might pass for laughter escaped his lips as he realized his ironic choice of words. "Lady Washu, I have only two more Gifts that I can pledge to you, but if you can heal one or the other, they are now and forever yours."

Ceal's tone was bitter. It was clear to Washu that he felt defeated.

"Keep your gifts. If anything, your rescuing me earlier means that we are even. My life is saved, my limbs are saved, and perhaps my soul...You certainly protected my spirit from a crushing blow."

"I could do no less than that for you, Lady Washu."

"Why? Because over eight thousand years ago, my medical team and I - a group effort, mind you - found the proper combination of chemicals -"

"To stop my people from becoming a foot note in the records of the Galaxy! Yes!" Ceal roared at her, sitting up. Then he fell back onto the mattress, exhausted.

"Tenchi. For a long, long time, I was a space pirate," Ryoko began. "I took what I needed...heh...I took whatever I _wanted. _Back then, anyone who got in my way - well, that was too bad for them. That includeda skinny little security guard. He was guarding some pretty little bauble that I wanted. Everyone else ran away, and there - standing in my path - was this kid. He was about 120 centimeters, nothing but skin and bones. If you yelled 'boo' at him, he'd likely piss himself. So I blew the wall out and stood there. He could see what I had done, and the kid didn't run away. And that's when I met Ceal."

Tenchi shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, Ryoko. There's got to be more to the story than that."

"Yeah, you're right. I was in a hurry. Back then, I could control the monsters I summoned. So I called one up and ordered the thing to take care of that guard while I went for the prize: some ring or necklace...I don't remember any more."

When I returned, my monster was slain and Ceal sat with his back up against the wall. He yelled at me to stop. I was mad that he'd killed my servant. I went over to him, I meant to hurt him. Ceal had a busted lip, two black eyes, and a broken nose. I was so confident then! I asked him what he thought he could do to stop me? He lunged at me, grabbed my ankle with both hands. He pulled so fast and hard that he managed to yank me off my feet."

I kicked him hard with my free foot; in the face, in the chest, anything to make him let go. By then, I was good and mad at this wet-behind-the-ears security punk. I decided to teach him a painful lesson for interfering with me." Ryoko looked miserable as she recounted the story.

"Ryoko, we can finish this later if you want." Tenchi tried to give her an out, to stop telling her tale if she wished.

"No! Let's just end this here and now...Here's what happened: I broke him like a china doll."

"_Broke _him?"

"Yes. All five fingers, the forearm and upper - all on the same arm." Ryoko grabbed her own left arm. "I dislocated his other shoulder and broke the wrist on that arm too. I kicked him in the ribs, stomped on his chest, then broke both of his legs. I told him that if he said my name and asked me _really nicely _that I'd stop hurting him. I started to twist one of his legs. And he did...he screamed my name and begged me to stop. He was barely able to get the words out."

I laughed at him; broken and helpless...I laughed. I told him he should crawl back home to his mommy. Tenchi, when I said those things to him, he glared at me with eyes colder than space. He said he would not forget me - _ever_."

'And you make sure to remember me, Ryoko, because I'll find you someday and I'll make sure you regret what you've done to me. Remember - my name is Ceal.' I left him behind, and I laughed as I went. When...when I heard you say that someone named Ceal had taken Washu, I was afraid he would hurt all of you. Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, and even that damned Ayeka..."

Ryoko said the last name in a whisper, then leaned closer to Tenchi in a conspiratorial manner. "...but especially you, Tenchi. I've seen what revenge can drive a person to do."

Tenchi couldn't speak for a moment. Ryoko looked drained and even more miserable than before.

"You're not that person any more, Ryoko. You've changed. You're loyal to your friends." Tenchi lowered his voice and his head. "Even to Miss Washu and Princess Ayeka."

Tenchi smiled, then gave Ryoko a quick peck on her cheek.

"What - what was that for?" Ryoko put one hand to where Tenchi kissed her, a puzzled look on her face.

"That's the kiss I owed you for helping me and the others on board the ?"

"Yes...but I didn't get to kiss you back. I - I demand a do over. Right now." Ryoko reached out for Tenchi.

"Sorry, Ryoko, but there's a limit of one kiss per rescue. It's not my fault you were so mopey that you weren't ready for it."

"You...you...you rotten sneak! Maybe Ceal's infected you with some of his sneakiness. Come on, one more try, right here." Ryoko pointed to her lips and tried to pull Tenchi in closer.

Suddenly Ryo-oh-ki appeared in the room. She mewed loudly and disrupted Ryoko's big moment.

"Oh come on, Ryo-oh-ki!" Ryoko shouted in frustration. "Come back later and I'll give you a nice carrot...just leave me and Tenchi alone for now. Heh, be a nice cabbit and tell Washu you haven't found us yet."

"What is she saying, Ryoko?"Tenchi asked.

"Oh...Washu wants everyone to come down to Ceal's cabin." Ryoko waved one hand in a dismissive manner. "...Now," she amended, as Ryo-oh-ki glared at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I guess that Ceal's not doing so well right now. Maybe she needs extra hands to make sure he stays put." Ryoko's glum look was replaced by a smile as an idea crossed her mind.

"Meerow, Mewowow!"

Ryoko closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Tenchi realized that some communication had just passed between Ryoko and the cabbit.

"What?"

"Oh, ah...it's nothing. I just told Ryo-oh-ki to tell Washu we'll be along in a few minutes."

"Look Ryoko, if Washu asked Ryo-oh-ki to look for us, then maybe we should go find her and see what she needs."

Ryoko stared into Tenchi's eyes and sighed. "Fine. But if this turns out to be a joke or something then I'm going right back to the room I was using and take me a nice long shower. Care to come with me?"

Ayeka had heard and seen enough. "I'm sure that Lord Tenchi has better things to do with his time than to waste it with you."

The princess walked up to Ryoko and Tenchi; she had seen him give Ryoko a peck on the cheek, and was going to rush over and interrupt Ryoko's plans for Tenchi. But the surprised look on Ryoko's face told Ayeka that Ryoko had been just as surprised by Tenchi's actions as Ayeka herself was. _If Ryoko feels like she needs to clean up after what she's been through for the last couple of days, then perhaps..._Ayeka sniffed the air like she detected a scent.

The face Ayeka made reminded Tenchi of the time when he, Ayeka, Sasami had gone out for a picnic lunch. They came upon the dead body of a deer that had fallen into a deep crevasse. Ayeka thought she saw the creature move, so she climbed down to help the poor thing, along with Tenchi. The smell grew worse as they went. When they made it to the bottom, they realized the animal had been dead for some time. The movement Ayeka had detected was due to a family of shrews feeding on the flesh, just under the deer's skin.

Ryoko, thankfully, didn't notice Ayeka's expression. "Tenchi, I'm going to clean up. I'll meet you and Washu later."

She left the room. As she walked, she sniffed at a lock of her hair and grimaced. _I've washed it five times since and I swear I can still smell that damn goo Ceal threw on me. _Ryoko flung curses at Ceal, his ancestors, and any future children he might have.

"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said and offered her arm to him, "since Ryoko is not able to go with you to see Miss Washu and Ceal, I would be happy to accompany you."

Sasami sat alone in the control bridge. She looked over a monitor screen as a list appeared - foreign words, followed by Juraian text.

Gebashu = A childhood name.

Roat = The Iron River, a long body of water near the north pole

Pi'ver = A strong but slow-witted beast of burden

Ceal = An oath keeper, or a ferocious breed of untamed carnivores

The list continued to detail nine other titles, some weren't very polite. One struck Sasami as odd...it translated to 'great-brained idiot." Sasami asked Night Bird about that one.

"That was the special nickname given to him by his betrothed."

"Ceal was engaged?" Sasami was surprised.

"Yes, but that was before he and I were partnered."

"Who was she? What was she like? Where is she now?"

In response to Sasami's query, an image appeared of a pretty young woman. She had long red hair and wore what might have been a wedding dress in a light cream color. She carried a bouquet of flowers that spanned the entire spectrum of the rainbow. It was labelled 'Ceal's Lovely Angel'.

"Captain Ceal doesn't speak much of her to me. Sometimes after many long days without sleep, when he does rest, he talks about her during his nightmares. I believe she was lost due to violence."

"You don't know/"

"There are some things even I won't pry into about Captain Ceal. That includes his 'heart's true place', as he calls it."

Sasami thought for a moment. Her desire to learn more about Ceal had made her too inquisitive - almost to the point of rudeness.

"I'm sorry for pestering you about Ceal, Night Bird."

"Princess Sasami, You are young and I believe I've told you nothing that the Captain himself would have revealed, if he were here.


End file.
